Bitter Sweet
by AffairWithACrossbow
Summary: Will someone from their past threaten their future? Co-Written with SPEEDFANATIC05. WARNINGS: Strong Sexual Content and Language...You Are Warned!
1. Chapter 1

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Passing through the crowd that had begun to gather, Horatio Caine kept his eyes focused on the goal of the billowing yellow crime scene tape while being aware of those around him. Years had honed his observational skills, many cases pulling at his sensibilities. It had been throughout those cases that Horatio had gotten to see the ugly side of the human mind and the brief glimpses had hardened him in some fashion. Just the same, he didn't squander the importance of justice; it was his job to seek it out for those who could no longer speak for themselves and to give closure to the loved ones left in the wake. It was a job that he took seriously and it was evident in every aspect of his life.

Approaching the edge of the tape, he steeled himself against what he was about to walk into, taking a second to look up at the clear blue sky. In what would normally be a scorching day, the sun was muted by the cool breeze that blew through the streets of Miami, signifying the oncoming fall. Fall of course had a different connotation in paradise; instead of heavy jackets and browning leaves, he'd grown accustomed to the perpetual sun and sand of the beach. He could definitely see the allure of Miami but just like the perception of surf and fun, it never lasted. For just as warm and inviting, Miami's underbelly could be cold and unforgiving.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he showed his credentials to the officer standing guard and was waved through. Readjusting his badge and id, he proceeded into the quaint boutique, the sounds of the curious onlookers fading away to a quiet but busy sound of the crime scene investigators already on the job. Taking a moment to peruse the surroundings, Horatio noticed nothing really out of the ordinary; the clothes still sat on their racks and the sales associate remained behind the desk, her wide eyes staring past him and in the direction of the dressing rooms. He could tell instantly that she was petrified but was trying to keep it together and wondered off hand if she were alone when she found the victim.

Dashing those thoughts away, Horatio continued on until he reached a trio, one poised to take a picture, another using a mag lite to search the floor surrounding the victim, and another moving methodically over the prone body. At the sight of his team, a small grin surfaced briefly before he moved closer, clearing his throat to announce his arrival.

Garnering the attention of the three, he spoke smoothly, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen."

The woman pouring over the state of the corpse glanced up and shook her head and chuckled, her ME's badge easily visible on the lapel of her suit. Alexx Woods had been on the team for years and a close friend of the red headed lieutenant for just that many more years, and not once had he failed to greet them in the same manner.

"I'd say good morning to you too, Horatio, but it wouldn't be true," she replied, her tone laced with a certain edge. "At least not for our guy here. From first sight, it looks to be exsanguinations, but I'll know more at the post."

Horatio nodded and pulled a pair of gloves out, glancing toward the blond who smirked slightly at his gaze. Lowering his voice more, he acknowledged her, "What have you found, Calleigh?"

Standing back up and reaching for her kit, Calleigh Duquesne turned off her mag lite and slipped it into her pocket. Turning towards her boss, she gave him one of her famous smiles, "So far we also have no murder weapon. I'm gonna expand the search out into the store and stock room to see if our suspect might have tried to hide in one of those locations. I'm also gonna get the surveillance tapes while I'm at it."

"Sounds good," Horatio responded with a stiff nod. Turning his attention toward the younger CSI, he asked, "Found anything yet, Speed?"

Lifting his sights to the older man, Tim Speedle shook his head minutely and then groused, "Blood, blood and more blood. Whoever did this is probably soaked in it. Judging by the wound pattern on the body, the perp hit a major artery."

Listening intently, he continued with a smirk, "Anything in the way of evidence?"

Catching the tone, Tim exhaled, "No…not yet but give me a moment, Alexx hasn't cleared the body just yet."

Starring down at the body of the man, Calleigh saw something familiar about him but couldn't place from where. In the years that she'd been working at the lab, she had encountered thousands of people in some way, shape or form, most of which had either been victims, suspects or families of the victims. Hearing her name called, her concentration on the man's face broke and she looked to Horatio, "I'm sorry, Horatio...what did you say?"

Horatio honed in on her far away expression and arched his brow, "I said do you think you could get a tool mark from the wound?" Approaching her more, he asked, "Calleigh? Where were you a second ago?"

Shaking her head, her brow furrowed and she took a step back to give Alexx more room as she moved around the body. Looking back to him, she shrugged slightly, "I don't know. I thought he looked familiar...but I can't place from where. I might just have him confused with someone..."

Horatio looked closely at the victim and then to Calleigh, his tone dropping, "Calleigh, I think I know who we're looking at." Garnering her attention, he exhaled, "It's Jimmy Patterson. He was on the PD four years ago. His last case was the Evans case."

"I don't think I knew his name...but I remember his face. Who the hell would want to kill him?" she asked as Alexx pulled the man's wallet from his back pocket and handed it over to Horatio.

Taking the wallet, Horatio flipped it open and the familiar face of the former police officer stared back at him. Instantly, the memories came flooding back and he shook his head slowly, "Do you remember the case with the woman who killed her boyfriend in a fit of rage?" When she looked to him confused, he elaborated, "The woman who watched her little girl get gunned down during the take down. He's the officer who shot and killed the little girl."

"Okay, now I remember." When Alexx stood and motioned behind them for her haulers, Calleigh and Horatio stepped aside, "Do you know if he had a family?"

Horatio watched intently as the body was carried away and nodded, "He had a wife, I'm not sure about the children." Frowning, he glanced around at the scene before him, the questions surfacing, "What I want to know is…what did he get himself into? He was a pretty upstanding guy, excellent cop…How did he end up here?"

"Crime of passion?" Calleigh asked as she looked at the area of the floor where the body had laid. "That or he walked into something he wasn't looking for and caught someone by surprise."

Horatio considered both and nodded, "Both of those are highly probable. It's our job to figure out which one it was." Glancing around, he shook his head, saddened to see one of their own fall. Even though he had left the force, he was still considered a part of the brotherhood.

* * *

Sitting in the AV lab and sipping on her can of Dr. Pepper, Calleigh's eyes stayed glued to the screen in front of her, watching the surveillance video from the Boutique earlier that day. Taking notes as she went of customers coming and going along with the times and their activities, she searched for a clue to help them figure out who had killed the former police officer. Seeing him come into frame, she noted the time on the video and watched carefully as he looked around at the clothes of the racks. Seeing him pick up a sundress, Calleigh smirked and breathed out as she made another note, "Shopping for the wife?"

Continuing to watch, Calleigh felt the air in the room change slightly and smirked as she continued to watch the victim on the screen shop. Sensing his presence behind her, Calleigh cocked a brow and spoke softly, "Hello, Handsome."

Horatio smirked as he looked at her then to the screen, watching the images play out. On the screen, the answers to their questions were there – it was just going to take some time to ferret them out. Coming up behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and responded knowingly, "Hello, sweetheart. I see you're going over the tapes from the boutique. Find anything yet?"

Shaking her head, Calleigh breathed out and then reached for her soda again, "Nothing so far. Just Patterson doing some shopping so far. From the looks of it either he was shopping for his wife...or some other female no one knows about."

"Yes, well, let's hope it's the wife. If not, then we've got an extra person to go out there and find." Beginning to massage her shoulders gently, he exhaled, thankful for the opportunity to have a solitary moment with her, "How are you holding up, sweetheart?"

Stopping the video feed, Calleigh then closed her eyes, enjoying the massage he was giving her, "I'll be okay now." When he found a knot and massaged it out, she sighed in pleasure, "That feels good."

Glad to hear that she was relaxing somewhat, he exhaled, "You've got to tell me when you get so wound up, Cal. This can't be comfortable."

Smiling at his concern for her, Calleigh opened her eyes and looked back up at him, "I will next time, I promise." Enjoying the break, she asked, "How did it go with his wife? Was she able to fill you in why he might have been there at the boutique?"

Horatio's expression dropped as he nodded, his eyes now back on the screen. For almost two hours he had talked to Patterson's widow and for two hours, he'd seen the pain of losing someone up close and personal. He sat quietly as the woman grieved openly for her husband and felt his heart constrict at the thought of ever losing Calleigh. As hard as it was, he steeled himself against his own emotions and finished the interview, yielding some interesting results.

"She says that it's their anniversary. Apparently, he was going to surprise her with something nice," Horatio answered quietly.

Shaking her head, Calleigh frowned slightly and looked away, "That's sad. I wouldn't even want to imagine the grief she's going thru." Feeling his hands had stilled on her shoulders, she reached up with her left hand, placing it on his right and gave it a slight squeeze, "You okay, Handsome?"

Horatio nodded silently, pushing back the emotions, "We're going to have to dig deeper. Evelyn told me that he was habitual if nothing else. He'd go volunteer for a few hours, and then come home. No problems in the marriage and they seemed to be happy."

"And we've heard that all before...and it wasn't as hunky dorie as the wife would want to think it was. I'll finish running the surveillance and see if I can find something. Has Tim been able to find anything with what he collected from the scene?"

"He found a few hairs but they were synthetic. I'm having him break down the properties to see where it could've come from." The sound of his cell filled the room and he released her completely, remarking wearily, "That's me. I've got to go see Alexx."

Glancing at the clock and seeing the time, Calleigh turned in her chair to face him, "I'm gonna be ordering dinner soon and having it delivered being I'll be here for a few more hours. You want to join me...say in an hour?"

"That sounds like a great idea, sweetheart. If something comes up, I'll call you and let you know." Kneeling at her side, he took her hand, "Order something good for me, beautiful."

Giving him a warm smile, Calleigh looked into his blue eyes, "I will." Licking her lips, she leaned closer to him, whispering, "Maybe when we finish up here we can go to my place...and maybe pick up where we left off this morning?"

Horatio smiled lightly and reached to caress her face lovingly, "That definitely sounds like a great idea. After working on this all day, I'm ready for a rest."

"Good. I'll call you when the food gets here unless I hear back from you before then," she replied softly, tilting her head into his touch.

The sound of the elevator chiming caused him to pull his hand away and he straightened up. Giving her a small smile, he nodded once, "Until later, sweetheart." He gazed at her, wanting more than anything to take her into his arms but he refrained from acting. Both of them agreed to keep their relationship quiet and as such they had to adhere to special precautions.

Winking at her, he then turned to exit the firearms lab, meeting a lab technician as he entered, giving him a passive nod as they passed. Having averted a close call, Horatio shook it off and started off for the morgue, hopeful that they would find something to help the case along.


	2. Chapter 2

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Horatio walked through the double doors of the morgue, coming face to face with rows of covered victims. The sight reminded Horatio plenty of times that if their job was hard, the medical examiner's job was nearly impossible. Having to keep the pace of the investigators, the ME's spent hours upon hours doing the foot work in becoming the last voice of the victim. No one took this mantle more seriously than Alexx Woods. In what others had deemed a demented practice, Alexx had began to talk to the victims as she processed them. She considered this act to be one of respect. Nothing was more important.

Striding over to where she was hard at work, he came to rest at the head of the gurney, placing his hands on his hips. Clearing his throat, he smiled, "Hard at work, Alexx?"

Smiling, Alexx pulled out the liver and began to examined it, noticing the small nicks from the knife wounds, "Always, Horatio." Going over to her tray, she set the organ down so she could further examine it and glanced to the red head she'd come to consider a very close friend, "I take it you're here for the post on Patterson?"

"I am indeed," Horatio answered with a short nod. Watching as she put her tools down, he thought briefly about the wife and asked, "Did you find anything probative?"

Taking off her gloves and placing them into the trash, Alexx went over, collecting his chart and brought it back over to him, "Nothing out of the ordinary, Horatio, besides the stab wounds. Eight total, five of which I was able to do a casting of." Going over and bringing them to him, "Whoever did this meant business, Horatio. The wounds were deep...and it look's as if the first one nicked the liver. I was just getting ready to examine it when you came in."

Grabbing a pair of gloves, Horatio peered at the body as he asked, "Mind if I sit in with you?"

Smirking some, Alexx cocked a brow and set the chart aside, "Now when have you ever known me to mind, Horatio?" Getting a new pair of gloves, Alexx slipped them on and went back over tot he liver. Picking it up, she weighed it, and examined it further, finding another laceration. When she finished, she set it back down and went back to the body, and picked up his left arm, "There are no defensive wounds on his arms or hands and I found no epithelial's under his nail's. It's almost as if he knew his attacker or at least trusted them enough to let them get close."

Pulling back the sheet and exposing more of the torso, her glove covered fingers went to the wounds, "Now, we do have hilt marks which I've photographed...maybe Calleigh can figure out what type murder weapon we're dealing with here exactly."

Studying the marks, Horatio furrowed his brow, "There's no hesitation at all. This person knew what they were doing." Astonished that the body lacked so much, he stared at it his thoughts running wild. A stabbing was considered a crime of passion and it was one of the most intimate ways to commit murder. All signs were pointing to his possible infidelity but he couldn't speculate.

Shaking her head, Alexx frowned some and sighed, "I sent a sample of his blood to tox and I bagged his clothes and already sent them up to trace. I still have to do the stomach contents...so if I find anything I can let you know."

"Sounds like a good idea." Something was nagging at Horatio's thought process and now adding the fact that there were no hesitation nor defensive wounds, he had to assume that they were dealing with a perpetrator who knew Patterson.

* * *

Hanging up the phone after placing their dinner order, Calleigh went back to her chair in front of the monitors and rolled her head on her neck before taking a seat once more. In the hours of video she'd been watching, nothing of interest had made itself known, but with the emergence of the victim onto the video, Calleigh was hoping they would at least be able to see who might have taken the man's life. Queuing up the video once more, she sat back in her chair, watching as he looked around the store more, picking up items of women's clothing and looking at them before placing them back on the racks.

Noting the time and that he'd been in the store for almost fifteen minutes, she shook her head, "What the hell happened to you, Jimmy?"

Continuing to watch his stroll around, Calleigh watch as several women moved about the store, so leaving while others shopped. Seeing one woman close to him glance over at him, Calleigh watched carefully, taking note of the woman's appearance. Dressed in tight jeans to show off her figure, what looked to be either a tank top or shell with an over shirt that was unbuttoned and wearing glasses, the woman smiled and then said something to the victim. Sitting up more in her chair, Calleigh watched as Jimmy engaged the woman in conversation and then showed her a few items he was looking at. Seeing the woman laugh some, she then pointed towards the back of the store and shrugged as she looked down at what looked to be her waist and then back to Jimmy.

Reaching for her cell phone, Calleigh's eyes were glued to the screen until both parties disappeared to the back of the store and out of the camera's view. Dialing his number, Calleigh continued to watch, writing down the time they left out of view and waited for him to answer. When he pick up on the second ring, Calleigh set her pen down, "Horatio...I think I might have something. Can you meet me in AV?"

Hearing the tone of voice she carried, Horatio already knew that she'd found something. "I'll be right there, Calleigh. I'm just finishing up with the post. Pausing he fought to refrain from smiling, "Leave it to you to find something."

Smiling some at his compliment as she watched the screen, Calleigh pursed her lips, "Well, I had a very good teacher. I'll see you in a few."

Hanging up with him, Calleigh checked the time again, her brow crinkling that the unknown woman or their vic hadn't returned. Minutes passed when finally the woman came back into view and Calleigh watched as she moved about the store more, looking at some shirts. When the woman stopped and pulled out her cell phone and answered it, Calleigh shook her head, her brow crinkling. Something wasn't right. The woman continued to talk on her phone as she looked more and when the sales clerk approached her, Calleigh watched as she exchanged words and then the clerk moved on to another customer and the woman continued her conversation.

In a manner of minutes, Horatio was pushing through the doors of the A/V lab, his eyes gravitating to the screen. The grainy image was frozen on the form of a woman, one he hadn't seen before. Coming to rest at Calleigh's side, he asked, "What do you have?"

Glancing up at him and then back to the screen, Calleigh nodded towards it, "I was going thru the surveillance and I came across this woman." Rewinding the tape, she restarted it from where she had approached Patterson, "It doesn't look as if he knew her or anything based on the body language of both of them...but, as you'll see, they'll both leave the view of the camera...which is where we don't see the dressing rooms at the back of the store. Now..." Fast forwarding the tape, she stopped it again and let it play once more, "As you can see, it's been almost eight minutes since they both left view together...and she returns, but not Patterson. As a matter of fact, we don't see him again at all...least not alive that is."

"No we don't," Horatio answered as he studied the screen. The image was severely pixilated and distorted, prohibiting them from getting a clear shot of her face. Furrowing his brow, he asked, "Can you clean that up a bit? We need to get a clearer shot of her face."

Sighing, Calleigh shook her head and then looked back up at him, "No. I've already tried. Unfortunately this was one of the cheaper surveillance systems, so what we see is basically the best were gonna get without distorting it more. Now, after she returns, she takes a call on her cell phone, which she's acting normal and even the sales clerk approaches her. She's in there at least another five minutes before she leaves."

"This is our only lead," Horatio expressed grimly, "And our only one at the moment. For right now, we're going to work around the suspect. There's got to be more to this than what we can see right here. We just have to find it."

"I'll get up with the sales clerk again and see if maybe she can give us a better description of the woman and maybe even come in so a sketch can be done," Calleigh replied as she stopped the video. Turning some and looking up at him, she sighed, "I ordered dinner for us and it should be here in about twenty minutes. I'll get up with Frank and go talk to her and eat when I get back in..."

Time was of the essence and Horatio found that he was up against the wall with little by the way of explanation or evidence. So far, the only evidence they had wasn't sufficient enough to do anything with.

Resigning to that fact, he exhaled heavily, "We're at a stand still, Calleigh, but we're going to work it from any angle we can."

Standing, Calleigh gave him a small smile and cocked her brow at him, "Make sure you eat while I'm gone. I already noticed you didn't eat lunch."

"I'll wait for you, Calleigh. It won't kill me," Horatio responded as he studied the images on the screen. Perceiving the silence he turned to see her stern expression and relented, "Alright, I'll eat, but you hurry back. I hate eating alone."

Smirking, Calleigh moved slightly closer to him, but maintaining a respectful distance incase anyone walked in, "I'll be back as soon as I can...then we can head out and relax like I said earlier."

Horatio shifted his gaze briefly to the corridor and then back to her, reaching to caress her cheek once more. The brief moments of contact between them were worth the risks he took but he knew not to be careless; the wrong move around here could cost both of them their careers. Giving her a small smile, he nodded, "I'm looking forward to that. Hurry back."

"I will," she whispered, maintaining eye contact with him. Seeing movement out the corner of her eye, Calleigh took a step back from him and turned back to the console as a tech came down the hallway, "I'll uh...I'll leave this for Tyler to look at and see if he can clean it up any."

"I'll be on my cell if something comes up," Horatio answered back as she drifted back into her regulated role. Disappointed that their moment was over, he sighed heavily and turned toward the door, "Calleigh…"

Turning back towards him, Calleigh raised her brow, "Yes, Horatio?"

"Keep up the good work," he answered with a knowing smirk.

Giving him a bright smile, Calleigh nodded and then watched as he left out the AV lab. Biting her lip, she then turned back to the console to gather her things up so she could go find Frank. They had a possible suspect to find and Calleigh was intent on doing so.

* * *

Under the cover of the oncoming darkness, Diane Evans stole into her quaint one bedroom apartment, taking just a moment to catch her breath before moving away from the door. Her day had been full to say the least. As always, she checked in with her probation officer and then spent a couple of hours at the unemployment office before striking out on her true business of the day. Since getting out of prison a couple of months ago, she'd taken up the task of research, the thought of absolution fueling her. Three years before, they stole her life and it wasn't fair that she had to endure the consequences of that day while they all got to live their lives conflict free. It was her one desire to rectify the position they all put her in, and with every moment she took a breath, it was her only thought. Revenge had been her constant companion and it would see her through to the end.

Dropping her bag in the chair, she surveyed her living quarters with disdain, a scowl running over her features. Before she'd been sent to prison, she'd lived a good life; she'd been popular in college, attending all the parties while still focusing on her academics. Once she graduated, her career had been fast tracked and she became a licensed therapist at one of the most lucrative clinics in the city. While she enjoyed her work immensely, she wasn't one to rest on her laurels. Her goal was to have her own practice by thirty and she knew at the pace she was going, she would make it. She was determined to be successful and at twenty –two, she had been well on her way. Until she met the man who would give her the world and then destroy it in one fail swoop.

Shaking the thoughts of her past away, she began peeling off the blood soaked clothes by layers, leaving them where they landed until she was completely nude. Standing at the window that overlooked the seedy neighborhood she'd been forced to live in, she could feel the rage as it began to well once again, her seething hatred for all of those involved almost overwhelming her. With each year she spent locked up, she made it her priority to research the lives of every person who had a hand in her demise and vowed to herself that she would make everything right, no matter the cost. Now with her day's activities done, she felt the satisfaction of her desires being wrought into reality. One had been taken care of but there was much, much more work to be done. She wouldn't be truly satisfied until they all paid the price.

Slowly, she walked away from the window and glanced to the wall that she'd erected, a small devious grin rising on her lips. As her eyes poured over every tid bit of information, every picture she'd managed to get a hold of, she ran over the plot in her mind. As it was, she'd spent countless hours following them all in their lives until she had their routines down pat. It was the way she had gotten to him, the thought of seeing the light dim in his eyes at the moment she took it infusing her with an electric satisfaction.

Running her hands over the pictures of those who remained, she laughed darkly and bit her lip, "Don't worry, your time is coming. All of you will pay the price." Laughing more, she left the wall and moved into the bathroom to start her bath, the plotting continuing.

One down. Five to go.


	3. Chapter 3

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Pouring two glasses of wine and then placing the cork back into the neck of the bottle, Calleigh gathered the glasses and headed out the kitchen, turning the light out on her way. After tracking down the sales clerk from the Boutique with Frank and then talking to her further about the woman they had on the surveillance tape, Calleigh had returned to the lab. Eating as she wrote up her report and filling in Horatio on what she'd found out, Calleigh was more then ready for their day to end.

Coming around the couch, she smiled as she found him sitting back relaxing with his shirt untucked and shoe's off. In the few months they had been seeing each other, she had grown to love seeing him relax and unwind from the tragedies they saw on almost a daily basis. At the same time, it helped them both being able to have the other to talk to and ease the stress their jobs seemed to lay on them.

Sitting down beside him, Calleigh handed him his glass of wine and cuddled up beside him. Taking a sip from her glass, she then laid her head against his shoulder and stared out across the dimly lit living room. Several minutes of silence passed between them and Calleigh finally lifted her head to look at him, "Did you want to watch the news?"

Giving her a small smile, he shook his head minutely and took a sip, allowing the smoothness of the alcohol to course down his throat. There was no need for him to watch the news, especially with the probability that he'd see himself on the screen. Despite this, he exhaled lightly and relented, "Sure. The weather should be a nice change from what we already know."

Sitting up and reaching for the remote on the table, Calleigh then sat back, turning on the tv and then flipping to The Weather Channel. Turning the volume down some, she smiled, setting aside the remote and cuddled back up to him, "There, no risk of seeing anything to do with the case on here."

Horatio chuckled and sipped the wine again, watching the weather report as she ran her hand slowly against his chest. The action further relaxed him as he frowned, "It looks as if it's going to be a scorcher this week. Gotta prepare for that."

"Look's like tank tops for me and sun screen for you," Calleigh remarked and took another sip of her wine. "Although...after work we can always go for a dip in your pool."

Smirking at the thought of her taking a dip in his pool, his brows rose, "If you can make that a promise, that would be great." After a few more minutes of the rotating weather, Horatio reached for the remote control himself and turned, grousing, "I don't know who we were trying to fool, we're both wanting to discuss what went down today."

Breathing outwardly, Calleigh stared down at her glass and shook her head, "I feel bad cause I really don't remember much about him. We deal more with the lab techs, detectives and all then we do with the street cops. I barely even remember that case now being it's been so many years ago."

Horatio could understand her reasoning; with the amount of cases that they addressed every year, it would be next to difficult to remember every single one. This case, however, had stuck with him throughout the years. Nothing could erase the images that bombarded him and as much as he tried, he couldn't forget the decimated look in Patterson's eyes.

Exhaling heavily, he whispered, "That's one case I can't forget, Calleigh."

"You were right there when it all happened, Horatio...it's understandable. I came in I think..." trying to remember she sighed heavily, rubbing her temple, "I think I came in a few minutes after she was in custody and then I had to process her too."

"Yes, and Speed and Eric were the ones to initially interrogate her. We were all there," Horatio rationalized. Gulping the last of the wine down, he sighed, "Patterson tried for a while after that, but it was different for him. I think he saw that day over and over again and he couldn't take it. I lost track of him after he left the PD…"

"That happens though, Horatio. With all the people that do come and go, it's hard to keep up with everyone, no matter how hard we try," Calleigh replied taking his glass from him and setting them both onto the table. Moving back into his arms, she looked into his eyes, "Are you planning on attending the funeral?"

"Yes. He's one of our own, Calleigh, no matter when he left. I owe him that much." He could tell that her concern was starting to rise and sought to diffuse it, attempting to smile, "You know how I am, Calleigh. Duty before anything."

Nodding, Calleigh raised a brow and then moved her hand up his shirt and began to unbutton it, "I know very well. I'll go with you...and if need be, we can stop for coffee afterwards and talk more."

Skimming her shoulder, he shook his head, his brow furrowing, "You don't have to, Cal. I know funerals are not your thing."

"Maybe not..." she replied softly, working her way down the shirt and opening it more, "but, I want to be there, Horatio, out of respect for him."

Reaching to run his hand through her hair, he caught her eyes and smiled lightly, "What did I do to deserve you, sweetheart?"

Coming to the last button, she slipped it thru and then spread his shirt open. Running her hand up his chest, she leaned to him and purred, "You were just yourself, Horatio...plan and simple. You didn't try to be someone your not...and you treated me as your equal. Plus..." Smirking, she leaned in close giving him a kiss and whispered, "I'm a sucker for a red head."

Enveloped by her alluring scent, he exhaled lightly and smiled more, "I happen to have an affinity for beautiful blonds." He pressed his lips against hers, allowing more intensity as his brow furrowed in concentration. Her hands continued to move on his chest and he reciprocated, sliding his hands up her shirt. Releasing her, he smiled as his brow arched, his voice coy, "I thought we were going to relax tonight."

"This is relaxing, Horatio...now...take me to bed and make love to me," Calleigh replied, giving him a seductive smile.

Sitting up fully, Horatio held her steady with his hands before reaching for the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. As he cleared her head, he leaned in to kiss her taut torso gently, the sensation of her soft skin infusing him with a fresh wave of arousal. Feeling her fingers carding through his hair, he chuckled against her while reaching for the clasp on her bra, "It wouldn't hurt to prepare ourselves, would it?"

Looking down at him and biting her lip, she continued to run her fingers through his hair, "No, I guess it wouldn't. We should be very prepared I think."

"The more prepared, the better, I say," he replied smoothly. Pulling the bra away from her body, he tossed it aside, gazing upon her exposed beauty reverently. Skimming his fingers from her back to her torso, Horatio lifted his head to her and grinned, "Are you prepared, sweetheart?"

"For you? Always," she whispered, lowering her hand from his hair and to his neck. Leaning to him, she licked his lips with the tip of her tongue and purred, "Why don't you test the waters and find out?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Horatio whispered breathlessly. Capturing her lips once more, he kissed her generously, each pass of her tongue against his lips setting him aflame. He broke away from her, the intensity of the kiss singing through him. Eying her decisively, he held her close and stood, a wide smile coming about his lips.

"Stay the night with me tonight, Horatio. You left your suit here the last time...and I had it dry cleaned for you," Calleigh said as she gazed up at her lover.

"You don't have to ask twice," Horatio responded gently. Picking her up with ease, he smiled more and arched his brow, "I would love to stay the night."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Calleigh smiled as he carried her to the bedroom. Placing soft kisses to his cheek and then down his neck, she moaned softly as he lowered her down onto the mattress and then covered her body with his. Staring up into his blue eyes, her hands roamed his back and shoulders, "I love you."

It still startled him to hear those words from her lips, but just the same, he replied genuinely, "I love you, Calleigh. I suppose I always have." Settling between her legs, he dipped his head to nuzzle her, inhaling her scent easily as his hips thrust against hers, "I'll always love you."

Closing her eyes, she pulled at his shirt, wanting to feel his warm skin under her touch. When he loved his arms, she helped take his shirt off, letting it fall on the floor beside the bed. Wrapping her legs around him, her hands moved over his back, her nails scrapping at his skin. Turning her head towards his, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Opening for him, his tongue plunged into her mouth, tasting and teasing her. Moaning into the kiss, she felt as if she was on cloud nine.

Unable to get enough of her, Horatio delved deeper as his fingers slipped up her leg and tickled at her abdomen. When her muscles caved under his touch, he smiled briefly before trekking up toward the swell of her breast, circling it slowly. Her breath seemed to catch at his touch and he slowly broke the kiss and opened his eyes to see her descend further into bliss as he circled her breast tantalizingly slow.

Arching her back and pushing her breasts up to him more, Calleigh moaned and cooed in pleasure. Her left hand went to his head, running her fingers thru is cooper red hair while her right clawed at his shoulder and bicep. Needing more from him, she breathed out his name, wanting him to go further in his explorations.

Knowing her tone of voice, Horatio grinned deviously as he descended slowly, tracing his path downward with his tongue. Pausing briefly at the valley between her breasts, deciding on whether to afford them his attention. Deciding to further his descent, he palmed them both provoking her nipples to harden. His goal resided lower and as he kissed his way down, he could tell that she knew what his desires were solely by the way her body began to move.

Her stomach caved as he kissed his way down, her hands moving to the button of her slacks and unbuttoning them for him. When he pushed her hands aside, a small smile formed, "Horatio...let me help."

"I think I can get this one, sweetheart," Horatio responded humorously, holding her hands away, "keep them there for me. This isn't going to take long at all." Lifting his eyes to her, he issued a stern warning with a hint of a smile, "Keep them there, alright?"

Nodding, Calleigh sat up on her elbows and watched as he kissed her abdomin and pulled the zipper of her slacks down. Licking her lips slowly, her green eyes met his blue ones, neither having to say a word to know what the other was thinking. Laying back down, she lifted her hips up for him and he brought her slacks and panties down over her hips and she lowered herself back down, trying to be patient and wait for what he had in store for her.

Peeling her slacks off, Horatio disregarded them quickly and set about his work. Settling between her legs again, he smirked up at her as he gently brushed his fingertips on the inside of her thigh watching them as they moved upward lazily. There was nothing more relaxing and satisfying than taking his time loving her. Moving in closer, he kissed the same path his fingers took stopping just before reaching her sex, her aroma driving him insane. He was already struggling to control himself but he knew that time was quickly coming to an end.

Reaching down to him, she slid her fingers thru his hair and then gently pulled him closer to her, her hips pushing up as she offered herself to him. The feel of his lips was like fire on her skin, his tongue leaving a wet trail. Opening her legs for him more, she whispered her plea to him, "Please, Horatio...I need to feel you."

Horatio heard the inherent need in her voice and moved again, nuzzling her mound before slipping his tongue through her slit. At first contact, he heard her hiss in pleasure, the sound pushing him to extract more out of her. Stiffening his tongue, he ran it the expanse of her sex, revealing in the wet heat. Circling around her clit, he flicked it with his tongue, feeling her legs as they closed in around him. Pushing them out with his hands, he continued to devour her, hungry for more.

Pushing her hips up to give more of herself to him, Calleigh's eyes closed and her head pushed back into the pillow. Holding the back of his head with one hand, her other went cupped her left breast and then closed over it, pinching the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Gasping as his tongue flicked at her clit, Calleigh knew that if he kept up his current path with her, she would be putty in his hands within no time.

Lifting her legs and placing them on his shoulders, Horatio set a relentless pace, relishing the feel of her body reacting to his actions. He gripped her thighs in an effort to contain his arousal, striving for her release. Her body transformed under his touch and coupled with the sound of her pleasure as it wafted through the room, he could feel himself stiffening, thrusting his hips into the bedding.

Moaning his name over and over, Calleigh's head lulled from side to side, her hands now gripping the bed cover. Her breathing began to hitch as her muscles trembled in anticipation of her release. When he pushed two fingers into her wetness, she cried out, his tongue continuing to tease her and her body giving itself over to him. Crying out his name, her orgasm tore thru her body, her body writhing under his.

Horatio held firm to her body as he continued to draw out her essence, loving the way her muscled walls gripped his fingers. The thought of the same being done to his cock stirred him more and he became ravenous, not stopping until she screamed more, her body wracking loose. When she finally settled, Horatio slowed his momentum and lapped at her release, enjoying the hint of sweetness that was pure Calleigh.

After a moment, he extracted himself and then began to ascend her body, kissing his way back up her abdomen and through the valley of her breasts. Pausing to give attention to her straining peaks, Horatio thrust his hips against her, easily feeling the wet heat of her sex, the anticipation of drilling into her growing.

Reaching for him once more, her hands traveled over the heated skin of his shoulders, upper arms and back. Never had a man made love to her like he did, always making sure she was satisfied and pleasured before himself. So many times, she had tried to just be the one to give the pleasure, but he always returned it ten fold. Tonight would be no different. Laying naked under him, Calleigh breathed out softly, "Let me love you, Horatio."

Horatio reached to smooth her hair away from her face and smiled widely, staring into her glittering eyes, his heart beating rapidly. He could see the love clearly in her eyes and hear it laced within her sultry voice but something propelled him to act selflessly. He needed to hear her succumb to her pleasure.

Caressing her face gently, he answered, "Me first."

Unable to say no to him, Calleigh nodded and whispered, "Okay." Giving him a small smile, she blinked slowly, her voice soft, "Then my body is yours."

Grinning mischievously, Horatio's brows rose as he nodded, licking his lips, "Lucky me." Sitting up quickly, he unbuckled his trousers and lowered them, all the while keeping his eyes on her delectable form. His erection pulsated at the sight of her openly exposed, just for him.

Watching as he took off his pants and boxers, Calleigh reached over, feeling along her night stand for the drawer and pulled it open. Feeling around, she smirked as she found the small package and brought it out between her fingers. Letting him see it, she tore it open, pulling out the condom and purred, "Do you want to put this on yourself...or do you need my assistance?"

Arching his eyebrow, Horatio nodded, "Your assistance will be greatly appreciated, but only for a moment." Sitting on his knees, he prodded her with a lustful gaze, "Apply when ready."

Sitting up, Calleigh took him in hand placed the condom at the tip of his cock and leaned in, peppering soft kiss and licking his chest. Stroking his shaft a few times, she then began to roll the condom down his thick girth and lifted her head, looking up into his lust filled eyes. When she had him fully encased, she continued to stroke him, "Is that to your liking?"

Thrusting into her soft hand, Horatio's head lulled as he nodded, "Tremendously so, sweetheart. Don't stop." Gaining enough control over himself to focus, he retained his sights on her as she strove to please him, the need very evident in her eyes.

Lowering her head back, she licked a wet trail with the tip of her tongue over his torso and then began to his and lick at his pale freckled skin once more. Her small hand continued to stroke him, keeping a firm grip. Her free hand went to his bare hip, keeping him still until finally she looked back up at him and his lips came crashing down on hers in a heated kiss.

His instincts warred with his control as he kissed her, the intensity growing with each passing second. Grasping hold of her arm, he stilled her movements and broke the kiss unexpectedly. His lustful intentions propelled him into action, pouncing on her in almost a predatory fashion. Covering her with ease, he thrust into the cradle of her legs his hardened cock skimming her heated sex.

Shuddering at the immense pleasure, Horatio grated, "I want all of you, Calleigh. Your heart, body, and soul."

Wrapping her legs around him, Calleigh looked up into his eyes, "I'm yours for the taking, Horatio."

Her submission was all he needed and wordlessly, he slipped himself into her, thrusting until he filled her completely. Instantly, he was greeted with her slick heat and had to bite his lip to refrain from yelling. Stilling for just a moment, he blinked to attain focus, retaining his gaze on her. The sight before him burned through him like a wildfire and he couldn't help but flex his hips, beginning to thrust into her.

Grasping hold of his forearms as he held himself above her, Calleigh remained still for him until he began to move once more. Pushing her hips up, she met his thrusts into her willing body, each one pulling a moan or small cry from her. The intensity in his blue eyes seemed to turn her on more, energizing her to keep up with the pace he was setting. With her legs around his waist, she tightened them, pulling him into her more and giving him a silent offering of herself.

"Calleigh," he bit out roughly as he bucked into her at a blistering pace. Her body shuddered around him and he slowed down, offering her a gentle warning, "Not yet, sweetheart. I'm not done just yet."

Fighting to keep her body under control at his warning, Calleigh then squeezed her inner muscles around him, causing him to hiss. Gazing up at him, she smirked, knowing it would push him more, "Problem, Lieutenant?"

Horatio delivered punishing thrust after punishing thrust, keeping his eyes on her. With each stroke into her body, he saw her unraveling just that much more and smirked deviously. Slowing just for a second, he reached behind him to untangle her legs, and brought them to rest over his shoulders, changing the depth of penetration. Pushing himself to go further, he slammed into her forcefully, his back bowing at the blow.

Crying out with each powerful thrust, Calleigh reached up and gripped the headboard above her. Her body began to turn on her, even with her willing it to hold back for him, she felt the familiar start of her orgasm. It only took two more thrust from him and Calleigh screamed out his name as her body let loose, her orgasm rushing thru her like wildfire.

Unable to stop the precipitating events, Horatio allowed his control to slip, his actions lost to sensibility. He could feel himself unhinging, each punishing stroke knocking the headboard against the wall in rapid tempo. Lifting his head to the heavens, he powered through her delicious orgasm, relishing the feel of her sex enveloping him without measure. He followed shortly after her and in two strokes, he stiffened as his release tore through him, Calleigh's name falling from his lips, the sensation so agonizing it was intensely pleasurable.

Slowing his pace to merely gliding through her, he finally came down to Earth, caressing her thighs gently as his eyes opened to a sight he could never tire of: Calleigh lost in the afterglow of their love. Kissing her thigh lovingly, he asked, "Are…are you okay, sweetheart?"

Slowly opening her eyes at the sound of his soft yet husky voice, a small smile formed on her lips as she looked up at him. Nodding slightly, she breathed out, "I'm wonderful now. You...you were incredible, Horatio."

Horatio eased her legs down and settled in the warmth of her embrace, a smile of satisfaction lording over his expression. He settled above her, keeping most of his weight off of her as he moved her hair away from her face, staring into her eyes, amazed at the love he'd seen there. He often wondered just what it was about him that she loved; at almost eleven years her senior, he'd experienced things that caused him to become numb, even to love. How could she have loved someone so damaged as he was?

Exhaling, he bent to nuzzle her, enjoying the aroma that was distinctly hers, his voice nothing but a whisper, "Why do you love me so, Calleigh?"

Running her fingers lazily thru his hair with one hand, her other rested on his shoulder and she raised a brow at his question. Continuing to stroke his hair, she whispered, "I love you for several reason, Handsome. Your compassion, your selflessness, your understanding, your honesty with me...and...because you let me love you."

It hadn't been easy to let her in; he had guarded himself against grief and heartbreak so easily, that it was difficult to allow her entrance into his heart. There was something that called to him about her, he couldn't figure out if it was her intensity or her own compassion for others. Whatever it was, it had him hook, line, and sinker. He was lost for Calleigh Duquesne.

Lifting his eyes to meet hers, he laughed, "You make me sound honorable. When I'm far…very far from it."

Shaking her head, Calleigh remained serious as she gazed up at him, "You are in a lot of ways, Horatio...even if you don't think you are." Reaching up, she traced his jaw and whispered softly, "Never doubt yourself when you're with me, Horatio. Just remember, that no matter what, I'll always love you."

Horatio felt the doubts easing away as he gazed at her, his smile warming with every second. Taking her fingers, he kissed them lightly and then sighed, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that. I've spent most of my life guarding against hurt that I never thought that I could have love again."

"I'll never intentionally hurt you, Handsome. And you'll never have to be alone again. I've been in love with you for a long time...and you're the only man that I'd gladly give my life for," she replied as she gave her heart to him.

Completely floored by her admission he leaned closer to her, "I'll do the very same, sweetheart. The very same." Kissing her lightly, he exhaled and then slipped away from her, coming to rest on his back. Staring up at the ceiling, he thought about where their relationship had been and where it was going. They'd been through some harrowing situations, and through them all, he expected her to be by his side. The mere thought of her not there chilled his blood and caused him to look toward her, studying her intently.

Sitting up and reaching for her hair tie, Calleigh pulled her hair up into a ponytail and then went to lay back down. Seeing him watching her, she moved over next to him and laid back down, cuddling close to him, her hand resting on his chest and her head on his shoulder. Taking in a deep breath, she released it slowly, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking," he responded absently as she settled within his embrace. Slowly moving his hand about her shoulder, he exhaled and looked to her, his heart suddenly pulsating in anticipation of what he wanted to say. Afraid of what she would think, he backed down and resigned to say nothing, instead giving her a wistful smile, "Just thinking about how long it took us to see that we'd be good together."

"I think us becoming friends first strengthened our bond," Calleigh replied softly, tracing invisible circles on his chest. "It also gave us time to learn each other more...and in a way make sure it was what we wanted."

Horatio nodded with a knowing grin, "But I knew from the moment I saw you that you were the one. I was just biding my time." Feeling her hand stop, he caught her eyes and sighed, "It's true, Calleigh. The very first time I saw you, I fell in love with you on the spot. Getting to know you was just the bonus of it all. I just wanted to make sure that I was what you wanted."

"And you were," she smiled warmly. Turning to him more and leaning up on her elbow, she looked down at him, "You'll always be what I want, Horatio."

Laying to rest his doubts for the moment, Horatio reached to cup her cheek gently and exhaled lightly. Even with all of his scars, both emotionally and physical, she was willing to take a chance on him. Smiling more, he responded, "And you will always be the one I want, Calleigh."

Turning her head slightly, she kissed the palm of his hand and then looked back to him, "Horatio...I...I know we've only been together a couple months, but...I was hoping maybe we could..." Unsure if she should even tread over the subject, she shook her head and sighed, forcing a smile as his confused look. "Never mind. It's probably not something..."

Frowning, Horatio shook his head, "What is it sweetheart? What's on your mind?"

Biting the inside of her lip, Calleigh shrugged some, looking down and then back to him, "Well...I was thinking since either I sometimes spend the night at your place...or your here...why not just...just move in together."

The request threw him for a second and Horatio slipped slightly, his brows raising, "Ah…you want to move in together?" Gazing at her, he saw her expression drop and quickly amended his words, "I mean, are you sure, Calleigh? Are you sure this is what you want?"

Biting her lip and lowering her eyes, she nodded, "Yeah. But...it has to be something we both want and if you don't...I'll understand." Lifting her gaze back to him, she whispered, "I'll understand if you don't want to, Horatio."

Horatio gave her a small smile and shook his head, "Why would I give up a chance at having everything that I've ever wanted?" Pulling her closer, he brushed her lips gently and moved to get a better hold on her, carrying her over to lay atop him. As the kiss progressed, he felt all of the doubts disappear and in its place remained the steadfast determination to make this work.

* * *

Walking through the corridor of the lab, Horatio checked his watch, his gait gaining speed. After a morning full of work, Horatio had finally had a chance to get away to conduct an interview with Patterson's widow. She hadn't been there when her husband died but Horatio felt that she would've been able to glean some information or even background on her husband. As it was, they had little to no information to go on and the trail was getting cold . In order for them to find Patterson's killer, they were going to have to dig deeper no matter what it turned up.

Catching sight of Calleigh as she crossed into the corridor, he smirked briefly his thoughts treading on the previous night. Not only had he spent the night making love to her but they confirmed their relationship by agreeing to move in together. True, they still had a few aspects to iron out but for the most part, he was content at where they were at the moment.

Approaching her while being mindful of his time, he caught her brilliant smile and licked his lips, placing his hands on his hips. He couldn't help but take a moment to peruse her body even though he watched with quiet fascination as she dressed for work. Just knowing what she had on under the blue silk blouse and black trousers was enough to incite a slight pang of arousal.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "How has your morning been, Cal?"

With a file in hand, Calleigh came to rest in front of him, making sure to keep some distance between them but giving him a knowing look. After parting from him only a few hours before, Calleigh had been busy down in her lab trying to identify the weapon used in the murder of Jimmy Patterson. Taking in a deep breath, she breathed out, "It's been busy. I've been working on the castings Alexx made from Patterson's wounds. So far I've ruled out kitchen and military knives but I still have more to go thru."

Glancing at his watch again, he offered, "Walk with me?" When she followed, he lifted the folder in his hand and exhaled, "I'm about to go and interview Patterson's widow. I'm hoping she'll be able give us something to go on."

Nodding her head, Calleigh glanced up at him and then back in front of her as they walked, "It'd be nice if we got a lead or two out of it. Did you need me there with you when you interview her?"

"Only if I'm not taking you away from something important, Calleigh." Stopping for a second, he regarded her with a brief glance as the lab techs milled about. It was hard for him to be in this close proximity without acting on the urge to shed her of her clothing.

"No, not really. I've got Jackson helping work the casting to find a blade match...so, I have some time I can spare," she replied softly as she looked up at him. Blinking, she adverted her eyes and whispered, "By the way...thank you for the flowers. I loved them."

"I was hoping that you'd like them. I knew we were in for a long day today. It was interesting getting them down to your office." Leaning closer to her, he smirked, "A repeat of last night for tonight?"

Smiling more, Calleigh nodded and whispered, "My place or yours?"

"How about my place?" he questioned. Licking his lips, he stared at her, "And bring the bag this time."

Knowing exactly what bag he was talking about, Calleigh smiled more and adverted her eyes so no passing tech would get suspicious. Shifting her weight, she move the file from her right hand to her left and nodded, whispering once more, "Sounds like a fun filled evening in store for us." Raising her brow, she added, "I'll also stop and pick up something at the store for dinner too."

"Sounds good, so…seven, depending on how this day goes?" Horatio asked as he picked up his pace again. He glanced to his side to see her there and smirked, his thoughts now shifting back to the job at hand, "Anything that Mrs. Patterson can give us in this second interview will help; so far, all we have are the surveillance tapes and very little physical evidence."

"Let's hope we get lucky then," Calleigh replied as they navigated there way towards the interview rooms. Coming towards the rooms, she lowered her voice, "And seven will be fine."

"Duly noted," Horatio responded, knowingly. Looking up to see Frank approaching, he gave the burly Texan a nod and then averted his eyes to the row of rooms as he passed them, coming to a stop at one particular one. Inside, he saw her as she stared out of the window, the expression of despair intact. He hated to reopen a wound that she was trying to heal from but as it was, the case was stalling. If there was anything she could give them, he had to try for.

Horatio kept his eyes on her as he addressed Frank, "Let's try to make this as painless as we can, Frank."

Nodding as he held onto a writing tablet, Frank noticed Calleigh with them and crinkled his brow, "You plannin' to have Cal process her, Horatio?"

Confused at first, Horatio glanced to Calleigh and then shook his head, "No, she's not going to process her but she will observe. We need some headway and perhaps, Calleigh can help us to get it." Glancing into the room again, he asked, "How long has she been waiting?"

Shaking his head, Frank glanced at the red head, "Maybe five minutes, if even that. I got Torres bringing her some water too."

Exhaling heavily, Horatio averted his eyes and remarked lowly, "She's going through a lot right now so the answers may not be as clear as we need them to be. There is a possibility that we'll get nothing from this but we have to try." Looking to his colleagues, he steeled himself and then pulled the door open, entering the strained silence of the room.

Catching her attention, Horatio watched as she turned to face him slowly, the truth of her despair manifested in her eyes. They were swollen and shimmering with unspent tears, her expression one of pure anguish. It pulled at Horatio's resolve to have to question her again but he finally reconciled it as a necessary evil. He would try to keep this as short as possible.

Sitting down in front of her, Horatio spoke gently, offering his condolences, "Mrs. Patterson, first I'd like to express my deepest sympathy for your loss. Jimmy was a fine officer and an upstanding man. I'm going to do everything in my power to find who is responsible for this and bring them to justice."

Since finding out about her husbands death the day before, Evelyn and been riding a roller coaster of emotions. Jimmy had been her college sweetheart, having met him her freshman year at the university. Some had thought they wouldn't make it, both being young when they married, each with their own dreams of the future they could have together. Marrying just before Jimmy went into the academy, they had both agreed to hold off on having children for a few years so they could get financially settled.

Taking in a shaky breath as she watched as the Lieutenant and the other two sat down, and then moved to her chair. Taking a seat, she took in another breath and released it slowly, "Thank you, Lieutenant."

Horatio gave her a small smile and continued, "This shouldn't take long. We just wanted to get a few more questions answered." When she motioned for him to continue, he cleared his throat, and leveled his gaze at her, "Mrs. Patterson, can you tell me what Jimmy was like after he left the force? Did he ever talk with anyone from the department?"

Placing her folded hands onto the table in front of her, Evelyn shook her head and frowned slightly, "No, not really. He kept with with Ryan Wolfe a little until he left to be in the lab...but other then that, no. Jimmy didn't want to hear anything about what was going on...so he distanced himself from everyone he'd worked with."

"Did he ever say why, Mrs. Patterson?" Horatio already knew why but he wanted to know if Jimmy had confided in his wife about what happened.

Nodding, she looked down at her hands and exhaled, "It was because of that child he accidentally shot." Lifting her eyes back to the red head, she sighed, "After that happened it was like he just lost himself. He'd have nightmares...cold sweats. He even went to therapy to help him deal with his emotions."

Horatio traded glances between Calleigh and Frank before retaining his focus on her, "He got better?"

"Yes and no," she replied and wiped at a tear as it rolled down hr cheek. Closing her eyes, she shook her head, "He didn't even want to have children anymore...which had always been something we talked about. He took up working on cars, anything to stay away from small children."

Realizing that he would have to ask the hard questions, he exhaled lightly and averted his eyes briefly, "Mrs. Patterson, is there anything that may have led you to believe that your husband could've been seeing someone else?" He felt her gaze piercing through him and looked to her, seeing the absolute disgust in her eyes. There was no way around this question but he attempted to explain, "I ask this, Mrs. Patterson because the manner in which Jimmy was murdered denotes a crime of passion. Someone knew him intimately enough to get close to him to stab him. Is there any possible way he could've been unfaithful to you?"

Clenching her jaw, Evelyn breathed out heavily, shaking her head and replied firmly, "Never. Jimmy loved me...he came home to me everyday after work and we made sure we spent our weekends together out doing something together. He...he wanted us to renew our vows."

Horatio could hear the truth in her voice and nodded but continuing on, "I apologize, Mrs. Patterson, but we have to look at every aspect." Sitting back, he asked, "Is there anyone who could've wanted to hurt Jimmy? Was he getting any threatening phone calls, messages?"

"No." Looking down at her hands, her eyes landed on her wedding band and her chin trembled, "Everyone liked, Jimmy. He always tried to help if he could."

With the last question asked, Horatio nodded grimly and then stood, offering his hand. There was literally nothing garnered and essentially, they were back to square one. Extending his hand to her as she rose slowly, he offered, "Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to come and talk to us. Again, I apologize for your loss."

Taking his offered hand, Evelyn held onto it, looking up at him, tears falling from her eyes, "Please find out who took Jimmy from me, Lieutenant. Make whoever did this pay."

"I'll do everything in my power to make that happen, Mrs. Patterson." Leading her to the door, he added, "If there's anything we can do, or if you remember anything, please, don't hesitate to call, okay?"

"Thank you," she replied softly as an officer came over to her to lead her out to the main entrance.

When Horatio closed the door, Calleigh stood up and sighed, "I believe her...I don't think Jimmy was fooling around. I think we're dealing with something totally different here."

"I agree fully," Horatio responded as he looked back to her. Holding her gaze, he then turned to Frank, "We're going to have to talk to the store clerk again. We're missing something here and we need to find it. I don't want to have to use another body in the morgue to gain some footing in this case."

"I'll make the call and get her down here within the next couple hours," Frank said as he stood up and pulled out his cell phone. Heading to the door, he stopped and looked back at Horatio, "While I'm at it you want me to bring in the other witnesses that we're still there when we arrived?"

"Yes. Maybe someone saw something," Horatio responded, shaking his head. The case was at a standstill and they were running out of options. Rubbing his brow he added, "We need to contain this person quickly. The last thing Miami needs is a serial killer on the loose."

"No kidding. I'll call you as soon as I know anything," Frank replied and then left out the room to make his calls.

Standing, Calleigh gathered her file and turned to Horatio, her brow raising, "If it is a serial killer...they usually strike within days of their last kill. I'll start going thru the system to see if they're any other unsolved's that have a matching MO."

"Do it fast, Calleigh. The clock's ticking," Horatio remarked heavily. Even though his tone was rough, he knew that Calleigh understood the importance of their expedience. Starting off, he informed her, "If you need me, I'll be on my cell. I want to go and check in with trace."

"Okay," she replied softly, knowing how important this case was to him. When he opened the door and let her thru first, she passed him, heading out into the hallway. Making a bee line for the elevators, Calleigh remained focused on what she had to do. They had a killer out there on the streets that needed to be brought to justice.


	4. Chapter 4

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Sitting in the layout room with her file opened in front of her, Calleigh looked over the reports, photographs and notes from the evidence she had processed in the Jimmy Patterson case. It'd been three days since he'd been found murdered in the dressing room of a local Miami Boutique and they were no closer to finding his killer. Having canvased the store once more and interviewed all the witness', store clerk and even Patterson's widow twice, they still hadn't been able to come up with a viable lead. It was as if the suspect had disappeared into thin air without leaving a trace of themselves behind.

Looking up from her notes as Tim, Eric and Ryan came into the room, she gave them a small smile and sighed, "Horatio will be here shortly, guys. He's filling in the Chief about the case...and I forewarn you all...he's not in a good mood."

"Yeah, well, who can blame him," Tim started as he glanced to the other two men, "we've got zero on this case and the longer this goes like this, the more of a chance we're going to lose it. Not to mention, it's a murder of a former cop…That alone is going to turn up the heat."

Moving around the table and taking a seat on one of the stools, Ryan nodded slightly and sighed, "Yeah." Looking over at his three colleagues, Ryan frowned slightly, "I should have kept up with him more. He was my partner from the first day I started patrol until he left...we usta hang out a lot. Then when that shooting happened, he changed...didn't want to hang out no more...basically distanced himself from all of us."

"That type of thing has the tendency to change one's perspective," Eric chimed in. Arching his brow, he continued, "But that doesn't change the fact that we literally don't have a clue as to who has done this. We're dead in the water on this."

Shaking her head, Calleigh pursed her lips "No...there has to be something we are missing somewhere. No killer can just not leave any evidence of themselves or some type of trail. This had to be someone that knew Patterson, possibly watched him coming and going from his home and work...maybe even interacted with him at some point."

"It's then we'll find what we're looking for," Horatio interjected from the doorway. Having finished with his tense meeting with the Chief, Horatio pondered the case on the way back to the lab. It was obvious that they were missing something …important. Now they had to look beyond what they had in front of them. They had to dig deeper.

"We have to look further than just the surface," he remarked, entering the lab completely.

Nodding, Tim narrowed his brow curiously, "And how do you propose to do that, H? We already know that he's been the consummate husband, he never really went anywhere. He pretty much became a ghost."

"Someone figured out his steps and that's what we're going to have to do." Passing by Calleigh, he glanced at her and then focused on the three of them, "We're going to have to get into his personal life. I've obtained a search warrant for his house, if there's something to find, we will find it there."

Nodding, Calleigh looked to Horatio and asked, "Can we get one for their bank records also? Maybe he was paying someone on the side that the wife didn't know about. It'd be worth checking out."

"It's definitely worth checking out." Immediately feeling a resurgence, his tone strengthened, "We're missing the defining picture here. We need to walk in his shoes. Eric and Ryan, you're going to go over the receipts that will be coming in, Tim and Calleigh, you'll get the bank records."

A small smile formed as Calleigh glanced to the others, seeing the same light coming to their eyes. Raising her brow, she began to gather her papers, "Sounds good. I'll have Tyler on standby for the Patterson's computer. Maybe he can find something on there that'll help."

"That could definitely be a starting point. I'll canvass the police department. Although everyone says he dropped off the radar after the shooting, someone knows something." Steadying his gaze on Ryan, he motioned to him, "Mr. Wolfe, a word."

Nodding, Ryan watched as Calleigh, Eric and Tim left out the room, leaving just him and Horatio. Taking in a deep breath, Ryan sighed, "I've told you everything I know, H."

"I understand that, Mr. Wolfe, but I'm more interested in what happened on the job. As partners, you would confide in each other." Glancing up to him, he remarked gently, "As much as this may disturb you, Mr. Wolfe, I have to ask. Was there anything that he told you in confidence?"

Thinking back and trying to remember, Ryan remained quiet for a few minutes, his eyes on the table. Crinkling his brow, he nodded, "There was something..." Looking over at his boss, Ryan lifted his head more, "He mentioned once or twice that he lost some bets he'd placed at the race track on the horses. Said that his wife hated it when he went, so he just wouldn't tell her. Jimmy would bring his lunch being our shift started before she was up...so the money she held out for him he'd use to bet with."

"He was a regular at the track. I suppose…I suppose that's somewhere to start. Thank you, Mr. Wolfe." Noting the time, he watched as the rest of his team prepared for departure and amended his assignment, "Eric, take another tech and go over the receipts. Mr. Wolfe and I are going to go on a road trip."

"He was a regular at the track. I suppose…I suppose that's somewhere to start. Thank you, Mr. Wolfe." Watching as he left out of the lab, Horatio checked his watch and started out himself. He was determined to get to the bottom of this before the next body showed up.

* * *

Watching intently as he left the building, Diane exhaled heavily, the frustration coursing through her. Three days had passed and she hadn't seen a moment yet that she could strike under the cover of anonymity; her success in her venture depended on her ability to remain unseen. The first hint of her presence, the game was over and her vengeance would be left unattainable. There was no way she would allow that. She would have to remain a ghost, merely a passing thought.

She watched for as long as she could, turning the ignition with the intent on following them her frustrations slowly dwindling away. In the three days after she'd struck, no one was the wiser and she reveled in the fact that they were swimming in circles. Patterson was the obvious choice as her first victim; with his subsequent early retirement from the force, no one would think to delve deeper into his supposed non-existent private life. In her weeks of following him, her confidence grew knowing that his lack of visibility would play right into her hands. If he remained invisible to the outer world, no one would notice his disappearance. The moment in the boutique couldn't have played out any better. Even with the surveillance, her plan kept her in the shadows, exactly where she wanted to be.

Making sure to stay several car lengths behind, she kept the vehicle in sight, all the while going through the plan in her head. The moment she caught him alone, she would pounce on him, extracting her revenge for past discretion's. She didn't fault him per se for what happened but he had been present and as such, he needed a taste of her retribution. In her mind, those who were there held fault, even if they hadn't pulled the trigger themselves, and as such, they would all suffer the same fate. Her thoughts switched from one person to the next, suffusing the present with the past. Each time she'd seen their smiling faces, she felt a slice to her heart. How dare they continue on with their life knowing that an innocent one had been taken?

Gripping the wheel tightly, she bit out, "Bastards…the lot of them. They shouldn't know happiness…love. They should suffer…" Her vision remained steadfast on the hulking vehicle, her determination renewed. She wouldn't let them slip; she only needed the window of opportunity that she was sure would surface.

All she had to do was wait.

* * *

After spending a week chasing down leads that got them no where, and talking to many people that had known Patterson, Ryan pulled into the driveway of his home. Sitting in the silence of his car for a few minutes, he closed his eyes, thankful he had the next day off. Ever since the death of his ex-partner, Ryan had been doing all he could to try to find his killer and bring closer to Jimmy's wife. Exhaling slowly, his lifted his head, looking towards his front door and shook his head when he noticed he'd forgotten to turn on his door light before leaving out for his shift earlier that morning.

Opening the door, he got out, reaching back in for his jacket and the Burger King bag holding his dinner inside. Rarely did he ever stop for fast food, but tonight he was in no mood to cook, only to relax. Walking towards his door, he sought out the house key on his key ring and heard footfalls out on the sidewalk. Looking over, he smiled as a woman with light blonde hair came into view as she jogged by.

Keeping a steady pace, Diane glanced at her prey before passing him, fighting the temptation to pounce on him. Just like with Patterson, all the years of pain surfaced at the sight of him, his boyish grin making her stomach lurch. He didn't deserve to live, each breath in his body was measured far beyond what she had lost. Once she was sure he'd stop staring at her lean form, she turned and focused on the path before her, her expression darkening. She'd planned this out for a week, noticing his patterns and focusing on how to better exploit the moment. Tonight was going to be his last night on Earth and she would be just that much closer to meeting her goal.

Readying herself, she then flung herself over and tumbled hard, the impact tearing a blood curdling scream from her voice. The pain in her leg ripped through her but she knew that she'd only done minimal damage. It was all a ploy to get him to come closer, and it was working. Turning over, she held her bleeding leg, slipping the blade out of her sock as she did so. Palming it precisely, she waited for him to approach, knowing that he wouldn't ignore a cry for help.

Slipping his key into the lock of his door, Ryan's head turned quickly as a cry of pain broke the silence of his neighborhood. Squinting, he could see the woman that had jogged by down on the ground, holding onto her leg. Dropping his bag of food, Ryan took off running over to her and instantly kneeling down beside her as he reached her, "Ma'am...ma'am, are you okay?"

Wincing, Diane nodded and bit out, "I think I might've screwed up my leg. It hurts really badly." Watching the young man as he glanced down at her leg, she drew up her hand and struck quickly, embedding the blade deep into his neck. She heard his scream of pain at the moment of impact and wrenched it out roughly. She watched as he grasped futilely at the pulsating wound and smirked evilly, catching the bewilderment in his eyes. With each pump of his heart, she saw the profusion of blood as it cascaded over his hand. As he fell on his back, Diane moved swiftly to cover him, placing her hand over his mouth.

Leaning down, she whispered, "Remember the innocent life you took as I take yours." Running the knife from one end of his throat to the other, Diane laughed manically, flinging herself away.

Once again, she was a mess but she accounted for that and moved in the direction in which she came. Pain stabbed through her as she jogged toward her parked car, careful to make sure prying eyes weren't watching. Satisfied that she had remained unseen, she got in the car and brought the engine to life, pulling away slowly. The last thing she needed was to bring attention to her departure and as such she eased through the winding streets of the neighborhood, picking up the one time use phone.

Dialing 9-1-1 she waited for the dispatch to pick up and smiled as she looked in the rearview mirror at his prone body, speaking in a mock frightened voice, "Oh my God! There's a body on the sidewalk. I think he's bleeding to death! You have to hurry! 524 Lockhaven Drive. Hurry!"

Not giving the dispatcher time enough to respond, she hung up the phone and pressed down further, sending her car into the darkness.

* * *

After a long day of still no leads in the Patterson case, Horatio was happy to see it come to an end. This was getting frustrating; a week had passed with no headway and the trail seemed to be getting cold. He was starting to think that this case was losing traction and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Absolution would be loss to his widow and a murderer still ran the streets, something he couldn't quite reconcile with. There had to be something they were missing but with the day long gone behind him, he settled his mind, vowing to retread in the morning. At the moment, he was being lulled from thoughts of the case by her touch and it was doing a smashing job.

Exhaling through the sensations she was affording him, he glanced down at her cradled within his thighs, her intimate kiss further blasting away the frustration. Gripping the sides of the chair, he flexed his hips to thrust into the wet heat of her mouth, enjoying the pressure she applied with each suck. Reaching to move her hair to the side, he smiled as he caught her eyes seeing the unquenchable lust that resided within them. With as stressful day as he'd had, he could not have found a better way to relieve the tension.

After a moment, he gently lifted her head away from him and brought her up to sit on his lap, his rock hard erection glancing the heat of her sex. Palming her exposed breasts, he ran his thumbs over her pebbled nipples, watching her face as it morphed from surprise to pure pleasure, a devilish smirk playing on his lips. He was ready to take her in what would be the first time tonight but hopefully not the last, planning on exerting all of that pent up tension over her willing body.

Lifting her up once more, he fed himself into her and lowered her down gently, relishing the sounds of contented pleasure as they escaped her lips. Gripping her hips, he commanded softly, "Ride me, sweetheart."

Wanting him to forget about the outside world around them even it if was only for a little while, Calleigh had given herself a mission, one of pure pleasure for them both. Dipping her hips, she took him deeper into her body, her head lulling back and pushing her breasts out to him more. She knew exactly how he liked her to be when he needed to released himself from the stress and tension of the job and she was willing to let him use her body in any way he wanted. Rotating her hips, she lifted her head and looked into his eyes, readjusting her knees and pushing herself up off him some and then coming back down hard, a small cry of pleasure falling from her lips.

Finding a nice rhythm, Horatio slapped her ass as he met her thrust, each one getting stronger and harder. Hearing her cry out infused him with more energy and soon he had increased the tempo steadily. Her body was what he needed and he was going to take all that he could from her.

Feeling the surge of his first release coming, he heard his cell come to life and growled, causing him to thrust faster into her. When her phone joined in the cacophony he felt the anger boiling over and slowed his thrust but reticent to leave her without giving her release. The shrill of the phones continued and he knew that the moment was shot.

Stopping completely, he looked to Calleigh apologetically and smoothed her hair away from her eyes, seeing the disappointment, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but we have to get that."

Nodding as she breathed heavily, she sat up on his lap, "Our work never ends." Leaning back some as he led onto her waist, she reached for their phones on the coffee table, getting his first and handing it to him and then hers. Opening it, she looked at the texted message from dispatch, her brow crinkling, "Horatio...we've got another officer down."

Flipping up his own phone confirmed his fears and he exhaled heavily as she lifted herself away from him the dread filling him quickly. Another officer down. He could only hope that it wasn't the same killer, leaving another dead body in their wake.

Studying the dispatcher's text as Calleigh set about getting dressed, he frowned, "524 Lockhaven…that sounds familiar."

Picking up her panties and slipping them back on, Calleigh then went for her bra that had been tossed to the other side of the living room, "Might be an address we've been out to before, Horatio."

"Could be," he responded absently. Standing to gather his clothing he glanced to her as she finished dressing and gave her a soft smile, "I guess we'll have to pick up where we left off later. This could be a long night." All the while, the address continued to run through his mind and he looked to Calleigh as she brushed her hair, "I'm thinking it's going to be all hands on deck, might want to call in Wolfe and Delko. Speed's probably already there."

"I can all them on the way." Getting her gun and badge, Calleigh clipped them onto her belt, "Uh...you want me to ride with you in the hummer or just take my jeep?"

Slipping on his suit coat and smoothing it out, he approached her and grinned, "Your jeep. We have to keep up the pretenses…for now. I have an extra kit in the Hummer. You can use that."

"Okay." Fixing his collar, she ran her hand down his shirt, and smiled, "I'll meet you there and get it then." Getting up on her toes, she gave him a kiss and whispered, "I love you."

Wanting to hold on to her just a moment longer, he encircled his arm around her waist and replied breathlessly, "I love you. One day, I'll be able to show you fully." Reluctantly, he released her and exhaled, "See you there."

Nodding, Calleigh went back to the couch, slipping on her heels and gathering her purse and keys. Making sure she had her cell phone, she followed him to the door, going thru as he opened it for her and headed for her jeep. Getting in, she started the engine, looking back to him as he opened the door tot he hummer and waved to her. Waving back, she then backed out, knowing they couldn't show up together and deciding on her route. Getting out onto the street, she turned the vehicle int he direction of the back way out of his neighborhood and putting it to where he would arrived at least five minutes ahead of her.

Horatio noticed her change of direction and shook his head at her devotion to them and their need to keep their relationship secret. He realized right then that there was no other for him; Calleigh had his heart and his soul, it was only a matter of time before they could be free with their relationship.

Shifting his focus to the task at hand, Horatio drove steadily, the address again running through his mind. He wouldn't be satisfied until he knew what the address meant to him and as he finally made his approach to the street, he remembered clearly why the address had stuck with him. The street was already lined with several radio cars, the flashing lights painting a macabre picture against several of the houses. As expected, there were onlookers, many resolving to stay in their own yards while others were courageous enough to filter onto the street, inching closer to the yellow crime scene tape that surrounded the familiar drive way. His heart sank completely when he pulled the Hummer to a stop, his eyes focusing on the car he'd seen so many times at the lab. Resting his head on the steering wheel, Horatio exhaled heavily, his worst fears coming to life.

Hanging up with Eric, Calleigh again tried Ryan's cell and sighed heavily as it went straight to his voice mail. Frustrated, she breathed out, "Ryan, it's Calleigh. We need all hands on deck at 524 Lockhaven. We've got an officer down, the rest of the team is in route. Call me as soon as you get this." Hanging up, she closed her phone, sliding it back into her pocket and looking at the GPS. Within minutes, she pulled onto the street, her vision being met with flashing lights, and a crowd of onlookers. Seeing his hummer parked close to the police tape, Calleigh got as close as she could and shut off her engine. Getting out, her brow crinkled, the area looking somewhat familiar to her.

When she spotted Horatio standing just inside the tape, she went over, signing in and then ducking under and going to his side. Her eyes went to where he was looking, her steps halting and taking in a breath. Parting her lips, she breathed out, "Ryan..."

Hearing her breathless exclamation, Horatio exhaled heavily and shook his head, unsure if he could even form the words. The full impact of Ryan's death hadn't hit him quite yet and he found himself just staring at his prone body, not really seeing the profusion of blood. His mind traveled through the years of knowing the young man and how much he'd grown when he became a part of the team. His heart was mired in despair as he finally gave himself a respite, looking away from him in an effort to control his simmering emotions.

Trusting himself to speak, Horatio did so quietly, staring at the darkened house in front of him, "Nothing is more important than this case. I want everyone scouring this area, no rock unturned, no lead not followed. Understood?"

Gathering herself the best she could, Calleigh took in a deep breath, nodding and looking away and to Horatio. Seeing the sadness in his eyes, she whispered, "I understand. I'll uh...I'll call Alexx and get her out here. Ryan deserves the best."

"I'd…I'd appreciate that," Horatio answered lowly. Unable to avoid looking at him, Horatio shook his head and exhaled, his shoulders feeling heavier than ever before. He had seen him only hours before, leaving him in the trace lab to finish up. His mind started to wander and he wondered if there was anything he could've done to circumvent…this.

Placing his hands on his hips, he tapped his badge rapidly and asked, "How far out is Eric?"

"Tim should be here any minute and I talked to Eric about ten minutes ago...so about ten to fifteen on him." Running a hand thru her hair, she took a step closer to him, keeping her voice to where only he could hear her, "Horatio...are you gonna be okay to do this? We're all pretty close on this one."

"As much as that is true, Calleigh, I cannot…I can't let this…I can't let this go," Horatio answered, exasperated. Moments of silence passed between them before he spoke again, "He needs our best on this, Calleigh. Our very best."

"He'll have it, Horatio." The sound of a motorcycle coming down the street caught Calleigh's attention and she looked to see Tim pulling up and parking behind her jeep. Looking back to Horatio, he tilted her head, "I'll go fill Tim in and then get the kit's out your Hummer."

Horatio nodded absently as she took her leave and knelt beside the body. As protocol dictated, he couldn't touch the body, not until the ME released it. Until then he was forced to stand guard over Ryan, making sure that no one came too close. Kneeling, he surveyed what he could see; the profusion of blood came from his throat being slit, it saturating his shirt and pooling on the ground. Taking out his mag lite, he got up and circled the body carefully, clearing a path. His brow narrowed as he found blood droplets a few feet from the body. There was a big probability that it came from the attacker.

Going over and meeting Tim as he dismounted his bike, Calleigh steadied herself as she looked up at him, seeing him look past her towards the driveway. Knowing he'd never really gotten along well with Ryan, Calleigh had always gotten onto him about not giving Ryan a chance. But in the past few weeks, Tim had been trying to get to know their young colleague a little more and had even taken to kidding around with him some. Taking in a deep breath, she sighed, "Prepare yourself, Tim. We uh...we know the vic. It's uh...it's Ryan."

Disbelief ran through him as he looked to Calleigh and then the scene, "You're kidding me…Ryan? How….what happened?"

Looking back over to where Horatio was, Calleigh sighed and then looked back at Tim, "I don't know yet. I got here a few minutes ago and Horatio told me. Horatio wants our best on this...there isn't gonna be another scene."

Starting off, Tim focused on the scene before him, pushing past the numerous uniforms that littered the sidewalk. True, he hadn't liked the new guy well, but he was growing on him. He had started to lighten up on him tremendously and found him bright and quick on his feet. To see him now lying on the ground, dead, was a jolt to his system. Stopping right at the edge of the body, he looked over to Horatio who was studying the area around him and asked Calleigh, "When's Alexx getting here? We need to get started as quick as possible."

"I'm gonna call her now. He deserves the best we got...and Alexx will take good care of him. Tim...if you could, can you call the lab and get someone to bring the van and some extra kits? I think there are only two in Horatio's Hummer and mine's at the lab."

"I'll get on it." Watching Horatio's demeanor decrease before his very eyes, he asked Calleigh, "Is H going to be okay to do this? He was kinda close to him."

"I'll be watching him, Tim. Horatio insisted that he'd be okay though. Right now, his mind is set on finding out who did this." Pulling out her cell, Calleigh sighed, "I'll be back in a few. I'm gonna get Alexx rolling."

"Alright, I'll get the van here." Keeping his eyes on Horatio, he started toward him, stopping just a few paces away from the body, "Is the path cleared, to you, H?"

Lifting his head some, Horatio shined his light onto the driveway and made a line in, "From you...straight to here." When Tim approached, Horatio went back to shinning his light around the area and trying to focus on his job at hand, "Did Calleigh fill you in, Speed?"

Tim approached steadily and nodded, "Yeah, she told me what she knew." Glancing at Ryan, he frowned and shook his head and pulled out his own mag lite, shining around the general radius of the body. Perplexed, he gestured to the left, "This looks to be similar to Patterson. But I see something different, there's serious arterial spray here. The carotid must've been punctured. Look at the spray on the sidewalk."

"Yeah...and we got blood droplets leading away from him...maybe we'll get lucky and it be our suspects," Horatio replied as he pointed it out with his own light, his tone speaking to how much the situation was hurting him. "Use my kit and let's get to collecting samples, Speed. I want every drop of blood ran on this. Ryan wasn't one to let someone get the best of him, he would have fought back."

Respecting Horatio's view, he offered, "What if there's something that tells the opposite? The idea that this is even remotely close to Patterson's scene is already throwing up red flags. This person is accelerating."

"Then we need to find the link between them, Speed. These are not just random attacks...our suspect picked them for a reason...and I want to know that reason," Horatio stated as he stood up and saw Calleigh coming over towards them. Looking back at the house, Horatio shined his light up towards the front door, seeing a bag and crinkled his brow. Keeping the area lite up, he tilted his head, "Speed...is that a paper bag up there on Mr. Wolfe's doorstep?"

Looking in the direction that he pointed, Tim saw the item in question and nodded, "It seems like it. What do you think it is?" They traded glances with each other and then Tim glanced around the scene, "You don't think that it had something to do with Ryan's murder, do you?"

"I don't know. Clear a path up there, Speed and let's find out what it is. Also check to see if the house is open or if our suspect met Mr. Wolfe when he arrived home. I'm gonna go see if anyone of the neighbor's might have heard or seen anything," Horatio replied as he lowered his light. Glancing over to Calleigh as she stood back, he raised his brow, "Did you get in touch with Alexx?"

"Yeah, she's on her way. She's having her haulers meet her here to cut down on time," Calleigh said, her eyes going to her fallen friend.

Noticing her glazed stare, Horatio asked, "Calleigh…are you okay to do this? You asked about me but you…you were very close to Ryan. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Coming back to herself, Calleigh looked to Horatio and nodded, her brow crinkling some, "Yeah...I'll be fine, Horatio. It's just hard to believe this is happening." Hearing more vehicles arriving, Calleigh shifted her weight and nodded back to his Hummer, "I'll uh...I'll go get the kits so we can get started."

Reaching out for her, Horatio didn't think but just acted as he brought her close and embraced her, whispering in her ear, "Everything's going to be alright, sweetheart. We're going to get through this."

Instinctively, her arms went around him, holding onto him like a life line. Closing her eyes tight, she held back the tears that wanted to fall and nodded slightly at his comforting words. Staying in the moment for a few seconds more, they parted and she wiped at her eyes and recomposed herself. "Thank you, Horatio."

"No worries, Calleigh. If this becomes too much, you let me know, okay?" The concern laced with the inherent sadness and he averted his eyes to Ryan and then out to the surrounding scene. In the gathering crowd, Horatio suspected – or hoped- that there was a witness among them. The last thing he needed was to lose footing on this case before it even began. Time was of the essence and they were running out of it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Settling the white sheet over his body, Alexx sniffled some and took in a deep breath as she moved to the head of her table. Looking down at her charge, she ran a gloved hand gently over the side of his face, shaking her head at how someone could have taken the life such a bright, sweet, energetic young man. With time now being of the essence, Alexx has to try to help find who might have taken one of her babies from them.

Moving around to the other side of the table, she began to examine the neck wound, the jagged skin around the entry point evidence to a serrated edge knife being used again. Probing the wounds, Alexx's brow crinkled as she continued to look and then reached for her tweezers, "What a minute...what do we have here." Carefully, Alexx moved the tweezers into place and then pulled out a small foreign object from the wound. Standing back up fully, she studied it under the light and shook her head, making sure to speak up so it could be recorded, "Found what looks to be maybe a piece of plastic...or even material from clothing. Will send this up to trace for analysis."

Placing the tiny piece of material into a small jar, Alexx smiled as she felt a change in the room followed by the familiar silence. Forcing a smile, she labeled the bottle, "Just in time, Horatio."

Coming closer, Horatio attempted to keep his eyes focused on Alexx rather than the white sheet, the weariness of the night wearing on him. Most of the evening was spent scouring the area around Ryan's apartment for both more evidence and witnesses. Although not many witnesses came forth, there had been a few rays of hope in the matter of evidence. Whereas Patterson's scene lacked any sign of evidence, Ryan's was replete of it. As soon as they had collected it all, he put a rush on them, hoping to get in front of this killer. He couldn't afford to miss a step.

Attempting a small smile, his gaze wandered to Ryan and he swallowed hard, "What have you found, Alexx?"

"Not a whole lot, Horatio," Alexx sighed as she looked to him. Seeing how this case was taking it's toll on her old friend, she'd worked with him long enough to learn he wouldn't step down or stop until the killer was brought to justice. Showing him the evidence bottle, she cocked a brow, "But, I did find this in the wound track from the neck. I figured trace would be able to tell you what it is we're looking at."

Handing it to him, she continued, "Also, it look's as if the same weapon that was used on Patterson was also used on Ryan. The skin is jagged around the entry point to the neck...and it did penetrate the carotid artery. Even if his throat hadn't been compromised, he would have bleed out in a matter of a few minutes. The laceration to his throat was basically our killer showing off."

Listening intently, Horatio looked to the sole physical evidence collected and then back to Ryan. No matter the wound, he wouldn't have survived. The thought continue to ruminate in his mind, pulling at plausible motives. The fact that the assailant worked efficiently and under the cloak of darkness gave evidence of astute planning. Someone was targeting the police department and picking its members off one by one. His only problem now lay in where to start looking and of course, a plausible motive. That could only be obtained by following the links that brought these two cases together.

With his mind running with thoughts and ideas, he looked up to Alexx and smiled, "I think our killer's moment to shine just might have given us some leeway , Alexx. Every bit of this screams premeditation. We only need to find the common link between Patterson and Ryan."

"Find them, Horatio...cause I don't like having my friends on this table in front of me," she replied softly, holding back her emotions so she could finish her job at hand. Taking in a breath, Alexx added, "I already sent blood and tissue samples to tox and his clothes are bagged up and ready to go as well."

Horatio acknowledged her quietly and then took one last glance at Ryan, licking his lips in preparation to say something. When he went to open his mouth, he found that the words simply didn't want to come and he frustratingly turned away, shaking his head. Ryan had paid the price for his lack of action; he couldn't allow that to happen again.

"Thank you…Alexx. Thank you for everything," he responded lowly. Turning toward the double doors of the morgue, he paused and looked over his shoulder, "Good job, Alexx."

Watching him closely, Alexx raised her brow, "Horatio...baby, you know where to find me if you need to talk later."

"I will, Alexx. I will," he promised. Walking to the doors, he pushed out of them with a new determination. Now that he had a plausible plan, he could begin to see the cases from different angles. His first stop, however would be to drop the new piece of evidence at the trace lab and then go from there.

It had only taken him minutes to get back to the lab, walking the deserted halls quickly. Most of the evening shift was working their own cases while his team was full steam ahead on the two most important cases in front of them. He knew that they would have to take a break sometime, but he could saw it in their eyes at the scene, no one was willing to break the momentum.

Pushing into the trace lab, he saw Tim fixed behind the microscopes, his lab coat hanging abruptly about his shoulders. Horatio perceived an air of anticipation within the lab realizing that this was just Speed's way of processing and dealing what was going on.

Clearing his throat, he placed the new evidence down and spoke gently, "Finding anything, Speed?"

Bouncing his leg slightly as he sat half perched on a stool in front of a microscope, Tim adjusted the lens and sighed, "Just finding salt and more salt...typical for Miami." Lifting his head and rubbing his eyes, he then looked over at his boss and to the new evidence on the table. Nodding towards it he asked, "What's that?"

"This was found in Ryan's wound track. It looks like some kind of material, but of course we don't know that just yet." Unable to hide his disappointment, Horatio exhaled, "It's the first tangible clue we've had. Maybe it can tell us something."

Pursing his lips and nodding, Tim then got up, taking the evidence bottle in hand. Going over to his table, he looked back at Horatio, "Did we get anything off the neighbors?"

"There were no witnesses. It seems that we're back where we started from. I'm hoping that this turns out to be something substantial. We need to find this person and put a stop to it."

"Yeah, we do." Putting on a fresh set of gloves, Tim opened the bottle and with a pair of tweezers, he brought out the small piece of material. Looking at it and seeing all the blood, he sighed, shaking his head and then cut off a small piece. Placing the sample into a slide, he then carried it over to the microscope to see if he could tell what they might be dealing with. Adjusting the lenses and he peered into, his brow crinkled and he stood back up, "Uh, H...this is clothing material...as in cotton. Possibly from a shirt or even t-shirt."

"Okay, so we have a cotton like material covered in what I believe is blood." Staring at the microscope, he frowned, "I know it will have Ryan's DNA on it, but just for kicks, we should send it to DNA. You never know what can come up."

"I'll get it right over there," Tim replied, taking his sample off. Placing the rest back into it's bottle, Tim glanced at Horatio, seeing him staring off. Earlier in the evening he'd seen Horatio and Calleigh in a deep embrace at the scene, and at the same time, he thought he also saw something else there. Deciding not to tread too much, he asked, "How's Calleigh handling all this?"

"She's …ah…she's holding up the best she can right now. I think we're all doing the best we can, but I think she's going to be okay." Looking to him, he asked, "How about you? How are you holding up?"

Shrugging some, Tim looked away, "It'll be weird without having him around here to annoy me anymore. The kid had a lot of potential." Shifting his weight, Tim then snapped off his gloves, tossing them into the trash, "I'll uh...I'll get this over to DNA and have them put a rush on it."

"Alright." Watching as Tim peeled off his lab coat, he offered, "Speed, if you need time, let me know, okay?"

"Thanks, H...I should be fine. Look uh...once I drop this off I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat and some coffee. You want me to bring you back anything? It's almost five am now and we've been at it all night just about."

Stunned to hear the time, Horatio shook his head, "Ah…no, I'm good. Why don't you go ahead and go home and get some rest after you drop this off." Seeing him about to dispute the offer, he narrowed his brow, "It was a request, Speed, but I can make it an order if you like. Get some rest, we can tackle this again in a few hours."

Looking to him, Tim nodded and then raised a brow, "Only if you take your own advice, H. You've been at it just as long as we have."

Acknowledging that with a nod, he exhaled, "We need to come at this with fresh eyes and let the initial shock settle." Thinking about Calleigh, he met Tim at the door, "I don't want to see you back here before nine, Speed."

"Yeah," Tim exhaled and looked to see Eric still going over fingerprints. Smirking, he nodded in his direction, "Better let Delko go too before his eyes start crossing."

"It's my next stop," Horatio promised, shifting his gaze toward the young Cuban. He could see the determination in his actions but also the exhaustion, knowing he wouldn't give up until the job was done. Refocusing back on Tim, he grinned, "Get some rest, Speed."

"You too, H." Taking his leave and heading towards the DNA lab, Tim waved to Eric as he passed his lab, knowing he wouldn't be too far behind him leaving. The night had been long and hard on them all, but it was only the beginning. Tim could sense they hadn't seen the last of there illusive killer.

Watching as Tim made way toward the DNA lab, he then made a stop at fingerprinting, giving Eric the same advice and content to know he was going to take it. The next stop was firearms and he had to steel himself to face her, knowing that she would be exhausted and emotional. When he finally did make it down there, he stood in the doorway, watching over her quietly. He could see the frustration as it filtered over her, cloaking her completely. It was one of the things he loved about Calleigh; her passion fueled her quest for the truth and once she got started, she wouldn't stop until she found a suitable conclusion.

Clearing his throat gently, he spoke quietly, "Ready to step away, sweetheart?"

With her eyes fixed on the computer screen in front of her, Calleigh continued to go thru endless numbers of images of knives, trying to find the one that had taken Patterson and now Ryan. His voice broke the silence around her, but she remained focused and shook her head as she continued on, "No...I'm good."

Approaching from behind her, Horatio exhaled and shook his head, readying himself for a battle of the wills. Calleigh was notoriously stubborn and as such, she made a formidable adversary. Horatio was content in the knowledge that she wasn't an adversary. Reaching to take her shoulders, he massaged them gently, bending to her ear, "Let this go for right now, Calleigh. Come back with rested eyes…Let it go."

Her finger continued to tap on the mouse, the images changing with each click. Even with him right in her ear, Calleigh breathed out, "I can't, Horatio. I need to find the knife that was used. I know it has to be in the system..."

His hand left her shoulder and reached to cover it on the mouse, his grip gentle, "Calleigh, you have to let it go. Just for the night. You need rest…you need time to process this." When she began to resist him, he firmed his tone, "Calleigh, let this go."

Stilling and closing her eyes, Calleigh felt the slight burn of having starred at the computer screen for hours on end. When she could open them again, she lowered her head in defeat and whispered, "I feel so useless right now. I've never had this much trouble finding a weapon...or one at least like what we're looking for."

"You're exhausted and trying to reconcile your feelings. You're also frustrated because we couldn't save Ryan." Turning her toward him, he cupped her chin lovingly and sighed, "You're not useless, sweetheart. When you're recharged, your skills are unmatched. Right now, however, you're about to crash and burn." Lifting her chin, he bent to brush his lips against hers in a soft kiss and sighed, "Come home with me, Calleigh."

Blinking slowly, Calleigh looked into his blue eyes, seeing the same exhaustion and frustration she felt. Nodding slowly, she took hold of his hand, "Okay." When he stood back up and took a step back, she stood also, stretching her back. Looking at her screen, she reached over, turning it off so she could pick back up where she was and reached for her purse, "I won't be too far behind you, Horatio."

Concerned with her ability to drive, Horatio offered, "Why don't you just ride with me?" When she began to shake her head, Horatio countered, "You're exhausted, Calleigh. It would surprise me if you could get out of the garage." Bringing her back into his arms, he whispered, "We'll be discreet, I promise, Calleigh."

Relishing the closeness, Calleigh closed her eyes, his warmth surrounding her and giving her strength. Laying her head against him, she whispered, "I don't care who knows that I love you, Horatio."

Her words provoked a small smile as he caressed her back slowly, hoping to relax her even more, "I don't either, sweetheart. Never have." Reluctant to pull away from her, he moved a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and smiled more, "Ready?"

"Yeah," she whispered, the events of the night finally starting to bring her down. When they parted, Calleigh yawned as they walked to the door and she turned off her lab's lights before heading out into the hallway. When he came back to her side, they began to walk towards the elevator, his hand resting on the small of her back to help guide her along. It would be hours before he'd let them come back to the lab and she planned on sleeping in his protective arms as much as she could until then.

* * *

Parking the Hummer in the drive, Horatio glanced at the sidewalk in front of the house, the images of Ryan lying there flashing in his mind. The crime scene tape billowed in the slight breeze and despite the eerie silence, there was a serene quality to the atmosphere. Time was moving on, people were coming and going, but Ryan would never see another day. The thought hit him hard and as he strode toward his door, he felt the pang of guilt as it welled deeply, wishing that there was something he could have done. It would take him a while to reconcile his guilt but the only thing he could do now was seek out the one responsible and make them pay.

Hearing another vehicle pull up, he glanced back to see another Hummer pull in behind his and watched as Tim and Eric got out, the expressions on their faces mirroring his own. It was hard to fathom losing one of the team and he could see easily see that it was going to take a while for them all to come to grips with it.

As they approached, he attempted a smile and nodded to the two men, "I see you were able to leave Calleigh at the lab. How did you manage that?"

With their kits in hand, Tim and Eric came to rest in front of their boss and Tim squinted his eyes in the bright Miami sunlight, "Well, she was set on finding the knife used, H. That and Alexx was casting the neck wound so Calleigh could see if it matched Patterson's." Looking towards the house, he sighed, "By the way, she said to tell you she'll be out in the field. Something about going to a few local knife shops once she's able to compare the castings."

Making a mental note to give her a call, Horatio nodded and turned back to the house, "Perhaps it's best she stay busy with the knife." Remembering the night before how Calleigh cried herself to sleep in his arms, Horatio knew that she was staying busy so she wouldn't have to think about the sudden loss of such an integral part of their team. It was that determination that would fuel the quest to break the case.

Following Horatio up to the door, Tim glanced to Eric and then turned, looking back out at the neighborhood around them. Taking a mental note of their surroundings, he turned back as Horatio opened the door and and went inside. Trailing in behind Eric, Tim looked around, seeing home clean the place was and that nothing seemed out of place. Shaking his head, he sighed, "Not the typical bachelor pad I'm usta seeing."

"Well, look at his work space in the lab. He was the most organized between us," Eric explained with a small smile, "he was a fanatic about keeping it structured."

"That was his OCD." Walking in further a step at ta time and turning on his flashlight, Tim shined it towards the bookshelves, "It all just spilled between home and work. Impressive reading collection though. Forensic journals, medical books that Alexx would probably drool over...okay, _Meditation Techniques _and _Yoga For A Healthy Lifestyle._..different."

"Yoga, huh? Never took Ryan to be such a health nut."

"Gentlemen," Horatio warned as he glanced back at them. Giving them a pointed look, he then looked to the wall that held his commendations and pictures, exhaling heavily, "We're here to find something that would tell us why someone would want to kill him. We should get started."

"Sorry, H. It's just this is stuff we never knew about Ryan. Seeing a corner desk, Tim went over to it, shinning his light over the perfectly stacked papers in one corner and a notebook in the other. Placing it kit on the floor at his feet, Tim pulled a set of gloves, pulling them on and then stood back up. Reaching for the notebook he began to look thru the pages. Crinkling his brow as he got about halfway thru the pages, Tim glanced to Horatio and then back tot he page, "H...I think you need to see this."

Going over to Tim, he slipped on a pair of gloves and took the book in hand, reading through the dates and locations alongside a name. Perplexed, he turned the page, finding more of the same, "What are we looking at here?"

"Don't really know...but he was meeting with this chick, Patty, a lot. H, he never said anything about seeing anyone or even having a girlfriend. Matter of fact, one night him and I were talking and he said he hadn't dated in months."

"That makes her a person of interest. We're going to need to contact her. Have any idea what the locations are?" Horatio asked as he continued to flip through the pages. "There's a lot of locations and times here."

Taking the notebook back from him, Tim flipped the pages back, finally coming to the end and smirked, pointing to the last entry, "Looks like he was supposed to meet her this evening at...of all places, Chubby's Taco Shack, seven o'clock."

"This could be our chance to talk to her. She may have some valuable information," Horatio responded, looking to him. "Are you up for an evening at Chubby's Taco Shack?"

"Yeah, sure I can," Tim replied, glancing to Horatio and then back tot he book. Leafing through it more, Tim sighed and then closed it, "I'll go over this more at the lab, see if there is anything esle we can use."

"Along with whatever we find here." Horatio began to look around only to be interrupted by Eric as he approached. Crinkling his brow, he asked, "What do you have, Eric?"

Shifting through the papers in his hand, Eric's expression morphed into disbelief, "Believe it or not, it's betting receipts. Apparently, Ryan spent a great deal of time at the track."

Remembering what Ryan had told him about Patterson, he exhaled heavily, "It seems as if Jimmy Patterson hadn't been the only one who had a gambling issue. Eric bag them up and take them to QD when we get back in."

"You think maybe Ryan might have known more then what he told us, H?" Tim asked, a concerned look on his face.

"That is a possibility Speed. This coupled with the meeting seems, at the very least, suspicious."

Sighing roughly, Tim began to bag the notebook, "And here I thought Ryan of all people would stay out of trouble...looks like I was wrong on that call."

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Speed. We can't take that at face value. We have to look at both sides of this." Looking to them both, he then perused the room and shook his head, "We've got a lot of work to do. Might as well get started."

"At least his OCD took over this place. It'll make it easier on us then having to search through dirty underwear and socks and old pizza boxes...you know, like Delko's place," Tim said with a slight smirk to try to lighten the mood some for them.

"Hardy har har," Eric answered back stiffly. Arching a brow, he chuckled lightly, "We won't even go into the toxic waste site that is Speedle's place."

Allowing the two young men the moment, Horatio moved through the room and began to look for anything that could've been out of place. Ryan's OCD was a godsend, otherwise, they would've been looking at hours upon hours of going through his belongings.

* * *

Double checking her watch as she adjusted her book bag on her other shoulder, Patty Oliver shoved her car keys into her pocket and then blew the strand of hair that had fallen out of her eyes. All the day she'd been in classes at Miami Dade University, two of which she had exam's in and another she'd spent in the lab. It was days like these she was happy to see pass by quickly and make way to an evening of lite conversation and study with Ryan.

They had met while he was on patrol years earlier and had even dated for a long while until his hours with the lab and her hours at school became too much for the couple. They had agreed to remain friends, both of which seemed to value. He was always there to lend her a helping hand and she'd been there for him when he needed to unwind and get things off his mind. Tonight however, she was having to study for her next big science exam and Ryan had agreed to help her along.

Chuckling at the place she'd chosen, she knew Ryan didn't really care for greasy fast food joints, but on her budget, she could afford a meal from their while they hit the books. Going in, Patty looked around, not seeing him and pursed her lips some. Shrugging and figuring he was running late, she went up to the counter and placed her order. If anything, she'd at least eat while she waited for him.

When her order was ready, she went over to one of the booths, taking a seat and setting her book bag on the seat beside her. Looking towards the door once more, she the opened her straw and slipped it into her drink. "Don't make me wait all night, Ryan."

Entering into the eatery, Tim scanned the area looking for the woman who had been involved with Ryan. After getting back to the lab and logging in the evidence they found at Ryan's place, he took a moment to research Patty Oliver. He found out some interesting information but even better found a picture in the college paper, giving him an idea of who to look for.

Spying her in a booth, he approached carefully noticing that she was constantly looking toward the door. A feeling of despondency passed over him when he realized he was going to have to tell her of Ryan's demise.

Coming to rest at the booth, he cleared his throat and asked, "Patty Oliver?"

Chewing the mouth full of food, Patty looked up at the dark hair man and then held up a finger as she continued to chew. Reaching for her soda, she took a sip, washing down her food and then looked back up at him, "That would depend on who's asking."

Understanding her need to know who she was talking to, he answered, "The name's Tim Speedle, I'm a CSI. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you some questions about Ryan Wolfe. Do you mind if I take a seat?"

Crinkling her brow, Patty shook her head, pointing tot he other side of the booth. Setting her drink down, she cleared her throat, "You said CSI...you work with Ryan?"

Struck off hand by her question, he answered, "Ah…yeah. I worked with Ryan. It's why I'm here, actually."

Pursing her lips and shaking her head, Patty picked off some cheese from her taco, placing it in her mouth and sighed, "Don't tell me...he's gotta work late and had you stop by to let me know."

Scratching at his temple, Tim exhaled heavily, "Not exactly. Patty, Ryan's dead. He was killed last night in front of his home. I'm here because he kept a log of your meeting times and places. I was hoping that you'd be able to help us with some information."

"Dead? Ryan's dead?" she asked, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. Shaking her head, her breathing hitched some and her eyes teared up as she reached for her cell phone, "He can't be dead..."

Watching as she futilely made an attempt to reach Ryan, he sighed heavily and offered, "He's not going to answer, Patty. He's gone." When it seemed she was calming some, he started, "I was wondering if you had any information that you may could tell me."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Patty took in a breath, closing her eyes for a moment before finally looking back to the man before her. Sniffling, she reached for a napkin, "I don't know what you want to know."

Allowing her a moment, Tim glanced away and then retained his sights on her, leaning in slightly, "Well, to start, what exactly did you two meet about so much? He's got a lot of dates and locations written down."

Taking in a breath, Patty shook her head, trying to hold it together in front of him, "Ryan...he uh...he was helping me study for some of my classes that I take at the University. He and I usta date...and when we broke up we agreed to remain friends. Whenever I needed help with my studies, he was the one that helped me."

"Judging by his entries, you studied a lot," Tim asserted as he sat back. Watching her swipe at her eyes again, he continued, "He saw to it that you got good grades. Are you getting them?"

Nodding, Patty looked over at him, "Yeah, I am. I was supposed to meet him tonight so he could help me study for my next science exam. He was so good at science..." Adverting her eyes, Patty shook her head and sighed, "Who would want to hurt him?"

"It's my job to find out," Tim responded lightly. "So…did you notice anything strange about him the last time you two met? Was he anxious or alert?"

"He was upset. He told me someone he knew from work had been killed. We talked about it some. He uh, he thought he should have kept up better when them, not let things get between them." Reaching for her drink, she took another sip and then stared at the cup, "He said he didn't want it to get that way between us ever."

"Do you believe that there were some lingering feelings between you?" Tim asked cautiously. He'd seen plenty of times where the ex would feign grief while being guilty the entire time. Until every piece of information was unearthed, no questions would go unanswered.

Remaining silent for a few brief seconds as she gathered her thoughts, Patty's brow crinkled as her sights remained on her cup, "Ryan and I only separated because he was working so much and I was taking so many classes. We really didn't have time to be officially dating. We both agreed on that...there were no hard feelings. Do I still love him...yes, and I know he still loved me. He told me every night either in person or on the phone. We were just waiting for the time to be right again."

Hearing the emotion in her voice, Tim regretted the question that had to be answered but knew it was inevitable. Steeling himself, he asked, "Did waiting around for him prove to be too much, Patty? When you saw that his work load just wasn't slacking, did you just...snap?"

Lifting her eyes to him, her brow crinkled and her tone rose, "No...NO. I loved Ryan...I'd never do anything to hurt him. I'd rather die then to have ever hurt him."

Seeing the full brunt of the truth in her eyes, Tim let up some and sighed, shaking his head, "There was nothing about his behavior that could've told you that something was going wrong in his life? Had you had any questionable experiences while with him? Anyone bother you two while you were out?"

"No. Everyone we knew got along with him. Yeah he wasn't perfect, but he was kind and caring. Ryan did have a few bad habits...he sometimes smoked, he liked to drink when we went out...and he gambled...a lot."

Tim remembered the receipts and asked, "Did you go with him to the tracks? Any of his bookies try to make problems for him?" In what he thought was going to be a bust was finally playing out some and he hoped he'd get more information. "Did he ever run into any problems?"

Frowning some, Patty shook her head and rested her forearms on the table, "No. Ryan didn't have bookies. He used the tracks gambling service...if that's what you want to call it. You know, at those windows near the concessions. Anyway, he'd try to get me to pick horses for him, but I wouldn't. I don't like gambling."

"One of those things you wish you could change about him, huh?" Tim asked, allowing a small smile to surface. In truth, he was still reeling from the revelation and was finding it hard to reconcile it. Jarring himself awake from his stupor, he nodded reaching into his wallet. For the most part, this interview was over and he was resigned to leave without knowing much more than when he arrived, "If there's anything you need or if you can remember something, don't hesitate to call me, Patty."

Taking his card in hand and looking at it, she then lifted her eyes to him, "Has anyone contacted his Uncle? He's the only family Ryan's got here."

"We're going to give him a call as soon as possible," Tim answered with a polite smile.

Reaching for her book bag, she pulled out a pen and a small hand notebook. Writing down his name, address and phone number, Patty then tore it out and handed it over to him, "There is his contact information." Taking in a deep breath, she forced a smile and breathed out, "I guess I'm gonna have to find a new study partner now...Ryan wouldn't want my grades suffering any."

Tim took the slip of paper in his hand and looked at it, knowing that Patty was right. If anything Ryan would want her to succeed even if he wasn't there. Looking up, he offered, "You know, I work in trace. If there's anything you have any questions on…"

Looking at him for a moment, Patty then nodded and lowered her eyes, "Thanks." With her appetite now gone, she pushed her food away and looked over at him, "Thank you for letting me know about Ryan."

"You're welcome. Thank you for your time, Patty." Standing slowly, he paused for a second before leaving, "Um…do you need anything?"

Shaking her head, Patty looked up at him, "No, but thanks for askin'. I'm just gonna go on back home and study for this test."

"Remember, Patty, if you need anything, just give me a call." When she gave him a small smile, he nodded, "I'm…I'm sorry for your loss, Patty. I can see that you and Ryan were very close."

"We were," she whispered, feeling her tears coming back. Not wanting to cause another scene, she wiped at her eyes and gathered her book back. Placing her cup and food back onto the tray, she stood up, "I think I'll get going also...I'm not that hungry anymore."

Wishing he could do something more for her, he offered, "I'll…um…I'll call you to let you know when the memorial service is."

Gazing up at him, she nodded, the sadness she felt starting to become too much, "Thank you." When he moved so she could pass, Patty stopped and turned back to him, "You should know...Ryan talked about you on occasion. He really thought highly of you...you and his Lieutenant."

Tim's heart fell even more but he maintained his composure and nodded, "He…he was a very determined, likable guy. I mean, sometimes he could test your nerves…but he was…decent. I'm actually going to miss him."

"We all will," she whispered and then turned back, heading for the trash can. Tossing the food away, she set the tray aside and pulled her keys from her pocket. Heading to the door, she noticed him following her out, "Maybe I'll give you a call if I can't get these chemical equations."

"I'll welcome the call." Holding the door out, he asked, "Can I walk you to your car?"

"Sure," she said softly and pointed towards the older model red Nissan Stanza parked a few spaces away from the door. Coming to the car, she glanced at him and then back down, wiping her eyes again, "Ryan had some things at my place for when he stayed too late helping me study. Can...can I hang onto them?"

"I don't see why not. He probably would've wanted you to anyway." Glancing around he then centered his gaze on her and asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

Opening her car door and putting her book bag inside, she turned back to him, "I think so. I'll probably cry my eyes out more once I get home." Holding her hand out to him, she forced a small smile, "Thank you again...Tim."

Shaking her hand gently, he inclined his head, "Don't mention it, Patty. Remember, call me if you need anything." Releasing her hand, he watched as she got in and started her car, stepping back some. As he watched her leave, he exhaled heavily. They were still no closer to a suspect.


	6. Chapter 6

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Stepping just inside the gate, Horatio could hear clearly the various sounds that were only familiar to the track. The roar of the crowd coupled with the commentator definitely gave a specific feel to the atmosphere. Walking among the crowd, Horatio looked toward the box office, noticing the long line that was forming before the next race was set. It was hard to picture Ryan among the spectators and gamblers but it just proved a very valid point: he really didn't know anything about his team. Now, more than ever, however, he recognized the importance of staying in touch with them all. Ryan's death definitely put that in perspective.

Striding toward the box office, he nodded politely to the passer by's remaining focused. The goal of this meeting was to determine if both Patterson and Ryan were making bets themselves, or if they dealt through a bookie. If he could garner some information, it would definitely put them on the right track for a suspect.

Finally making it up to the box office, Horatio smiled at the attendant and asked, "May I speak to your manager?"

Looking to the man, the attendant smiled, raising her brow slightly at his question, "Is there a problem I might be able to help you with, sir?"

Slipping his badge off and sliding it forward, "It's a police matter. May I speak to your manager?"

Seeing the gold badge he produced, she smiled once more, reaching for the phone, "Yes...officer. Sorry, we're required to screen quest to the track that ask from Mr. Reynolds. Just one moment please." Dialing the extension number for the Reynolds office, she waited for an answer and then spoke once more, "Mr. Reynolds...there is an officer from the Miami Dade Police Department here to speak with you...yes sir."

Hanging up, she looked back to the red head and pointed over to the right where there was a locked door, "If you'll wait there, Officer...he'll be right out."

Horatio saw the door and gave her a small smile and a gracious nod, "Thank you very much, ma'am." Moving toward the door, he clipped his badge back on and then slipped off his glasses, his eyes roaming the area. Just as he approached the door, it opened and Horatio faced a tall, slim man with dark framed glasses.

Coming to rest in front of him, Horatio extended his hand and introduced himself, "Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Miami Dade Crime Lab. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me."

Shaking the red head's hand, Donny Reynolds nodded to him and smiled, "Donny Reynolds...Pit Manager. Is there a problem here Lieutenant Caine that I need to know about. We don't see you guys here unless there is."

Perusing their surroundings, Horatio asked, "Is there some place private we can go and talk? This concerns an ongoing investigation."

Nodding, Donny turned back to the door, pressing in the code and opening it, "We can use my office." Letting him go in first, Donny then moved past him, leading the way, "Just follow me, Lieutenant." Walking the long hallway back into the building more, Donny came to an open door and motion for him to go in, "Right here, Lieutenant."

Entering the room, Horatio took a quick glance at the office, waiting for the pit manager to join him. In front of him was a Spartan desk, every inch of it covered with paperwork with the exception of the computer and phone that sat right next to it. Allowing his eyes to roam he took in the décor and shook his head with a small smile. On just about every wall there were portraits of horses or clippings. If there was anything to say about Reynolds, it was that he definitely loved horses.

When Donny gestured toward the dual leather chairs that sat in front of the desk, Horatio took one and settled in, placing his sunglasses on the desk, "How long have you been pit manager, Mr. Reynolds?"

Coming around the desk, Donny took a seat in the leather desk chair and rocked back some, "About ten years now, Lieutenant. Why? What's going on?"

"I'm currently investigating a couple of murders and it's been well known that both men frequent this track." Pulling out the pictures of Jimmy and Ryan, he placed them before him, "I know that you see thousands of people daily, but do either of these men look familiar to you?"

Leaning forward, Donny took them and turned them around, looking at both. Crinkling his brow, Donny shook his head and handed them back to him, "I can't say that I have. But, I don't deal with the public hands on a lot. I'm mainly behind the scenes. Handling the money and getting it ready to be taken out and making sure everything runs smoothly in the betting cages."

"So, you overlook the bets being placed then?" Horatio asked, slipping the photos back into his suit coat.

"Yes and no. I handle the money end of it, yes. Make sure the guest are paid out properly...I also make sure the computers that handle the bets are secure and constantly checked. You see, with every bet that's placed, a ticket...or receipt is issued with a bar code on it along with the number of the horses the guest picks along if it was a trifecta, exacta...anyways if they win, we have to scan those tickets again and it'll register in our system if it's a winner and we make the payout."

Horatio listened and then pulled out an evidence bag, "Mr. Reynolds, can you tell me if those receipts are from this track?"

Looking at them, Donny held the bag up to the light, seeing the water mark on them but also knowing that people could forge them just the same. Getting up, Donny asked, "If I can take these out I can have them scanned and that for sure tell us if they are legit tickets. We've seen some good forgeries in the past."

Horatio frowned and shook his head, "No , I'm afraid that can't happen, Mr. Reynolds. This is evidence in an ongoing investigation." Staring at the evidence bag, he sighed, "There's nothing else you can do to check for a forgery?"

"Thinking for a moment, Donny nodded towards the door as he handed the evidence bag back to the Lieutenant, "Follow me, Lieutenant...there might be." Heading back down the hallway, Donny came to another door and put in another code. Opening the door, both men went inside and to another door. Turning to look at the red head, Donny sighed, "Lieutenant...this is a highly restricted area. You can stand here at the door as I see if I can get this to work thru your evidence bag here."

"I'm not letting that bag leave my sight, Mr. Reynolds. You'll have to allow me entrance," Horatio warned. Noticing the reluctance in his actions, Horatio offered, "I can procure a warrant and execute it, if that's the way you want to play this."

Sighing heavily, Donny gave in, opening the door more, "Fine...just please...stay with me." Going inside, they went to a caged in area and Donny reached into his pocket. Pulling out a card, he swiped it and the barred door opened and he allowed the red head thru. Going in behind him and closing the door, he led him to another and with another swipe of his card, that door opened to the betting cages. Going in, he held out his hand for the evidence bag and pointed to one of the closed stations, "We can use this one."

Accompanying him to the station, Horatio watched patiently as he prepared, his brow arching, "What exactly do you have to do?"

"Get this just right so the plastic doesn't bounce the scanner back off. If I can get this just right...I can scan the bar code here and you'll know if these are legit tickets from here."

Once he had the envelope scanned, Horatio asked, " Well…is it from the track?"

"Both of these are from this track, Lieutenant...and both are not winners." Handing the evidence bag back to the red head, Donny raised a brow and nodded to it, "One thing thing track doesn't allow or tolerate is unauthorized gambling of any type. So if they were placing any bets thru bookies it would have been done off the tracks property."

"So, this means that the tickets are legit and they didn't use a bookie," Horatio surmised. Realizing that there wasn't any more information to gather, he exhaled and extended his hand, "Well, I believe this answers all my questions; thank you for your time, Mr. Reynolds."

Shaking his hand, Donny ushered him over to the door to escort him back out and nodded, "No problem, Lieutenant. If there is anything else we can do to help, please let me know."

"I will," he promised as he followed Donny out. Coming back out to the main lobby, he turned and gave him a small smile, "Thanks again." With a short wave he started toward the gate, ruminating over the fact that they were essentially back to square one.

* * *

Three long days had gone by since Ryan's murder and the team was no closer to finding the suspect then they had been with Jimmy Patterson. Tension was running deep in the lab, everyone trying to do what they could to find the killer or killers. Now it was time to delve into past cases to see which one's they shared that could bring new light to the case.

Sitting with Tim at the computer with Horatio standing just behind them, Calleigh sipped on her coffee Horatio had gotten her on his way in while Tim pulled up the cases that Ryan and Jimmy had worked together. Starting with there last one, Tim pulled up the information and Calleigh peered at the screen. Sitting back in her chair, she felt Horatio's hand gently touch her, a small smile forming on her lips at his subtleness.

When Tim had everything up on the Evans case, Calleigh began to read, "Sentenced to seven years in the state's woman's facility...Horatio...she's out on parole. Released almost four months ago and on probation. Her probie is Lester Simmons. We also have a current address for her...no phone."

His attention snapped to her and his brow furrowed deeply, "Diane Evans. She was supposed to go up for ten years, it's only been seven. What did she get out for?"

Scanning the page on the screen, Calleigh shook her head, "Good Behavior. Says here she was a model inmate, no infractions while inside, even continued her studies in psychology while there. Says Ms. Evans even volunteered for various things...kitchen duty, laundry, and so on."

"We're going to have to go and talk to her PO. She's been out for four months; that's plenty of time to get something together." Thinking back to the arrest and the subsequent trial, Horatio shook his head, "She didn't take losing her child well…"

Writing down the information they would need, Calleigh nodded and then turned her head, looking up at him, "She'll be the first on the list that we'll look at then." Motioning to Tim, he began to pull up more cases, "Tim, can you go ahead and eliminate any that could still be doing time? It'll be a lot easier to go thru."

"Eliminating those still in," Tim responded as he typed swiftly. With that task completed, he looked to Calleigh, "Just in case this is not your girl, I'll have more for you."

"Thanks, Tim," Calleigh replied with a smile and then stood up, looking to Horatio, "I'm ready to tackle this when you are."

Stepping aside, Horatio gestured, "After you, ma'am." As they moved toward the door, he called back to Tim, "We shouldn't be long, Speed."

Smirking, Tim responded, "You've got a lot more to look forward to when you get back."

Leaving out with Horatio, Calleigh looked at the address she'd written down and then up at Horatio as they headed for the elevator, "Maybe we'll get lucky with soon. All these dead ends we're running into is becoming a bit much."

"It's frustration at it's finest," Horatio quipped, shaking his head. The pace at which they walked denoted the importance of this lead. He didn't want to get a head of himself, but he also was full of nervous energy. This could potentially be the lead they were looking for.

Taking the elevator down to the main floor of the building and then heading out to the parking lot, Calleigh walked side by side with Horatio to his Hummer. When he pulled his keys and disengaged the locks, she went to the passenger side and got in, immediately getting her seat belt on and then putting the address of the probation officer into the GPS. Glancing to him as he got in and started the vehicle, Calleigh smiled some, "Buy the way, I never got to thank you for my coffee...so thank you."

Horatio slipped on his seat belt and checked the mirrors before pausing to look at her. The morning had already proven to be busy and he barely had no more than a few minutes with her before conceding her to the demands of the day. So in a gesture of apology, he proffered a cup of coffee in the hopes that they would have time to connect later.

Giving her a small smile, he answered, "You're welcome, sweetheart. It's the least I could do for running out on you so early this morning. I had a few things to take care of before I arrived." Starting to drive out of the garage, he asked, "How are you doing? So far, it's looking to be a long day."

"Yeah, it does...but, I think we're usta that by now. I'll just be glab when we get a positive lead that we can actually benefit from." Looking out as they exited the garage, Calleigh took another sip of her coffee and looked back to him, "Horatio...you don't think anyone else on the team might be targeted do you?"

"That's hard to say, Calleigh. We don't have a clear cut motive yet- we really don't have a suspect. I think it's safe to assume that everyone is a target for right now." The thought of all of them being placed in such a precarious position ate at Horatio. He was used to knowing the target and rectifying the problem. At the moment the target and the intent were still unknown and that brought about uncertainty. It was highly imperative that they get on track and find their suspect before another team member was taken out.

Glancing to her, he sighed, "That means taking extra precautions, sweetheart. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Looking over and giving him a small smile, Calleigh reached for his hand, placing her onto his and giving his a squeeze, "I won't ever let that happen, Handsome. Besides, we have each other...and both of us have the safest houses in Miami. Anyone one would be a fool to try anything."

"Well, we can never be too sure, Calleigh. We thought Patterson was safe…Ryan…It just goes to show that we never know what can happen." Silence fell between them and he held on to her hand longer, squeezing it, "I'll do anything to keep you safe, Calleigh. Anything."

"And I'd do the same for you, Horatio," she whispered back to him. Giving him a small smile, the GPS signaled they were close to the location they needed and she sighed, "Maybe later tonight we can go sit out on the beach before bed."

"It will do wonders," Horatio responded, giving her a small smile. Bringing her hand to her lips, he kissed it softly, "I love you, Calleigh."

"I love you too," she replied softly, her smile growing. When he pulled up in front of the small office building, Calleigh looked towards it and sighed. "You ready to do this?"

Switching off the Hummer, Horatio exhaled lightly, "As ready as I'm going to be with this. We need to catch this person, and if this gets us closer then it's what we'll have to do."

"I agree..." Getting out, Calleigh shut the door and took a few steps away from the vehicle and then waited on him to come around. When he did, they headed for the door, the information they had collected in Calleigh's hands. Coming tot he door, she smiled as he opened it, allowing her entry first and then put on her game face. Her eyes scanned the small office area as he came in behind her and they headed for the small reception window.

Pulling off her badge, Calleigh waited as the receptionist hung up the phone and turned her attention to them. Showing her badge, Calleigh's brow rose, "I'm CSI Calleigh Duquesne...this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine...we need to speak with Mr. Simmons."

Taking in the two figures in front of her, Marguerite arched a brow as she folded her hands on the desk and asked pointedly, "Mr. Simmons is busy. May I ask what this is concerning?"

"Official police business, ma'am. Can you please let him know we're here?" Calleigh replied, her tone firm but business like.

Exhaling heavily, Marguerite reached for her phone," He's a very busy man, but I'll see if he'll be able to meet with you." Depressing the number, she spoke succinctly, "Mr. Simmons, I have a Detective Duquesne and a Lieutenant Caine to see you."

Hearing the names, Lester looked at his phone, pursing her lips and then smirked as he depressed the intercom button, "Send them in, Marguerite...and hold all calls."

"Will do, Mr. Simmons." Hanging up the phone, she smiled sweetly, "Mr. Simmons will see you now. Just go right into that door right there."

Horatio glanced to Calleigh and smirked, shaking his head, "Thank you, Ma'am." Gesturing toward the door, he offered, "After you, Detective."

Clipping her badge back onto her pants, Calleigh walked towards and opened it. Going in, her eyes settled on the smaller, chubby man as he stood up and came around his desk towards them. Giving him a small smile, Calleigh held her hand out to him, "Mr. Simmons, I'm CSI Calleigh Duquesne...this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine, we're with the Crime Lab."

Shaking the blond's hand, Lester grinned at her, taking in her natural beauty and wondering where they had been hiding her. Licking his lips, he glanced to the red head next to her and nodded and then looked back to her, "What can I do for you two officers, ma'am?"

Realizing he was ogling over her, Calleigh took in a breath, glanceing to Horatio and then back to Lester, "Mr. Simmons, we were hoping we could talk to you about a parole is reporting to you...a Ms. Diane Evans."

"Evans...Evans...Oh yeah, Evans, yeah, she reports here." Going back around to his desk, he looked to them to find them both still standing in place and motioned tot he two chairs in front of his desk, "Please, sit. I'll get her file."

Having watched the portly man eying Calleigh lewdly, he politely refused, "No thank you, Mr. Simmons. We're merely here to talk about Ms. Evans. Have you seen her recently?"

"Yeah...uh..." he said pulling open his file cabinet and thumbing thru it. Coming to the file, he pulled it and opened it up as he moved back to her desk, "She checked in two days ago...which is when she was scheduled...she's not missed one check in, holding down a job at The WindSurfer Hotel in there..." flipping the page, he reached for his glasses, slipping them on, "In the housekeeping department. Why?" Looking up at them, his brow crinkled, "She in trouble or something?"

"Just checking up on her. You said she's employed at The Wind Surfer; do you happen to know her shift?" Realizing that he couldn't divulge too much Horatio decided to play it by ear, "She's made every check in, no fail?"

"Yes she has. As for her shift...mostly days. She said there has been a few night's they asked her to stay to help out when they had a full house there...when that happens she calls in to let me know where she's at. She's one of the best parole's I got, Lieutenant. Wish they were all like her."

"What does she do at night, after her shift?" Horatio asked as his brow furrowed, "She has a curfew, doesn't she?"

Nodding, Lester pursed his lips and sat back some in his chair, "Yes, she does. Eleven pm...she's staying in a half way house...so there is a curfew anyways. They send me over the log reports on her and she's always in before then unless she's working."

Nodding in understanding, Horatio asked, "So…what exactly does she do if she's off of work and comes in right before curfew? That's several hours she's not being monitored."

Smirking, Lester sighed, "That's where you are wrong, Lieutenant. The house she's in, there is a resident RA there twenty four seven to help the woman staying there out. Granted, not all of them are parole's...but, most of them need the counseling and all to help adjust. But, there is always someone there."

"Diane Evans has no free time, is that what you're telling me, Mr. Simmons?" Horatio could feel the strain of another dead end approaching and attempted to keep his thoughts positive. With the answers not forthcoming, they were running out of rope quickly.

"Her free time is when she isn't working, Lieutenant. You have to understand...she choose to live under the rules that are there. She could have picked several different homes to stay in...she choose this one to keep her on the right track." Closing the file, Lester nodded to the red head, "If you want, Lieutenant, go visit with her. You'll see how much she's changed...for the better."

"I think we'll do that. Mr. Simmons." Poised to leave, Horatio paused and then turned back to Simmon's his brow furrowed, "You say she checks in regularly?" Perceiving his nod, he continued, "Was she different two days ago? Did she have any wounds?"

Thinking for a moment, Lester's brow crinkled and then he shook his head, "Not that I can remember, Lieutenant. Then again...if any were covered I wouldn't have seen them anyways."

Having to take the answer, Horatio exhaled, "Is it possible that we can get the address to the house; we're going to want to talk to the RA before we go to see her at the hotel."

"Yeah, sure. But, as her parole officer, I do need to know if she's in some kind of trouble here," Lester said as he opened the file again and reached for a post it and pen.

Trading glances with Calleigh, Horatio relayed the information, "Ms. Evans is merely a person of interest in an ongoing investigation. I cannot comment more about the case, but it's essential that we get a clear cut picture of any possible involvements."

Looking back up at the red head, Lester raised a brow and set his pen down, "You do realize, Lieutenant, that even if she is a person of interest in any type of investigation I have to know. Otherwise I'll have to pull Ms. Evans and until I have the proper paperwork in hand from you, you'll not be allowed to speak with her. I want to help you out, Lieutenant...but as an officer of the court, I have to know what we're dealing with here also."

Hoping to circumvent the formalities, Horatio sighed and spoke, "We need to question her with regards to a double homicide. She has ties to the two men murdered- one a former patrol officer who retired early and another, a CSI. It's imperative that we talk to her as soon as possible, Mr. Simmons."

Nodding in thought, Lester began to write again, "As with procedure, Lieutenant, I'll have to be there when you question Ms. Evans. If you're planning on visiting her next...I can meet you there."

Glancing at his watch and then Calleigh, Horatio relented, knowing that if he did not, it could mire the investigation. Allowing a tuft of air to escape his lips, he shook his head, "Alright, we're going to The Wind Surfer next, but you have to allow me to ask the questions, Mr. Simmons. We're after the truth and we'll get it by any means necessary."

"Fair enough, Lieutenant," Lester said as he stood and began to gather his things. Collecting the file on Diane Evans along with his keys, he came around the desk, giving Calleigh a smile and a nod and then looked to the red head, "You want to follow me there, or..."

"We know the way," Horatio replied tightly. Moving aside, he made way for Calleigh to exit first, following close behind her. It was his hope that they would be able to get some answers, or run the risk of going back to square one.

* * *

Bringing the Hummer to rest within the circle, Horatio got out and shot a glance to Calleigh, his brows raising in a mild expression of surprise. He generally heard of ex- con's getting the jobs that no one else wanted, menial jobs that guaranteed anonymity. From what it seemed, Diane had gone in the opposite direction, choosing a well known hotel for employment almost guaranteed that she would be well monitored and kept on the straight and narrow. The only question that remained was if she had.

Closing the door, he turned to see Simmons pulling up behind them sighed heavily, regretting that he had to wait on the older man. Time was truly of the essence now and every second counted, including the seconds wasted on formalities. His only desire was to get the information he needed to put an animal away. Nothing else mattered.

As Calleigh came closer, he whispered, "We really need to be on our toes with this, Calleigh. One false move and our friend over there shuts us down."

Running a hand thru her golden locks to push them back from her face, Calleigh frowned slightly as the man got out his car and then looked back to Horatio, "Yeah, I know. You want me to take lead here incase we might need more...information from him?"

"We'll have to play it by ear, Calleigh. Just be ready for anything," Horatio answered as Simmons approached. Giving him a strained smile, he asked, "Are we ready , Mr. Simmons?"

"Yes, sir." Leading the way inside, Lester navigated the lobby, checking his watch as they went. Making their way past the front desk and down the hallway leading towards the in-house restaurant, they then turned heading down another small hallway. Coming to an unmarked door, Lester knocked and turned, giving the blond woman a smile and then looked back at the door.

Glancing to Horatio, Calleigh smirked at the glare Horatio was sending to the parole officer, seeing first hand how protective he was becoming of her. Indiscreetly, she skimmed her hand over his, garnering his attention and giving him a knowing look. When the door opened, Calleigh looked back forward, knowing she'd have to give her man some attention later that evening.

"Lester Simmons...is Mrs. Jenkins available by chance?" he asked as he looked at the older man wearing a maintenance uniform.

Glancing at the trio that had approached him, George looked to the clock that was situated on the wall and nodded, "She should be. It's close to inspection time. She goes through the floors every hour on the hour. It can sometimes be a pain in the ass." Chuckling, he shook his head and moved aside, "I just left her back here. You're free to go in."

"Thank you," Lester replied as the man opened the door more for them, letting them in. Heading back in the direction he'd pointed them in, Lester came to the open office door and looked in, finding the older woman sitting there at her small desk looking over time cards, he smiled, "Mrs. Jenkins? You got a moment for me, ma'am?"

Martha Jenkins gave a parting glance to the clock and then regarded the trio with a slightly annoyed glare. The last thing she needed on a day like today was an interruption but judging by the badges on the blond and the red head, something told her that she had better give them the time of day.

Placing the cards down, she forced a smile, "Sure, Mr. Simmons. What can I help you with? Come to check up on a few of your girls?"

Chuckling some, Lester slipped a hand into his pocket and nodded, "Just one, ma'am...and I promise we won't keep her from her work long. Just have a couple questions to ask her really quick then we'll be on our way."

"Alright then, who is it? We've got floor inspections in about ten minutes," Martha responded tersely. Eying the police officers, wearily, she asked, "Is this girl in some kind of trouble?"

Giving the woman a reassuring smile, Calleigh spoke up, "Diane Evans. We just have a couple question's, ma'am, about an ongoing investigation. As a matter of fact, if we could see her time cards for the past couple week's, that would help her in establishing that she was here at work."

"Diane, huh? Figures you'd take my best girl." Shifting through the time cards, she handed them over and pointed to them, "Not one time have I seen her mess up. She's very thorough…she's the example I use for the rest of them."

Taking a look at the time card, Horatio asked, "So, Ms. Evans has been on time every day and leaves not a minute before shift." His demeanor dropped as he saw the moment she clocked in and then out, shaking his head, "No way of sneaking away…not even to grab a cigarette?"

Martha chuckled and narrowed her eyes, " Diane doesn't take breaks. She works from the moment she gets here to the moment she leaves. She told me that she was determined to make a better life for herself now that she was free. I say if the girl wants to work, then she works."

"What about if she works late at night? Are other housekeeping staff around to help her out or is she left alone to do the work?" Calleigh asked being Ryan's attack had been at night.

"She's usually the only one who wants to work late at night. Those nights, I call the house and let them know she's staying to work. Usually the manager will drop her off. Everything's documented to the tee."

Glancing to Horatio and raising her brow, Calleigh then looked back to Mrs. Jenkins and smiled, "And what exactly would she be doing here that late at night? I thought all rooms were done during the morning and early afternoon hours."

"Well, we do have laundry you know. Those sheets don't get washed by themselves. Usually, Di comes in and does her shift and then goes down to the laundry room to catch up the loads. It really does help out and she says she doesn't mind."

Smiling more, Calleigh nodded, "I understand. Umm...where could we find Diane at now? Like Mr. Simmons said, we won't keep her long."

Looking to the clock once more, she sighed, "She should be on the fourth floor. She's been running a bit behind today. It's rare, but she says she's tired. I'm thinking about giving her a break and telling her to go home after shift tonight."

"We'll be sure not to keep her too long then," Calleigh replied, handing the time cards back to the woman. "Thank you for you help, Mrs. Jenkins."

"No problem, anything to help," Martha responded with a short nod. Glancing at Simmons, she sighed heavily, "She's the best one I've got, Lester. I hope she's not in some kind of trouble."

"If she was, I'd let you know," Lester replied with a smile as Calleigh and Horatio moved out the room. Nodding to the woman, he followed suit and looked back to her, "Have a good day, Mrs. Jenkins."

Already heading back down the hall and out into the main hallway again, Calleigh glanced back, seeing Lester moving to catch up with them and whispered, "Why is this looking like another dead end?"

Horatio could feel the frustration as it bubbled to the surface and shook his head, "Because so far, that's all we've come up against." Keeping his head down, he continued, "If this is a bust, then we'll have to start all over again with the names Speed found. Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Coming to the elevator, Calleigh pressed the button and crossed her arms over her chest. Looking over at Lester as he finally caught up to them, Calleigh then looked up at the numbers as they came down and eventually stopped. The tone of the bell and the doors opening caused her to sigh as they all got on and Horatio pressed the forth floor button. Looking to him, she smirked and then looked back to Lester, "Mr. Simmons...do you speak Spanish?"

Crinkling his brow, Lester then chuckled and leaned against the wall, "Unfortunately no. My assistant usually has to translate for me..."

"Good, thank you." Focusing back on Horatio, Calleigh raised a brow, "Vaya a saltar la playa esta noche y solamente quedarse en y desenrollar."

Allowing a small smirk to surface, Horatio replied, "Eso es una gran idea, amor. Quizás podemos relajar de más maneras que una."

"Me suena a una gran idea," she replied and look towards the door as they reached their floor.

Watching the two detectives, Lester shook his head wishing he'd taken the night classes his receptionist had suggested.

Getting off on the floor, Calleigh looked both ways as the two men stood on each side of her, "Okay, which way now?"

Looking both ways, Horatio frowned, "Mr. Simmons…do you see her…" Hearing the sound of a door opening to his right, he saw her as she emerged into the corridor, pulling the cart out. Narrowing his brow, he called out, "Diane!"

Hearing her name called out, Diane snapped her head in the direction the voice came from and shook her head, disbelieving the sight before her. Attempting to keep her cool, she smoothed her hair and took a deep breath repeating in her mind the words that kept her going.

_They'll never know, they'll never know, they'll never know_…

Making the first move, she approached the trio easily recognizing her PO. Smiling brightly, she asked, "Mr. Simmons…it's nice to see you. What can I help you with?"

Giving the young woman a smile, Lester slipped his hands into his pockets and nodded to the red head and the blond beside him, "Lieutenant Caine and CSI Duquesne just have a couple questions they wanted to ask you really quick. I've already let Mrs. Jenkins know we're here and that we'd be talking with you."

"Alright," Diane responded glancing between the two, her brow narrowing slightly, "what is it that I can do for you?"

Perusing the woman from head to toe, Horatio nodded, speaking quietly as he pulled couple of pictures out of his suit coat , "Ms. Evans, I wanted to ask if you recognize either of these men?" Watching for her response, he focused on her expression noticing that it remained passive.

Staring at the pictures before her, the memories surfaced quickly as she fought to maintain composure, "Ah…yeah. These…these two are the men who were on patrol when I was arrested."

Dropping her hands to her side, she clenched her hands into fists, hoping her voice would remain steady, "Did…ah…did something happen to them?"

"Both men were found murdered, Ms. Evans. Where were you two nights ago...between ten and eleven pm?" Calleigh asked, watching the woman for any changes in her behavior.

Biting her lip, Diane glanced around, "I was here in the laundry room. I do the laundry for Ms. Martha three times a week, and two days ago was the last time I did it." Allowing her gaze to wander to Simmons, she asked, "Can't you get my time card from Ms. Martha? That has my hours on it."

"We've seen them already, Diane," Lester said softly and glanced to a couple as they came out there room and headed for the elevator. "We just needed you to verify."

Glancing up at Horatio, Calleigh then looked back at the woman, fishing for more information, "By chance do you wear glasses, Ms. Evans...even for reading? Or maybe even contacts?"

Diane frowned and shook her head, "No…why?"

"Just needed to know, Ms. Evans." Giving her a warm smile, Calleigh raised her brow and tilted her head slightly, "Since being released, Ms. Evans, have you been in contact with either Officer Patterson or Wolfe?"

Feeling a muscle tic in her jaw, Diane laughed lightly, "Pardon me, ma'am, but why would I have anything to say to them? I did my time and I'm trying to lead my life now. I have no desire to visit the past." Meeting the blonde's eyes, she smiled widely, the images of her succumbing under her hand suffusing through her, "I've left that behind me."

Looking at her briefly, Calleigh then looked to Horatio, seeing him sizing the woman up, "Horatio..."

Breaking his gaze with the young woman, Horatio turned his attention to Calleigh, then back to Diane, "Give us a moment, Ms. Evans." Taking Calleigh aside, he glanced to Diane and then to Calleigh, "She's not being entirely truthful, Calleigh. She seems to be on edge."

"I noticed that also. How do you want to do this then?" she whispered so only he could hear her.

Staring at Diane, he pursed his lips together and tapped the badge at his hip. He knew as well as anyone else, the moment Diane was spooked, she might disappear so they were going to have to tread lightly. With no absolute answers, he exhaled heavily, "She's hiding something, Calleigh. The trick is to find out what without her catching on."

Chuckling to throw everyone including Horatio off, Calleigh walked back over to Diane and Lester, "Sorry about that. So, Diane...how long have you been working here?"

Trading glances between her PO and the red head, she crossed her arms about her chest and shifted her weight, "I got the job a few weeks after my release. Ms. Martha was so nice to give me the job that I've been trying to do the best I can each day for her. She didn't have to give it to me. Why do you ask?"

"I wasn't sure, that's all. So, when you're not working what do you do in your spare time?" Calleigh asked with a raise of her brow. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"Yeah, I read." Diane frowned and asked lifting her hand to gesture, "How much longer is this going to take? We have floor inspections soon and I have one more room to do."

Noticing something peculiar, Horatio asked, "How did you get that cut, Diane? It looks rather nasty."

Regarding her hand absently, she looked to it and then to the blond and then the red head, "I cut it working. It was bad, but I didn't need any stitches. As a matter of fact, I submitted an incident report to Ms. Martha. She should have it in the office."

"And what did you cut it on?" Calleigh asked, hoping they would be able to run a test on it for the woman's DNA.

Shaking her head, she started to move back to her materials, "I cut it on the machines down in the laundry room. It hurt some…but I'm a big girl. I think I can handle it." Her eyes widened as she asked, "Is that all?"

"Just one more question...what machine in the laundry room and where at on it?" Calleigh asked, already knowing she'd have to go to the hummer for a kit.

"Last machine on the left on the handle," Diane responded somewhat tersely. Already, she'd wasted enough time with this, "Look, I have to get back to work. I'm sorry for the their deaths, but I had nothing to do with them."

Nodding her head, Calleigh gave her another smile, "Thank you for your time, Diane. We'll be in touch if we have any further questions."

Turning to Diane, Lester raised a brow to her as he cleared his throat, "Diane...I'll see you tomorrow at our regular time. In the meantime, thanks for cooperating."

"Anything to help," Diane chirped. Turning to go back to her cart, she called out again, "I hope you find the person responsible. I'd hate to see another innocent life trampled."

Pursing her lips, Calleigh bit back a response and looked at Horatio as his eyes followed the woman as she went down the hall to another room. Moving close to him she whispered, "When we get downstairs I'll get a kit and process that machine."

"Do so quickly," Horatio said as he watched her keenly. Something was telling him that they hadn't hit the roadblock they were expecting.


	7. Chapter 7

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Going thru the front door of Horatio's house, Calleigh moved aside to let him in and slipped off her shoes, the long day wearing on them both. After processing the laundry machine Diane Evans had cut herself on along with talking with three other parole's, it seemed as if they were getting no where. Setting her purse onto the small foyer table, Calleigh turned to him as he closed and locked the door.

Moving to him as he turned, she slipped her arms around his waist, looking up at him, "The best thing we can do right now, Horatio, is rest up and go at it full force again tomorrow. Maybe Nat will have a match on the DNA from the hotel laundry or Jamar Hodges shirt."

Forcing himself to let go of the stress and frustration he exhaled heavily and gazed at her, moving a strand of hair out of her eyes. The day had morphed into the day from hell; no matter what angle they attempted to look at, they hit a roadblock. The interview with Diane, although intriguing, didn't yield much information. After Calleigh collected the blood, they got it back to the lab and into DNA. Now it was a matter of time to see where the case was going to go.

Giving her a faint smile, he spoke softly, "No matter what the results are, we are going to have to keep at it."

"And we will. But for now...let's let it go, Horatio. We need a break from all this and time to rest," she replied softly, worried about him and what the stress was doing to him.

"I'm trying," he responded a little defensive. Immediately realizing what he'd done, he amended, "I'm sorry, Cal, it's just…this person, whoever it is, is out there…plotting." Feeling her hands running up and down his back, he sighed, "I can't help but think of Ryan…"

"We're all thinking about him, Horatio...and we're all doing everything we can to catch the person that did this to him and Jimmy. We'll find them, we won't stop until we do...you know that," Calleigh replied softly, trying to ease the emotional pain he was feeling. "Ryan knows we're doing all we can."

Horatio just gazed at her, seeing the same sadness in her eyes and shook his head, "We should both take your advice- let it go. Let it go and concentrate on relaxing." Tracing his finger down the expanse of her face, he licked his lips, "I need you more than ever, Calleigh."

"And I need you, Horatio." Reaching up and placing her hand on his, she guided his fingers to her lips and kissed them gently. Keeping her eyes up and looking into his, she then whispered, "Get us something to drink...and I'll go get ready for you."

"What would you like, sweetheart?" he asked earnestly. In truth, he was looking forward to relinquishing his hold on the world and to lose himself within her completely. Kissing her briefly, he sighed, "We're going to take care of each other."

"Yes we are." Giving him another soft kiss, she whispered, "How about getting the bottle of wine we didn't finish last night...and I'll get our bag ready...and myself."

"You've read my mind, sweetheart. Go on, I'll be with you in just a moment." Reluctant to let her go, he smiled more, "I'll move quickly- I don't like to be without you for long."

Giving him a seductive smile, Calleigh slowly moved from his arms and turned to head down the hallway to his room. Taking in a deep breath, she felt herself relaxing some but knew he'd help take away all the stress and she would do the same for him. Going into his room, she went to the closet and brought out the black gym bag, placing it onto the bed. Opening it, she smiled as she reached in for the all lace teddy she'd packed away in it and brought it out. She'd yet to wear it for him and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to wear it for him now.

Bringing out the other items they both liked, she arranged them on the bed in the order he liked them and then set the bag aside. Going to the master bath, Calleigh went in, closing the door behind her so she could get ready for her red head.

Having gone throughout the home and locked up with the bottle of wine in his hands, Horatio made way to his room, hearing the sounds of the shower going. A small smile erupted at the thought of joining her his heart starting to beat rapidly. This was something they both needed; to connect on the basest of levels. Doing so would not only strengthen them but give them endurance to see this through. Knowing that he had her love, Horatio could venture toward the next day with the thought of her being right beside him. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for her.

Going into his room, he saw that she laid their wares out in the order he liked them and smiled deviously, a flush of arousal flooding him. There was so much pent up energy and frustration to release, he hoped that he would be able to maintain control. Only once he'd teetered over the precipice of that control and despite Calleigh insisting on it, he was petrified to get that close to the edge.

After a while, the door opened and he smiled lifting his eyes as he spoke, "I see you have an idea of what you…."

Cocking a brow at him when he couldn't finish his sentence, Calleigh ran a hand thru her damp hair and leaned against the door frame to the master bath. Wearing only a small strip of lace that barely covered her breasts and a small strip of her torso and abdomen leading down to her mound, she looked down at the barely there garment and then stood up fully, taking a few steps closer to him. Turning some and letting him see the only thing on her back was the small spaghetti straps that held the teddy on her, she cut her eyes back to him, "I thought maybe you might like this...Sir."

Standing slowly, Horatio completed the distance between them and stared at her unabashedly, licking his now dry lips. All thoughts and frustrations over the case were now forgotten as he drank her in, his arousal building steadily. For long moments he couldn't speak, his throat drying at the beautiful sight of her presented to him. At the rate his heart was beating in his chest, he wasn't sure he'd take another breath.

Reaching out to her, he whispered huskily, "I love this, sweetheart." Skimming her cheek with his fingertips, he smirked deviously, "So…when did you get this one?"

"The other day when your meeting with IAB and the Chief ran over. When I saw it I figured a night like this would be perfect to wear it for you," she replied softly as she gazed up at him.

"You figured correctly," he replied, unable to hide the hunger in his tone. Slipping his fingers under the straps, he teased the material down, keeping his eyes on her, "You buy anything else?"

"Yes, Sir...the new clamps you asked me to get," she replied, her body tingling at his touch.

"Very good," he admonished lovingly. His eyes followed his hand down as it inched the strap down over her shoulder and exhaled lightly, "Anything else I should know about, sweetheart?"

Biting her lip innocently, Calleigh adverted her eyes for a moment and shrugged some, "I uh...I also got something new for us to try to see if we like it." Lifting her eyes back to him and seeing the hungry look in his eyes, she shrugged, "It's stimulating gel. It's supposed to increase the pleasure more."

"Stimulating gel, huh?" Exposing a breast, he cupped it gently and began to knead it, watching her expression morph from anticipation to ecstasy in seconds flat. Teasing the already taut nipple, he spoke softly, "Tell me how it works, Calleigh."

Swallowing hard and trying to keep from squirming under his hand, Calleigh's eyes closed and her breathing began to increase. Reopening her eyes, she breathed out, "You rub some on my clit and it makes me more sensitive and creates a warming feeling on me...and with the other one I rub your cock with it and it stimulates you and also causes a warming sensation."

"Sounds delightful," Horatio intoned gently. With his other hand, he slipped the other strap down, fully exposing her, noticing keenly that it had begun to pebble. Arching a brow, he quipped, "As beautiful as this is, sadly, it's about to meet the floor…but…not before you walk for me. I want to see what I'm missing from behind."

"Yes, Sir," she replied and turned slowly and then walked a few steps away, giving him a full view of her backside. Looking back over her shoulder to him, she then bent at her waist, giving him a full view of her ass end. "Does this please you, Sir?"

He gave her a knowing look and felt his body tremble under the stress of his growing arousal. The more he drank her in, the more he felt his control slipping and as he approached her stealthily, he reminded himself to stave the unquenchable beast that threatened to surface. She was tempting him in the most delicious of ways, letting him know it was okay to lose control.

Palming her exposed ass as he took her into his arms, he slapped her ass cheek, "You look positively mouthwatering." Not giving her a moment to respond, he took her into a passionate kiss, his lips crashing against hers almost violently. Grasping at the flesh under his touch, he growled within the kiss and then smacked her cheek again, ripping himself away from her, his smile darkening, "Tell me you like that, sweetheart."

"I do like that, Sir," she breathed out. Resting her hands against his chest as his hands mauled her ass, she pushed her hips forward more, feeling his erection thru his clothes. Licking her lips, she purred, "I can feel that you like it too, Sir...may I have more, please?"

Her attempts to lure him into madness were working and he grinned deviously, smacking her ass again, "You're getting greedy, sweetheart." Rubbing the afflicted area gently, he then struck it again, relishing her cry of pleasure intertwined with pain. Grabbing both globes firmly, he pulled her against his erection and bit out, "Beg me for more."

Loving his dominating side, Calleigh gripped his shirt in her small hands, and moaned, "Please, Sir...please, may I have more? I promise I'll be good for you. I need it, Sir...please."

"You want it, you got it," he responded grimly. Setting her away from him, he turned her around roughly and planted his hand on her back, pushing her to bend at the waist. With her presented to him in this manner, his arousal peaked and he hurriedly unbuckled his belt and his trousers and freed his erection. Again, he smacked her ass as he pushed up against her, his hardened member slipping in between her cheeks. Rocking back and forth, he growled deeply and struck her ass again, her cries fueling him even more.

Thrusting himself into her, he bellowed and started a punishing pace, grasping onto her shoulders for leverage. He was nearly to the point of no return and as he expelled his frustrations, he could feel her give way under his touch. "Speak to me, sweetheart," he demanded.

Reaching forward for the edge of the bed to help steady herself, Calleigh's hands gripped the cover, her knuckles turning white as he drilled into her from behind. Each powerful thrust pulled a cry of pleasure from her and a thin sheen of sweat began to cover her body. His request reached her ears, and Calleigh lifted her head slightly, obeying his orders, "Please...fuck me harder, Sir. I need...I need to feel you...deep in me..."

Maintaining the steady pace, Horatio pounded into her relentlessly, seeking to hear her voice strained in pleasure. The anger suffused through him, fueling his lusty desires. Grasping at her hips roughly, he plummeted into her, the sweat forming on his brow. With each forcible thrust, Horatio growled as if he couldn't fuck her fast enough.

Grimacing slightly at the feel of his fingers digging into her skin, Calleigh already knew before they started she'd be bruised the following morning, but didn't care. They both needed this type of release, a release that would leave them sated and able to face another day at their jobs. Pushing back into him as his cock rammed into her, Calleigh cried out his name when her body began to betray her and a powerful orgasm hit her suddenly.

Her muscles clamped down on him and he pushed through the friction, the sensation causing him to thrust faster and harder. Riding her through her orgasm, Horatio felt his own as it funneled through him, causing him to stiffen as he shot stream after stream into her. Pulling her closer to him he filled her womb completely and loosened his grip on her hips, leaning over her to place small kisses on her sweat laden skin. Minutely thrusting into her as his heart beat slowed, he whispered against her, "Need a moment, sweetheart?"

Slowly opening her eyes, Calleigh took in a deep breath and lifted her head once more, the feel of his soft kisses on her back giving her goose bumps. Smiling lazily, she purred, "Umm, I think I'm good, Handsome...and ready for round two when you are."

Sitting up completely, Horatio trailed his fingertips down her back, tickling her at the sides before resting at the crest of her hips. As delicious it would've been to thrust into her again, he extracted himself and helped her to stand slowly, allowing her time to work the cricks out. Turning her to face him, he smoothed her hair away and smiled, "I want to be inside of you all night, Calleigh." Motioning to the wispy material of the teddy, he instructed calmly, "Take this off."

Giving him a seductive smile, Calleigh took a step back away from him and raised her hands, placing them onto her shoulders and slowly bringing them down to her already exposed breasts. Running her palms over her hard nipples, she moaned softly and then cupped breasts, trapping the hardened nubs between her thumb and forefingers. Biting her lip, she watched as he licked his lips, his eyes staying fixed on her hands as they moved lower and took the material of the teddy and pushed it down over her taunt abdomen.

Swaying her hips, she pushed the material down lower, letting it fall down her legs and then stepped out of it and took a step forward to close the distance between them, "Did you enjoy your show, Sir?"

Horatio nodded as he eyed her hungrily, his voice dark with lust, "I enjoyed it thoroughly. Entertain me some more, sweetheart."

Taking his hand, Calleigh led him over to the bed and turned him so his back was to it. Motioning for him to sit, Calleigh then left him and went over to the small cd radio and turned it on. Finding a song on the cd that she liked, she turned back to him to finding him sitting down. The music started, filling the room with it's energized beat and Calleigh's body began to move. Swaying her hips from left to right, her hands came up, running thru her long golden hair and pushing it back from her face more. Letting the beat control her, she moved forward towards him until she was standing directly in front of him.

Bending down, she pushed her breasts together with her hands and her mouth went to his. Running her tongue over his lips, she moaned softly as he captured her tongue, gently sucking it before releasing it. Standing back up, Calleigh turned her body, her ass swaying in front of him and looked back over her shoulder. When his hands went to her hips, she slowly lowered herself onto his lap, his awakening cock pushing between her thighs. Swiveling herself over him, she leaned back to him, her hands going to his and bring them up to her perky breasts. Cupping them with her hands, she breathed out, "My body belongs to you, Sir."

Squeezing her breasts gratuitously, Horatio leaned forward to run his tongue down her back, whispering softly, "It always will, sweetheart." Still manipulating her firm globes he groaned as he thrust his hips more, his voice growing impatient, "Ride me."

Hearing the need in his voice, Calleigh sat up some on him and lifted her bottom off him some. Reaching down with one hand, she took his cock in hand, stroking it a few times and then lowering herself some. Positioning his cock at her entrance, she fed his hardness into her, moaning softly as he filled her once more.

A satisfied smile emerged as she slowly descended upon him, his hands stilling her at her hips. Running them up her sides, he exhaled, "Start off slow, sweetheart. Slow…"

"Yes, sir," she replied softly and began to move her hips some. Leaning back against him once more, her eyes closed and she turned her head towards him, nuzzling the side of his face. Kissing his cheek, she then whispered against his skin, "Your cock feels so good, Sir."

Taking full advantage of the position of her body, Horatio ran his hands up and down the expanse of her torso, relishing her kisses. Maintaining the slow tempo of their lovemaking, Horatio spoke softly, his fingers questing for her core, "I want you to feel this too, sweetheart. Feel it."

Drawing in a breath as his finger teased her clit, Calleigh then moaned against his skin and brought her other hand up to his head, her fingers running thru his copper strands. Continuing to move her hips she jumped slightly as he pinched her clit and then circled it with his fingers to stimulate her more. With each passing minute, her breathing increased and she whispered, "Feels...so good..."

Horatio thrust slightly harder, the control he was striving for slipping incrementally. The sensations toppled over him in succession and he found himself aching for more. His stimulation was working wonders on her body as it responded in kind, contracting over his member. The more he moved, the more he wanted and suddenly, the slow tempo he desired was just not enough. He needed it harder and faster and he needed her to succumb to his will.

Small cries of pleasure drifted from her lips with each thrust he made up into her and Calleigh lost herself in the extreme pleasure of their lovemaking. Sitting up, she dipped her hips and then swiveled them from side to side, pulling a hiss of pleasure from him. Reaching down between their legs, her fingers found his sac and began massaging him as her inner muscles did the same with his cock.

Taken away by her actions, Horatio reacted on impulse and thrust into her harder, garnering a surprise cry from her even as she strove to pull at his resolve. Her body moved expertly over his, both tantalizing him and prodding him into action. In direct response, he circled her sensitive pearl faster, pushing her to the limits of ecstasy.

Leaning back once more, Calleigh's body writhed over his, her hips moving as he thrust into her. Cries of passion along with moans of pleasure filled the room, their need for each other pushing them both to the edge. The feel of her womb tightening told Calleigh she was close once again to release and she panted, "Horatio...cumming..."

"Let go," he commanded firmly. Thrusting harder into her, he exploited the moment and circled her clit furiously, hoping that the pleasure would be just enough to topple her.

Calleigh's eyes closed tight, her body strumming with sexual energy. With just a few more thrust of his cock and his fingers working her clit, her world seemed to explode as her orgasm hit her hard. Crying out his name her muscles contracted tightly around his cock and then began to pulse rapidly as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure flowed through her.

Riding her orgasm, Horatio continued until he felt his own present, his body stiffening without pause. As stream after stream of his seed pulsated out of him, he clutched her hips firmly until he finally stopped, thoroughly spent.

With her body laying back against his, Calleigh's muscles continued to tremble even as both of them sat there sated. Rolling her head to the side and against his, she nuzzled his cheek and whispered breathlessly, "Damn you're good."

"You're not so bad yourself," he replied, slowly stroking inside of her body. Completely satisfied – and calmed- Horatio moved his hand over the planes of her body slowly, "Are you okay, Calleigh? I know I got kinda rough…"

A small smile formed at his comment and Calleigh reached up, stroking his other cheek, "You were perfect, Handsome...and I'm fine. I seem to love that side of you."

"It is eye opening, isn't it?" he asked facetiously. Grinning widely, he continued to stroke her body, not willing to concede her to the world again. Inevitably, he was going to have to let her go and the thought of that brought about a sense of solitude that he knew he couldn't have. He realized in that moment that he couldn't live without her in his life.

Staring into the window, Diane felt the smile inch across her face as she'd watch them together, almost unable to contain her glee. Her ultimate goal was to exact as much damage as possible to allow them to feel the destructive pain that she'd felt all those years ago and with the knowledge of these two cops fucking each other, she had all she needed at her fingertips. There was obviously love between them a love that would suffer greatly if one of them was snatched away from the other. Watching as the red head loved her so passionately, she'd confirmed who she was willing to take to lure the other. When they were reunited, it would be then that she would strike effectively.

Two for the price of one.

It couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

Arriving at the DNA lab, Horatio pushed through the doors with a sort of heavy anticipation. For two days, they follow leads blindly and came up with nothing. Even when it seemed that they were getting somewhere with their new suspect, the leads were just not producing. They were still searching for possible suspects out of the vast amount of parolees that were taken down by Ryan and Jimmy but nothing surfaced. It was as if the perpetrator simply did not exist, and that put Horatio in a decidedly foul mood.

Looking upon Natalia as she regarded him with a tight smile, he knew instantly that the results were less than stellar. Just the same, he asked, "What do we have, Ms. Boa Vista?"

Picking up the small stack of papers off her work station table, Natalia frowned slightly and raised a brow, "Well, the results from the blood sample on the laundry machine did come back as a match to Diane Evans. I also ran it against both Ryan and Jimmy's blood to see if there was a chance of cross contamination...it came back negative across the board. The samples were all Diane Evans'. Now, on that shirt from Jamar Hodges I did get a hit, but not one we were looking for. The blood on his shirt belongs to a woman we've arrested a few times for prostitution...Mahogany Zeoli. Frank's doing a welfare check on her at the last known address."

Listening to the results, Horatio sighed heavily and shook his head. They were no more closer to finding the killer than they were four days ago and time was running out. It was only a matter of time until the killer struck again and they'd be facing a mounting body count with no plausible leads. There was no way he could allow that.

Retaining a semblance of control, Horatio responded, "Thanks, Natalia. I'm going to catch up to Frank and see where this goes. If you need anything, I'm on my cell."

"Okay, Horatio," she replied, wishing she had better news for him then what she'd just had to give him.

With nothing left to say, he departed and made his way toward firearms. Calleigh had been working steadily on the cast of the murder weapon in the hopes of being able to find one. It was plausible that if they found out the weapon used, they could alter their path and attack from a different perspective. They were striking out in every possible way; this was their last hope unfortunately until the killer struck again. He wasn't willing to sacrifice another life.

Finding himself at the threshold of the firearms lab, Horatio took a moment to drink her in, the momentary lapse giving him a respite from the turmoil that boiled around him. Exhaling lightly, he moved into the lab and then cleared his throat to garner her attention, speaking quietly, "Working steadily, I see. Have you come up with anything?"

Sitting at her computer and looking up at the screen, Calleigh smiled and turned at the sound of his whiskey smooth voice. Not saying anything until he stood before her, Calleigh pushed her hair back behind her shoulders as she looked up at him, "I think I might have some good news for you today."

The way her eyes sparkled lit his demeanor somewhat and he smiled lightly, "Good, because we struck out on DNA. It was Diane Evans' blood but nothing else. It's quite possible that she just did cut her hand on the handle." Focusing more on what she was working with, he gestured to the computer, "What do you have, sweetheart?"

"Well, when I got in this morning I decided to approach this differently. Normally the first thing we do is assume the weapon is common. Like a knife you can get from a sporting good's store. We don't think it could be an antique or the possibility that it has been altered." Pulling up a photo, Calleigh smiled and then looked back up at him, "According to the dimensions from the molds Alexx took and...the swabs from the wounds that Tim ran for me on the metal content from them, we're looking for a Vietnam Randall custom made Model 18 Crutch Tip Military Survival Knife."

"A military survival knife?" Peering closer, Horatio arched his brow and asked, "How many of those could be sold in Miami?"

Shaking her head, Calleigh looked back at the screen, "Well, considering there age...and that they are collector's items, that'll depend on who wants to fork out almost two grand for one...and that's on the cheap end. Either our suspect is a collector, stole this knife, or got one hell of a deal on it."

"How do we go about finding this knife, Calleigh?" Horatio asked as he looked to her. "There is a great possibility that this knife was stolen." Faced with yet another road block, he exhaled heavily, "We need a breakthrough, Calleigh. Before this maniac kills again."

Giving him another smile, Calleigh raised a brow, "I'm already running a check in the system to see if a knife matching the description has been reported stolen, Handsome."

Realizing her attempts to shed some positive light, Horatio relented and shook his head, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It's just…this case is really getting to me. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen before we can catch a break. I don't want to risk anymore lives with this. I want this animal stopped in his or her tracks."

"I know," she replied softly seeing the worried look in his eyes. Pushing her chair back and standing, she nodded for him to follow her and started walking towards the vault. Coming tot he locked door, she keyed in the code and then turned the handle of the door, opening it and going inside. When he followed, she moved aside, closing it some behind them and leading him to the back far corner.

When they were out of sight, she reached for him, her arms going around his neck and hugging him close, "We'll get whoever is doing this, Horatio. We have our first viable lead now."

Relishing her warmth, he exhaled lightly, "Thank you, Calleigh. I just want to end this before someone else gets hurt." Holding onto her tightly, he added, "We never know who's next- I wouldn't survive if something happened to you."

Running a hand over the back of his head, she whispered, "With you protecting me, I know you'll keep me safe, Horatio...and I'll do the same for you."

"With my very life, sweetheart." Staying in the moment, he nuzzled her softly, grateful for the respite away from the case. Within her arms, everything felt safe, secure. He didn't have to worry about her if he could touch her. Finally able to move away from her, he did so slowly and smiled, "I really needed that."

"In truth, so did I," she replied. Gazing up at him, she caressed his cheek and then leaned into him, giving him a kiss and whispered, "I love you."

After a few moments of silence, Horatio nodded and parted from her, "We need to work stringently on this case. I'm not interested in allowing this animal another moment to plot against someone's life."

"Well hopefully we'll get a hit about the knife...and if so, maybe one of the people we've already spoken to," Calleigh replied, pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear. Pursing her lips, she sighed, "I'll keep going here on my end until we get something, Horatio...you know that."

"Yes, I do." Reaching out for her, he shook his head and sighed, "I apologize, Calleigh. This case..it's got me wrapped tightly. I didn't mean to insinuate anything."

"We're all under a lot of stress with the case...the thing is we can't let it get the better of us. We have to keep fighting so we can find out who is behind all of this," she replied, slipping her arms back around him.

Horatio settled himself within her arms and allowed her logic to suffuse through him and relented. There was no advantage to chastising himself; the only thing that was going to solve this was perseverance and a tenacity to pursue justice at any costs. With that renewed vigor, he parted from her and gave her a smile, "We are going to find this person and we are going to make him pay for what he's done."

Seeing him coming back to himself, Calleigh smiled and nodded, "Yes we are." Taking his hand, she lead him back to the front of the vault before giving him a quick kiss and then separating herself from him. Opening the door, she she waited as he came out and then closed it back. "As soon as I get a hit or know anything I can give you a call."

"Alright. I'm going to be in trace. There's got to be something…somewhere," Horatio exasperated as he turned to her. Giving her a small smile, he nodded, "Don't work too hard, sweetheart."

"You don't either, Handsome" she smiled back, tilting her head to him.

With a short nod, he turned and made his way back to the elevators, with a renewed sense of conviction. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to catch this maniac and put him- or her- where they belonged. Just as he moved to the elevators, he felt the faint vibration of his phone and pulled it out, reading the text. A small smile came over him as he snapped the phone shut, moving into the contraption as the doors slid open. They may have been working with very little evidence, but that had never stopped them before. This game wasn't over- not by a long shot.

* * *

For the past two weeks, lead after lead had turned into a dead end and possible suspects in both the murder of Jimmy and Ryan had been eliminated from the suspect pool. So far no other murders in the same fashion or using the same weapon had came in and that alone was to everyone's relief. Even with the lack of evidence, the CSI team still continued to try to find the murderer.

Spending most of her day in the lab and then being called out to a scene, Calleigh pulled into her drive and shut off the hummer she'd driven home for the night. With both her and Horatio being on call, she had decided to stop by her place on the way to his to get a few changes of clothes before meeting him there for dinner and to relax until they got a call out. Leaning her head back against the head rest, she breathed out heavily, relaxing herself and then sat back up and pushing open the door. With her keys in hand, she slide out and then locked up the vehicle, the street lights in front of her residence casting a soft light towards her door.

Nine twenty eight, she read off her watch silently as she headed for her door ad stepped up onto the single step of the front stoop. Slipping her key into the lock, she heard a noise from somewhere behind her and turned quickly, her hand going to her hip in reflex for her gun. When she was met with the material of her pants, she sighed, remembering she'd placed her gun into the glove compartment of the Hummer when she'd left the lab.

At the sight of a small dog coming out of the bushes near the neighbors car, Calleigh relaxed and breathed out, "Don't give yourself a heart attack, Duquesne." Turning back and unlocking the door, she reached down to pick up the morning paper that had been left there and opened it as she came back up slowly.

Anxious to make a move, Diane tensed as she watched the blond get out of her car and approach her doorstep, gripping the knife in her hand. For two weeks, she laid in wait, watching and plotting and like the others, she was intent on executing her plan to the last minute detail. At first, she wanted nothing more than to kill the blond but watching her engage the red head in an illicit love affair caused her to rethink her plan. She could see the love intermingling with the lust as they pleased each other for hours and she knew that this revenge would be best served cold. Above anyone, she blamed the red head for what happened and as such, she wanted to make him suffer the most.

With that thought, she approached slowly, gripping the knife in one hand as she pulled the cloth out of her jacket, her sights set on the petite blond. After watching her for weeks on end, she knew she only had one shot at this; if the southern beauty got any wind of an impending attack, Diane was dead in the water. A smile came about her face when she saw that the holster was missing and steeled her courage even more. Without another thought, she pounced on her swiftly, bringing the cloth to her face. The element of surprise was the only advantage she had over the seasoned CSI one she couldn't afford to waste now.

As the woman began to thrash against her hold, she brought about the knife, flashing it before her face, "Calm down and let it work…Or I'll slice you."

Calleigh's eyes widened at the sight of the same knife she'd been searching for. The sweet yet sickening smell of the chloroform began to kick in as Calleigh continued to struggle and she felt herself weakening as she held onto the woman's arm. Her vision began to blur and her eye lids fluttered as Calleigh succumbed to the drug and her body became limp.

Holding on to her, Diane smiled widely and admonished her, "That's right…see, it wasn't that hard." Already knowing she didn't have the luxury of time, Diane moved quickly and hefted the woman some and dragging her toward the awaiting car. Placing her in the backseat, she kept on the move, jumping in the front seat. As she started the car and drove away slowly, she rested in the knowledge that her plan was in full swing and nearly at its completion.


	8. Chapter 8

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Pacing in the length of his living room, Horatio glanced at the clock again, cursing the fact that it seemed that the hand had stopped moving altogether. Hours had passed since he'd last talked to Calleigh or even placed dinner on the table and now he was beginning to worry about her. The last he spoke with her, she confirmed that she was stopping by her place to get a few things before coming to his home for dinner and relaxation. At first, he thought that she may have gotten held up at the lab but several calls later, his worst fears were becoming a reality. Trying her cell and then her home phone only to find that she wasn't picking up any of them only agitated his nerves even more. With the perpetrator still at large, he couldn't help but think that she'd run afoul but he wasn't going to rest on that, not without knowing.

Vowing to himself to give her another hour, he'd taken to pacing the floor in his living room and now that the end of that hour was fast approaching he ached to move into action. Regarding the still set table pitifully, he shook his head and reached for his phone, dialing quickly.

Running his hands through his hair, he waited for him to pick up, his eyes gravitating to the clock once more. Relieved to hear him pick up, he closed his eyes to temper the emotion that was brewing, hoping that he sounded stronger than he was at the moment.

"Speed…glad I could get you. Where are you?" he asked quickly.

Placing the book down that was in his hands, Tim glanced at his company and then cleared his throat, his brow crinkling at the thought of his boss calling at such a late hour. Getting up, he reached for the two empty beer bottles and headed for the kitchen with them, "I'm at home, H. What's up?"

Horatio stopped pacing briefly and glanced to the picture of them together, his heart starting to palpitate relentlessly. If he said the words , it would wrought his worst fears into a reality he wasn't ready for. Gaining his bearings, he asked, "Have you seen Calleigh? It's been hours since I've talked to her last."

Tossing the bottles into the trash, Tim went tot he refrigerator pulling out two fresh beers and closing the door back, "I can't say I have. She was heading out to her car last I saw. By the time I got to my bike she was pulling out the garage. Sure she just hasn't gone out for while to unwind from work?"

Knowing he couldn't reveal their relationship to anyone, Horatio refrained from divulging their plans and exhaled heavily, attempting to feign surprise, "Yeah…I'm sure you're right. She probably went out. Maybe I'll give her a call in another hour or so."

Smirking some and glancing at the kitchen clock, Tim chuckled, "H, it's almost midnight. If you call her an hour from now and she's home sleeping, she'll use you as target practice tomorrow."

Horatio acknowledged with a small chuckle, "Yeah, you're right. I guess…I guess I'll give her a call tomorrow." Looking to the clock again, he exhaled lightly, "Sorry for interrupting your evening, Speed. I'll talk with you later."

"No problem. If I happen to hear from Cal I'll tell her to give you a call," Tim replied heading back out the the living room and giving Patty a smile.

"I'd appreciate it, Speed. Thanks again." Hanging up with him, he slipped his phone into his pocket and then strode with purpose toward the door. Pausing only to grab his keys, he went to the door and opened it, greeted by the coolness of the night. His thoughts ran rampant as he closed the door and quickened his pace to his car, his heart pounding against his chest. If it took him all night, he was going to find Calleigh.

Giving himself a few minutes to gather his thoughts, Horatio lowered his forehead against the wheel, the images of her smile assaulted him and felt the despair that followed. He remembered the promise he made and the explanation of why he was so fearful about not finding their perpetrator. The fear of losing her was now becoming a harsh reality.

Starting the car, he wiped his eyes and shook his head, regaining his focus. Throwing the car into reverse, he pulled out of his drive with a fearless intent. Pointing the car in the direction of her home, he slammed it into drive and peeled away, the screech of the tires against the asphalt. Keeping his eyes on the road, he reached into his pocket and dialed her number again, praying that she picked up. When her voice mail started, he clutched the wheel tightly and grimaced, the anxiety washing over him completely.

Putting the fear aside, he dialed another number and prepared himself for the worst. When he picked up, Horatio bit back the emotion, "Tripp…I think… I think I need your help."

Lulling his head to the side and squinting his eyes at the alarm clock to see the time, Frank then sighed and turned over on his side in his bed. He'd been asleep for four hours already, but with the week's they had been having, it seemed as if he'd just fallen asleep. Yawning and rubbing his eyes with one hand, Frank then breathed out softly, "What the hell you talkin' about, Horatio? It's after midnight."

Grimacing at his boorish tone, Horatio explained quickly, "It's Calleigh…I haven't heard from her in several hours, Frank. I think…I think she could be in some trouble." Again, he had to be mindful of how much he revealed, hoping that he could get some assistance without all of the questions. Steadying his gaze on the road, he added, "It's not like Calleigh to be out of the communication loop."

Having worked with the blond long enough to learn her ways, Frank's brow crinkled and he looked back at the clock, "Yeah, I know. Have you gone by her place and tried her house number?"

"I'm on my way to her place right now, but I've tried her number numerous times, Frank. She hasn't answered once." Frustration was slowly seeping over to anger as he drove faster, "We've gotten nowhere on this case and now…Calleigh's missing…"

Kicking the covers off, Frank sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Sitting there in just his boxers, he ran a hand over his head, "We don't know that yet, Horatio. Look, I'll get ready and head over there with ya. Just better hope she isn't packin' if we're disturbin' her."

Despite his demeanor, Horatio smirked slightly and shook his head, "That's a risk I'm willing to take, Frank." Making the familiar turn, he concluded, "I'll be there in about ten minutes. See you when you arrive."

"Alright..." Frank replied and then hung up the phone. Shaking his head, he stood up, groaning as his back ached and grumbled, "They're damn lucky I like them."

Flinging the phone into the seat next to him, Horatio centered all his focus on getting to her, running the possibilities of what could've happened in his head. Determining to keep his thoughts positive, he pressed his foot down even further, testing the limits of the car and his luck. He didn't need the distraction of being stopped but he wasn't willing to go under the speed limit. All he knew was that he had to get to her and get to her fast.

* * *

The air around her felt cool, causing Calleigh to shiver slightly as she lifted her head some, her eyes still closed. The sleepy feeling slowly began to fade only to be replaced with a sickness to her stomach and her head pounding. Fighting back the urge to vomit, she slowly opened her eyes and tried to move her arms and legs. Finding herself tied down in a chair, panic set in suddenly and her eyes flew open. Cringing as her head pounded more at the lighting, she tried to still herself and remember what had happened to her.

Remembering arriving home and picking up her paper, her memory went fuzzy from there. Slowly, Calleigh began to open her eyes once again and looked around the room she was in. The room seemed bare except for the light hanging above her and she also noticed there were no windows that she could see. The floor was dirty and the air damp and cold with a musky scent to it. It was then that Calleigh knew she was in trouble and Horatio had no way of finding her.

The sound of a door opening behind her caused her head to turn as far as she could, trying to see her capture. Anger began to overtake her fear and Calleigh breathed out, "Don't make this any harder on yourself. I'm a police officer...let me go now and we can work something out."

Diane snickered as she fingered the knife in her hand, shaking her head. She'd known that the blond was stoic and was fully prepared for it, "Ah…work something out, huh? Tell me…" she started as she moved toward her, "how can you work something out with someone who has nothing left to lose?"

Crinkling her brow and trying to place the female's voice, Calleigh swallowed down the nausea that seemed to want to stay with her, "Look, I can help you if you need help. Don't make this any worse for yourself."

"There can't be anything worst than losing your will to live," Diane retorted angrily. Taking a good amount of hair in her hand, she yanked it roughly and sneered, "There's nothing you can do right now other than shut the fuck up."

Swiftly she sliced through her hair, taking a tuft of it and then dropping the rest, watching it sway. Staring out into nothingness, she drifted back into the past, the faint sounds of her laughter filling her ear. She remembered the small smile that she always wore and sighed, a hint of a laugh escaping her lips. It had been so long since that day, but she remembered her daughter as if it were just yesterday that she held her in her arms.

The memory faded and with a sudden viciousness that even surprised her, Diane struck the blond with the handle of the knife, bellowing, "You can't help me! No one can help me!"

Calleigh's head snapped forward as an immense pain shot thru her skull and down her neck. Her eyes closed tight, and her head began to throb more as her head hung down. Feeling dizzy from the blow, Calleigh groaned in pain and tried lifting her head back up. With her face contorted in pain, she whispered, "You'll pay...for this..."

Walking away, Diane paused and remained facing the door, "No…I think you're the one who's going to pay." Shaking her head, she moved toward the door again and laughed mirthlessly, "Sit tight, blondie…you're going to be here for a while."

Hearing the door close behind her, Calleigh closed her eyes once more at the pain and let her head hang down. The sting of the tears that were forming behind her closed lids did nothing for the headache she had and she whispered softly, "Horatio...Horatio find me."

Standing just outside the door, Diane smiled more as she gazed down at the lock of hair, a sense of giddiness coming over her. Her plan, just like the rest of them, was falling into place beautifully. She surmised that by now, the red head was at the blond beauty's home, no doubt finding that she was no longer there. That would definitely give her enough time to enact the next phase of her plan and come back just in time enough to dress for work. Just like all the other times, this would work out perfectly.

Ascending the stairs, Diane moved quickly, checking her watch intermittently. Bed check wasn't for another hour at the halfway house so she had to move fast. For two weeks, she walked the straight and narrow, throwing suspicion away from her and giving her the leeway to move about on her free will. That came in handy terrifically on nights like this.

Giving a short look toward the door leading downstairs, Diane smiled wider and laughed again as she moved toward the door leading to the outside. The more she thought about her plan, the better she was feeling.

* * *

Staring at her home, Horatio already knew she wasn't there. The lights that usually signified the warmth and welcoming spirit that Calleigh exuded was nonexistent. The silence ate at him and with the hands of time ticking against him, he began to filter through the gamut of emotions. At first, fear ensconced him when he found no signs of life and then as he realized he had to wait, a sort of anxiety fell over him. He had nothing to keep him solace except for the thoughts of Calleigh's tenacity to survive. It was the only thing keeping him from going insane.

In what felt like hours to Horatio, he saw a pair of headlights approach and then slow, watching as Frank got out of the car. Relief washed through him only briefly as he got out himself, surprised that he could even move. As Frank approached, Horatio took a look at the darkened house once more and cringed, hoping he could keep it together.

Extending his hand, Horatio addressed Frank stiffly, "I appreciate your help in this, Frank. I believe…" he paused to exhale heavily, "I believe that Calleigh's been taken."

Shaking his hand, Frank looked to see the departmental Hummer sitting in the driveway and then to the darkened house. Reopening his car door, Frank reached in, getting his mag light and then closed the door back. Turning it on he nodded towards the vehicle as they started to walk towards it, "Have you tried callin' her again?"

"A million times, Frank. She hasn't answered once." Approaching her drive, Horatio reached for his own mag lite and focused on the scene before him. Nothing seemed out of place at the Hummer; the door was closed and the keys weren't in the ignition. Shaking his head, he swept his eyes over the path leading to her door and froze in place, "Frank, I think we have something leading up to her door."

Shinning his own light onto the walkway, Frank could see scuff marks along the concrete and narrowed his brow. Both men watched where they stepped as they headed towards the front door and then stopped as they reached the stoop. Shinning the light to the newspaper and keys that laid on the step, Frank reached for his phone, "I'll call it in."

"You do that, Frank," Horatio responded quietly as he knelt down at the stoop. He saw among her things a piece of cloth and frowned. There was evidence all around them and he couldn't touch it. Having driven his car instead of the Hummer, he'd left his kit and his only means of collecting the evidence quicker. As it stood now, he was going to have to wait still _longer_ to get an inkling of where she was.

Making the call to dispatch, Frank gave them the address and information befor ehanging up. Shinning his light over the small yard, his eyes scanned the area, "Calvary is on the way, Horatio. I'll go ahead and seal off the area." Seeing the fearful look on his friends face, Frank looked to him, "We'll find her, Horatio."

Barely hearing Frank, Horatio kept his eyes on the cloth and nodded, "Whoever has Calleigh has a good head start, Frank. We've got to move on this now." Standing, he glanced to Frank and then reached for his phone, resisting the urge to dial her number. Instead, he dialed Speed's number, hoping upon hope that he would be able to help him.

Sitting back on the couch with his arm wrapped around Patty's shoulder, Tim held her close as they watched the movie he'd picked up the night before. The sound of his phone ringing caused him to frown and Tim reached for it, looking at the screen and seeing Horatio's name. Sighing, he shook his head, "I have to take this." When she sat up some and turned to him, he moved to get up, "I'll only be a minute."

Giving him a small smirk, Patty chided, "That's what you said the last time, Tim. Think maybe this time it could be true?"

"I'm hoping so," he smiled and then got up. Walking away from the couch, he flipped the phone open and sighed, "What's up, H?"

Already hearing his wearied tone, Horatio closed his eyes and shook his head, "Speed…I need your help. Calleigh's…missing. Tripp and I are at her residence now, and there's evidence of foul play. I was hoping you'd be able to come down and give me a hand."

Hearing that one of there team was in trouble, Tim began to move, heading over to the small dining room table and reaching for a pen and piece of paper. Getting Calleigh's address, Tim slipped it into the pocket of his jeans and turned back, to find Patty looking over at him. Frowning slightly, he knew what he had to do, "Give me a few minutes to get ready and I'll be on my way, H."

"Alright, Speed. Thanks," Horatio responded with a sense of relief. It made him feel slightly more at ease with the knowledge that his team would be working this. At the same time, he realized that he was putting a serious dent in his time off, "Oh…and about the interruption, Speed…tell her that I apologize profusely."

Smirking some, Tim walked back over towards the couch, "I will. See ya shortly, H." Hanging up with him, Tim sighed and sat down next to Patty, "I uh...I have to go work a scene. One of our team members has been taken..."

Her expression gave evidence of her shock as she turned to him more, reaching for his hand, "Oh my god, Tim…How long has this person been gone?"

"Not long...that's why I have to go. I'm sorry, Patty..." he said, hoping she'd understand.

Patty nodded and then reached for his cheek, caressing it softly, "I understand, Tim. Really, I do." Coming closer to him, she shook her head and sighed, "There will be other nights, Tim. I understand that there is something more important than this movie. I'll just go home and rest. You give me a call later, okay?"

"I will," he whispered as he took her hand into his. With the late hour, he didn't really want her traveling the streets of Miami alone and suggested, "If you want, you can stay and use the spare bedroom. It's late and I'd feel better knowing your safe here."

Taking in consideration his request, Patty smiled and exhaled lightly, "Alright…I'll take your advice and stay. You, however, will need to call me when you can. I'll feel better knowing that you're okay."

"I promise when I get a few minutes I will." Letting go of her hand, he reached down for his boots and began to slip them on, "Make yourself at home while I'm gone. I'll be back as soon as I can...but, it might be sometime tomorrow before I make it back here."

"I'll be okay, sweetie. If anything, I'll just go through your massive library and grab a book," Patty responded with a small smile. "Maybe when you get back in, I can make you something to eat."

"That'd be wonderful," he replied pulling on his other boot. Fixing his jeans over them, he then stood up and went over, getting his leather jacket. Slipping it on, he reached for his helmet and turned back to find her standing up already. Going to her, he gazed down into her eyes, "Get some rest and lock the door behind me, okay? Whatever you do, do not answer it."

"Okay, I'll lock it. Don't worry about me," Patty said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Arching her brow, she added, "I ask the same for you, be careful, Tim."

Giving her a crooked smile, Tim nodded as his arms came around her, "I'm always careful. It's just those other fools out there that I have to watch out for." Reaching up and caressing her cheek, he then leaned down, giving her a chaste kiss, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"That sounds like a good idea." Warmed at their proximity, Patty smiled widely, "Take care, Tim. I hope you find your teammate."

Nodding, he let her go and then headed to the door. Getting his key's out, he then opened the door and looked back at her as she approached. Giving her a wink, he then left out, closing the door behind him and heading towards his bike. With his route already mapped out in his mind, Tim slipped on his helmet, time being of the essence.


	9. Chapter 9

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Patrol lights flashed eluminating the area as some of the neighbors stood around outside watching the activity. The once quiet night was now filled with activity and and a tension in the air. One of there own was missing and all available units had descended on the location to assist in finding Calleigh.

With his notebook in hand, Frank ducked back under the tape as two CSI Hummers pulled up to the scene. Heading towards the red head as he stood guard over the evidence, Frank couldn't believe that they what they were facing. Coming to rest beside Horatio, Frank looked over as Tim emerged from one Hummer and Eric from another, "Speedle and Delko just got here...and I talked to her neighbors. No one heard a thing, Horatio."

"No one heard a thing," Horatio answered, his voice lacking any feeling. He glanced around at the action and shook his head, "Someone took another person, and no one heard a thing." Starting to pace, he laughed mirthlessly, "Great…so no leads from them." Looking to the two younger men, Horatio barked, "What took you so long? We've been out here for more than an hour already."

With his kit in hand, Tim raised his brow, "Had to go to the lab for the Hummer, H. I got here as fast as I could." Shinning his light around, he nodded towards the door, "I'll get started over there. We got any leads yet?"

"None, so the quicker we can get this evidence, the better. Time's wasting, gentlemen." Horatio could feel himself reaching that brink and took a step back, "I apologize, but we really need to get organized and quick. The longer this person has her, the more of a chance we're not going to find her."

Watching as Eric began to check the walkway, Tim sighed, "I know, H...and we'll find Calleigh. She's a fighter."

When Tim walked away, Frank turned more to Horatio and lowered his voice, "Want me to bring in the dog's? There's a good chance they might be able to get a scent trail and lead us to her location."

"That's a great idea, Frank. We need all the help we can get," Horatio responded as he watched the scene unfold even more. He could practically see her approaching her door, pausing to slip the key into her door before being taken by surprise. Shaking his head, Horatio refocused and addressed Frank again, " This person's had hours to get ahead of us, Frank. We need to move as fast as possible on this."

"I'll get on the horn with them how. Oh and we'll need something of Cal's with her scent on it for them," Frank replied as he pulled out his phone and dialed the number he needed.

At the thought of her scent, Horatio faltered slightly but then managed to gather himself in order to function properly. Despite the dire situation, he still had to maintain the ruse and to do so without revealing his disparity was becoming difficult. Searching for the words to say, he averted his eyes to the house, reconciling himself to what he knew he had to do.

Moving toward her door, he slipped the key into the knob and then turned back to Frank, noticing his surprised expression, "I'll be back in a moment, Frank."

Watching as Horatio disappeared behind the door, Frank them moved over to where Tim was collecting evidence as he spoke to dispatch. Getting the Search and Rescue K-9 unit in route, Frank then hung up and looked back towards the door, "I take it Horatio has a key to all of you guy's homes?"

Frowning, Tim glanced toward the now open door and then back to the burly Texan and shook his head, "No, he doesn't have a key to my place. I don't know about the rest of them…but the burning question now is why does he have one to Calleigh's place?"

"Speed...it's shit like this that'll throw suspicion on him. You and I both know IAB would have a field day with it," Frank said looking over towards Eric as he photographed the drag marks.

Tim watched as Horatio emerged from the darkened home with something in hand and exhaled heavily. There was something amiss about this entire situation and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. Approaching with Tripp, he nodded to Horatio and asked, "So…H…mind if I ask how you got Calleigh's key?"

Hearing the confusion as well as the distinct tone of doubt in the young CSI's voice, Horatio kept his eyes on the pillow he'd brought out and exhaled heavily, his voice lacking any emotion. "Right now, Speed, I'm more worried about Calleigh's well being. In the past several weeks, we've lost not one, but two of our own. I'm working to make sure it's not three."

Looking at Tim and then back to Horatio, Frank raised his brow, "We're all working on that, Horatio...but, you have to understand how this all looks. Did Calleigh give you a spare or something? If so, just say so and that'll be it."

Horatio struggled with the decision but ultimately believed that finding Calleigh was more important than exposing their relationship. Holding Frank's beseeching gaze, he answered straightforwardly, "We should focus on finding Calleigh. Then I'll explain everything clearly. Will this pillow work for the K-9?"

Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with him, Frank sighed and looked at it and nodded, "Uh...yeah, it should."

"Hey, H! I think you may want to see this," Eric called out as he shined his light along a dirt patch.

"Good, let's get moving on it then." Focusing on Tim now, he stared at him, his tone biting, "We worry about the incidentals later. For now, we find her. Understood, Speed?" Having heard Eric's call to him, he moved toward the younger man and asked, "What do you have, Eric?"

"I've been following these drag marks...and it looks like Calleigh was drug thru here before being put into a vehicle. But, not only do we have the drag marks thru there..." he said as he shined his flashlight to the right of the drag marks near the bush planted there, "We also have another footprint and judging by the impression pattern, they were walking backwards."

"So, this stands to reason that either Calleigh struggled with her attacker, or the attacker didn't have enough strength to pick her up." Staring at the footprint, he then looked to Eric, "Get an impression of that footprint." Looking to see Tim with the cloth that he noticed when he first arrived, Horatio asked, "What do you have there, Speed?"

Lifting the bag, he cocked a brow, "Some type of chloroformed cotton material. Look's like it might be a torn piece of shirt or something. I'll run a sample at the lab and also have DNA see if they might find some eppy's on it."

"Chloroform? That could be how the suspect subdued Calleigh long enough to take her." Focusing on the cloth, Horatio exhaled heavily, his worry beginning to grow. If someone used chloroform that meant that they were lying in wait, planning…plotting. The thought of Calleigh being targeted made his blood turn cold, the fear gripping him even more. Now more than ever it was imperative that she be found.

"Fast track the cloth, Speed. It could be our only lead," Horatio responded as he cast his gaze across the crime scene. His heart faltered as he saw the yellow crime scene tape go up and he shook his head as he started off. There would be no rest for him, not until she was safe.

* * *

Weary from the long night of processing Calleigh's home, Horatio finally came to rest in his own drive, just as the darkness was giving way to the light of a new day. All night, he stood over each aspect of the case, realizing that there was little in the way of evidence to even lead them in the right direction. Even though the lack of evidence was disparaging, Horatio held out hope that there would be something that would take the lead. He couldn't just give up knowing that Calleigh was still out there. He owed it to her to keep fighting.

Finally finding the energy to get out, Horatio swung his door open and stood, taking a moment to take in a deep breath and letting it ease out of his body. So much tension had built up around him; the murders of two of their own as well as the attempts to keep his relationship with Calleigh silent was now starting to take a toll on his sensibilities. Logic stated that he was only going to be able to go so far before he broke down but he wasn't willing to succumb just yet. Fighting against the turmoil was what he did best and this wasn't about to stop him from succeeding.

With a renewed sense of purpose, Horatio strode to his door, readying his keys to enter his home. The package nearly went unseen as he opened his door but it caught his eye and as he knelt down to retrieve it, a cold chill suffused through his body. He was looking at several strands of blond hair that was attached to a small phone. Stopping himself from picking it up fully, he keenly studied it, taking in the amount of hair present as well as the condition of the hair.

Slipping his hand into his pocket, he retrieved a handkerchief and snapped it out. Just as he reached for the phone, it rang; the obnoxious shrill shattering his last nerve. Careful to pick up the phone, he depressed the button and brought it to his ear, curious as to who would've left this.

"Hello?"

Hearing him answer the phone, Diane smiled as she paced the floor slowly, as if relishing the pain entrenched within his tone. Glancing toward the door, she whispered giddily, "Got your attention, do I, Red? Tell me…how does it feel to have your heart cut out of your chest? Doesn't feel too great, does it?"

Looking around to see if someone was watching him, Horatio's brow crinkled as his eyes searched for someone out of place, but couldn't see anyone, "Who is this and where is CSI Duquesne?"

"Well, wouldn't you want to know?" she asked facetiously. Smirking more, she twirled a strand of hair with her finger and laughed some, "You've spent the entire night looking for her. What happened? Did she miss a date?" At the continued silence, she nodded and laughed again, "Oh…so it seems the good lieutenant isn't all that good, huh? That's a gasser."

Not recognizing the females voice, Horatio's jaw clenched as his temper flared, "It would be in your best interest, ma'am, that you stop this game you're playing..."

"I'm just getting started, Lieutenant. I believe that you have a soft spot for blondie. I think I'll spend my day trying to find her soft spots. I've got so much in store for her and I can guarantee this, she'll be begging for me to end it all." Knowing that she was already getting to him, she grinned darkly, "I hope you like the present I sent along with the phone. It's just a precursor to what's coming next. I hope you like getting surprises in the mail."

Horatio's temper began to get the best of him as he listened to the woman on the other end. Clenching his fist on the other hand, he turned back towards his house, his voice turning dark, "So help me if you harm Calleigh in any way I'll hunt you down and make sure your body is never found."

"Big words…must've practiced them a lot," Diane mused. Biting her lip, she glanced to her watch and then moved toward the door leading down to where she was holding her. She was tempted to go and rouse the southern blond but knew she didn't have that much time left. In order to keep up the charade, she was going to have to play the game just as before. Placing her hand on the door, she exhaled lightly, "I'll tell you what. Keep the phone and when I'm ready to send my next package, I'll call you and let you know- since you're going to be a sour puss about getting surprises. How does that sound?"

"I want to talk to CSI Duquesne...to make sure she's still safe and to know that you do have her and that this isn't some bullshit game you're playing," Horatio replied knowing he had no way of tracing the call.

"Believe me, you'll have plenty of time to talk. Just not at the moment. Have a good day at work, Lieutenant.. Don't work too hard," Diane replied with a chuckle. Hanging up the phone she shook her head and slipped the phone in her pocket. This was only the beginning. Only the beginning.

Seething as the line went dead, the muscles in his jaw clenched and he lowered the phone from his ear. Starring at it, he then reached for the door knob, closing his door back and locking it with his key. With what little evidence he had in his hand, he went to the hummer to bag it and get it back to the lab.

Meandering her way to the door, Diane couldn't help but smile. She had everyone where she wanted them, and her plan was just starting to come to fruition. Vengeance was hers and she was going to grasp it.

* * *

Walking thru the halls of the lab, Frank carried a hot cup of coffee in one hand to try to help him wake up more. After having stayed to help with following the scent dogs in hopes of finding Calleigh, they had given up the search when they ran into a dead end after dead end. It was as if the blond CSI had disappeared off the face of the earth with nothing to lead them to where she was.

Seeing Tim in the trace lab, Frank pushed thru the door as he stiffed a yawn and wondering exactly what he had called him there for. Taking a seat on one of the stool, Frank looked over at the younger man with tired eyes, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Speedle? I was hoping to go home and get at least a couple hours sleep."

Tim sat away from the microscope and yawned himself, the toll of hours on the job starting to make itself known. He had the perfect night planned out; he was going to spend a quiet evening with Patty in the hopes of furthering their relationship along. Now, however, he'd spent it scouring Miami for any sign of Calleigh. After that had failed, they each regulated themselves to their respective labs but Tim couldn't let go of something. Horatio's demeanor and actions were pulling the glare of suspicion and Tim couldn't feasibly push it under the rug. He had to explore it.

Exhaling, he nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about H. Didn't his behavior throw up some major red flags for you?"

Taking a drink of his coffee, Frank paused and then swallowed, looking out into the lab before looking back to Tim. Nodding some, Frank sighed heavily, "Yeah, it did. It's not like Horatio to tip toe around anything...but he did there tonight. Somethin's goin' on and he's tryin' to keep us from findin' it out."

"If it has anything to do with Calleigh, we're obligated to investigate, Frank." Tim knew the connotation that his words had and squared his sights with the Texan, "We're going to have to formally question him."

"I know," Frank breathed out, shaking his head and leaning onto the table. Raising his brow, he nodded towards Tim, "You know this'll piss Horatio off even more. But, he knew Patterson...and was around Ryan...now Cal's missin' and there has been no evidence to lead to an actual suspect."

"I hate to say it, Frank, but who better to commit a crime with no evidence than a CSI?" Shaking his head as he leaned up against the table, he frowned, "What was his motive? Why would he have killed them?"

"Now don't go jumpin' the gun, Speed. For all we know this is just all a huge coincidence. Besides, you know Horatio better then most everyone here...he considers everyone here family."

"Even family members have issues, Frank." Catching his dubious glare, he put up his hands to stave the onslaught, "I'm just saying, Frank…it's hard to see him in this light, but he's giving us reason to doubt. He's not being forthcoming on some vital information. Information that could lead to where Calleigh is. I believe that it's important to get that information before it's too late."

"And what if he doesn't have any information...not any we can use anyways? Then what? This is a delicate situation, Speed, and we need to tread carefully," Frank warned knowing if IAB got wind of anything before it was confirmed they could still tarnish Horatio's career.

"I agree, Frank. This is very precarious, but just as precarious if not more, is Calleigh's safe return. We have to look at every aspect of this to determine the best perspective. Now, we can do this discreetly and see what's going on."

Nodding and thinking for a moment, Frank rubbed his neck with his free hand, "What time was Horatio comin' back to the lab?"

Checking his watch, Tim answered adroitly, "In a couple of hours. He said he was going home to check on something and he was coming right back."

"Check on something?" Frank repeated and shook his head with a sigh. Taking another drink of his coffee, he sat up some, "This is gonna be one hell of a long ass day. As soon as he get's here call me and I'll talk to him. If anything, I'll get him to open up one way or another."

Tim chuckled lightly and shook his head, "Yeah, well good luck on that. Horatio's notorious for maintaining his privacy." Looking around the lab, Tim narrowed his eyes, "I just can't believe this. I'd never thought I'd see the day where Horatio would be a person of interest."

"Problem is, it's not the first time, Speed. I think you were on vacation when he had the same happen over that lawyer he was dating that was found dead. Everything pointed in his direction...only he was being framed," Frank said as he thought back to the case.

"So, this definitely doesn't look good for him. Even with him being exonerated for the lawyer, the fact that he has to be questioned isn't good. What we need is for him to be straightforward with his answers and to give us as much information as possible."

Staring at the cup in his hands, Frank knew it would be like trying to talk to a brick wall. Raising his brow, he sighed and then looked back at Tim, "I'll get him to open up one way or another. He's gonna have to if he wants to clear his name on this."

"Exactly," Tim answered as he looked out again. To his surprise, he saw Horatio starting down the corridor with an expectant look in his eyes as he carried something in a Ziploc bag. Moving toward the door, he pushed it open and met him, perplexed. Arching a brow, he asked, "H…what's going on? What do you have there?"

Barely hearing Tim, Horatio stared at the bag and frowned as if he'd just noticed it. Finally coming back to himself, he answered, "I found this on my door when I got home. I believe it's Calleigh's hair…"

Exchanging glances with Tim, Frank stood up and came over to see the small bag with strands of blond hair inside. Lifting his eyes to Horatio, he raised his brow, "Why didn't you call us about this, Horatio? You needed to have Speedle or Delko collecting that."

Catching a hint of hesitancy in his voice, Horatio swung his attention to Frank and asked, "Why would I have to have done that, Frank? I was there, I collected it within the realms of protocol and I brought straight here. I didn't waste any time doing that." The air began to tense and he looked between Frank and Tim and asked, "Is there something wrong here, gentlemen?"

Taking the lead, Frank nodded and then pointed a finger down the hall to one of the empty interview rooms, "Mind if we talk, Horatio? I'm sure Speedle can get that to DNA."

"What do you want to talk about, Frank? I'm kind of pressed for time here." Already time was marching against them and Horatio could feel the anxiety building quickly, "The more she's out there, the more of a chance she's going to get hurt. We've gotta move on this now."

"And Speedle will run the evidence there to make sure it's Calleigh's. Now, please don't make me ask you again, Horatio," Frank said, his tone growing firm as he looked at the other man.

All the pretenses had dropped completely and Horatio narrowed his brow at Frank, asking, "Am I being questioned in regards to this case, Frank?"

Keeping his eyes on his friend, Frank nodded and then pointed to the evidence bag, "You are...now hand that over to Speedle so we can talk, Horatio, and get this settled."

Instead of defying Frank, Horatio handed the bag to Speed and then faced him completely, "Alright, I'm ready, Frank. Let's go."

Walking away from the Trace Lab and towards the interview room, Frank took another sip of his coffee hating the part of his job that required him to question his fellow co-workers and friends. Reaching the room, Frank pushed thru the door and held it for Horatio as he came in. Letting it close on it's own, he went over to the chair he usually occupied when he was there with Horatio and took a seat.

Watching Horatio as he sat down also, frank sat his cup onto the table and sighed, "Horatio, man...I have to know what's going on here. Why did you have a copy of Calleigh's house key on your set of keys? I've done some checking and no one I've talked to have said that you have theirs."

Horatio averted his eyes and spoke softly, "It's of a personal nature, Frank and I'm uncomfortable with saying anything else."

Pursing his lips, Frank looked towards the window and let out a deep breath before looking back to him, "Horatio...I gotta know. If not, you know the position you'll be putting me into...and I think everyone will benefit more with having your help on this, not having you pulled off the case and detained."

Centering his gaze on Frank, Horatio responded emphatically, the emotion bubbling under his skin. The thought of harming Calleigh turned his stomach and he lashed out without thinking, "I had nothing to do with Calleigh's disappearance, Frank! I would never do anything like that…I…I…"

"You what, Horatio?" Frank asked, his voice firm as he starred at the red head. "Horatio, you might as well tell me. If anything, think of Calleigh for Christ's sake's."

Running his hand through his hair, Horatio got up and began to pace, mulling over what his next step was. He'd opened the can with his emotional outburst, now he was going to have to expound on it despite his vow to Calleigh to keep their relationship secret. Weighing his options, he finally decided to reveal everything, "I wouldn't do that Frank because I love her too much. Calleigh and I…we've been seeing each other for quite some time now."

Not to surprised at the news, Frank nodded and then lifted his cup to his lips, "I kinda figured somethin' was going on between you two. Where were you last night when she was taken? Understand, Horatio...I just need details to eliminate you incase I have to write up a statement. As of right now...this is all informal and off the record."

Stopping, Horatio gazed out of the window, "I was waiting for her at home. We were going to have dinner together. I called her a few times and got her voice mail- I just assumed that she was held up at the lab. After a couple of hours, I called her again and knew that something wasn't right."

Setting his coffee back down and swallowing the hot liquid, Frank nodded and looked down, "Was that when you headed over there and called me?"

"Yes. I went to her place and saw that the vehicle was in the drive but no lights were on in the house. I called you immediately because I knew I couldn't investigate further without compromising what I perceived to be as a crime scene." Horatio looked to Frank and sighed, "I wouldn't hurt Calleigh, Frank, but someone has her. I've talked to her."

Crinkling his brow in confusion, Frank peered at him, "You've talked to Calleigh?"

"No…I've talked to the person who has her. It's a woman, Frank. The phone that I brought in with me, that was left at my door with the hair. She planted it there for me to see. As soon as I got it, the phone rang and I answered it."

The new information that he was getting caused Frank to sit up more in his seat, "A woman? So this isn't related to Wolfe's and Patterson's murders...or is it? Did she say what she wanted?"

"She was taunting me," Horatio responded, remembering the words that the woman spoke to him. Going back to pacing, he exhaled, "She talked about sending me Calleigh's body parts. She knows about our relationship, Frank. I think that she's the one responsible for Jimmy and Ryan."

"Did you recognize her voice at all or hear any background noise that might help us out some here?" Frank asked in hopes Horatio would remember something.

Thinking back, Horatio closed his eyes but frowned when he came up with nothing. Shaking his head ruefully, he answered, "No…I couldn't hear anything that would tell us where she was." The frustration built deeply within him and he cringed, "She has Calleigh and I have no idea who or where she's at."

"Think we can get a trace for that phone then?" Frank asked, knowing they were grasping at straws.

"I brought it for that sole purpose, Frank. I was going to go to AV and see if they could pull up the call records." Horatio shrugged and looked to him steadily, "It's all we have."

Standing, Frank turned to Horatio more and nodded before looking down at the floor and then back up at his friend, "No hard feelin's, Horatio. And I'll keep what you told me about you and Cal under my hat for now, okay?"

"I appreciate that, Frank. What matters right now is finding Calleigh. I'll deal with this when she's back with us." Extending his hand, he offered, "Sorry to have left you all in the dark but you can understand why, right?"

"Yeah...I can," Frank said as he shook his hand. "We'll find her, Horatio. None of us will give up until she's back with us here."

"Sooner, rather than later, Frank." Releasing his hand, he asked, "Am I free to go?"

"Yeah, you are. I didn't want to think that you'd hurt them...but I had to get to the bottom on things." Heading towards the door with him, Frank turned back, looking to him and smirked, "I was wondering when it'd happen though. You two been dancin' around it for a long time."

"Two months ago," Horatio answered quietly. He laughed as he shook his head, opening the door for Frank, "It sort of just happened one day but I don't regret anything I've done, Frank and I never will. I love her."

"I'll keep your secret safe for now then...and don't worry, Horatio, we'll find her," Frank said with concern filling his voice for the blond. Leaving out the room, he waited as Horatio came along side him and they headed back towards the labs, "Is this woman supposed to try to call you again or do you not know?"

"She didn't give me a specific time, but she said she would call when another package is delivered." Horatio held his gaze and intoned darkly, "Her hair was the first package, I don't want to even think about what the next package is going to be."

"And there is no telling where it might be delivered either," Frank groused and shook his head. "We can get some surveillance at both your place and Cal's...just if it's delivered anyplace else we won't know who we're dealing with."

"I have a feeling Frank that there will be no other place," Horatio responded as he looked away. Shaking his head, he felt the anger well up, attempting to stave it, "She's playing with me, toying with the fact that Calleigh and I are in a relationship. She knows she has the upper hand. I know exactly where the next package is going to be sent. Directly to me."

Nodding, Frank tossed his empty coffee cup into the trash and walked with Horatio towards DNA, "I'll get a team together and get your place set up with round the clock surveillance until Cal's found. I'll also stake out the area at night just in case she tries delivering it while you're sleepin'."

Horatio acknowledged with a stiff nod and sighed, "As much as I need it, I can't fathom sleeping at a time like this. Calleigh's…she's missing…I can't rest until she's back with me." Feeling his old friend's gaze on him, he exhaled wearily, "I won't stop until she's back with me."

"None of us will, Horatio," Frank replied as they reached the door's to DNA. Following Horatio inside, Frank looked over at Tim as he stood there watching Natalia and gave him a small nod and then looked back to Horatio, "Horatio...I'm gonna go get that surveillance set up at your place. I'll give you a call once everything is in place."

"Thanks, Frank," Horatio answered quietly. As the lumbering Texan left, Horatio swung his focus to the duo and asked, "Was there anything probative with the strands of hair?"

Placing the sample back into the evidence bag and resealing it, Natalia shook her head and sighed, "Unfortunately no. They looked to be cut with some type of blade...and there was no tags on any of them for us to be able to run for DNA."

"So, it's possible that this could be anyone's hair, right?" Horatio asked with a hint of optimism. He wanted to tell himself that Calleigh wasn't under the hand of their murderer, that the hairs were only a pawn in a game. With the smallest inkling of hope, he looked to Tim, "This may not even be Calleigh's hair…"

Taking in a deep breath and wondering still exactly what had happened between him and Frank, Tim shifted his weight as Natalia passed off the evidence bag to him, "I'm gonna go to Cal's locker and get her brush...see if there is any hairs on it. If so I can do a chemical analysis to see if they match that way. It's a long shot...but it's been known to work."

Hearing Tim's intentions, Horatio nodded, "It's worth a try." Glancing to Natalia, he offered, "The cell, can you test it for biological?"

"I can," Natalia replied as Horatio brought out the phone. Taking it from him, she looked to both men, "I'll call when I have something. This might take a few hours."

Content with knowing all that could be done at the moment was being done, Horatio exhaled heavily and conceded, stepping back some, "I'll…I'll be on my cell, Ms. Boa Vista." A momentary lapse suffused through him and he crinkled his brow as he looked to the both of them, "I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."

Watching as Horatio left out, Natalia opened the back of the phone at the battery and looked over at Tim, "Wow...he's taking this pretty hard. I know Calleigh's been with the team since it started...but I've never seen Horatio act this way before. Not even when Ryan died."

"Yeah," he answered absently. Narrowing his brow, he sighed heavily and then shook his head, "Well, Calleigh's very important to him which is why we need to move on this quickly. Need any of my help?"

Taking out the battery, Natalia looked at him, giving him a small smile, "No, I got it, but thank you for the offer. Besides, you should get that analysis going on those hairs. Maybe you'll find something I couldn't."

"It's almost a given," Tim answered with a small grin. Gesturing to the phone, he added, "Good luck." Turning to walk out of the DNA lab, Tim paused for a second and looked around the lab, an odd sensation coming over him. For the first time, he felt the echoes of loss as they filtered through him at the thought of Calleigh's disappearance. Despite the continuous motion, the atmosphere of the lab seemed somewhat…somber.

_This is what it would feel like if she weren't here_, he thought as he finally started toward his lab. More than ever, the intent to find Calleigh was solidified.


	10. Chapter 10

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

After a day of no new leads and no promise of any, Horatio sat in the darkness of his office, attempting to make sense of what was happening around him. The entire day garnered nothing, not even a phone call from Calleigh's captor which left him to wonder and ponder on what was happening to her. As he gazed forlornly at the picture of her on his desk, he felt his heart breaking under the strain of her absence, missing the sound of her voice, the softness of her touch.

Venturing to take up the picture, he exhaled heavily and ran his hand over it, the sadness in his voice immeasurable, "Calleigh… I'm doing all I can to find you, sweetheart. Nothing's working out for us…"

A knock at the door brought him out of his temporary musing and he frowned, glancing at the clock. He hadn't realized that time had passed him by but he was confounded as to who was left to chastise him about it. Approaching the door, Horatio called out, "Who is it?"

Having noticed the light on in his office on her way out for the evening, Alexx figured he was still there doing all he could to try to find Calleigh. Even as she traveled up the steps to his office, she could remember the first time the red head and blond worked together and how they had clicked. Even with years of age between them, Alexx saw something there from day one and had watched from a distance as it had grown and developed. If it was one thing she was good at it was spotting love.

The sound of his defeated tone tore at her and Alexx found herself wanting to help him all she could to cope with his loss. Raising a brow, she called out to him, "It's me, Horatio...open up please."

Hesitating only briefly, Horatio opened the door to reveal the concerned expression of an old friend. At the sight of her expressive brown eyes wilting , Horatio clung to his emotions as they threatened to burst forth. Averting his eyes, he blinked and shook his head, finally able to lift them back to her. A pained smile surfaced as he spoke quietly, "Alexx…what are you…what are you still doing here?"

Raising her brow to him, Alexx crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, "I think the question is what are you still doing here, Horatio? You need some rest. You've been going at this full force since Calleigh's disappearance and you need to rest."

"I can't rest, Alexx, not while she's out there, alone," Horatio responded brokenly. He exhaled heavily and shook his head, "I won't rest until she's found. I owe that to her." For long moments, they stood at the threshold of the door before Horatio offered, "Come in, Alexx. Keep me company for just a while."

Silently, Alexx walked in and went over to the chair in front of his desk. Setting her purse down in it, she turned back to him as he closed the door back and took a few steps towards her, "Horatio, you're damn near dead on your feet. You're not gonna do Calleigh any good if you collapse from exhaustion. At least lay on your couch here and rest up a few hours."

"Trying to sleep will be futile, Alexx. Every time I close my eyes, I see her." Moving toward his desk, he mistook a step and caught himself on the edge, pausing to gain his bearings. Feeling her hands on his body, he shook them away gently and intoned softly, "I'm alright, Alexx. I'm alright."

"I'm the doctor here, Horatio, and you're not alright. Now stop being so stubborn and get your ass on that couch and get some rest," Alexx replied firmly as she stood her ground with him.

Knowing better than to defy her, Horatio sighed and turned around, heading for the couch, grumbling, "Only for an hour. That's it."

Huffing, Alexx shook her head and followed him. When he took a seat, she went over to the closet and pulled out the blanket he kept in there. Getting it out, she went back over to him as he slipped off his shoes and laid down, "More like a couple hours, Horatio. And I'm staying to make sure you do sleep."

Covering him up and seeing the defiant look in his eyes, she pursed her lips, pulling the cover up around him more, "Don't give me that look, Horatio Caine. I know you're in love with Calleigh and worried sick about her...but you have to rest in order to be able to help her."

The warmth of the covers seduced him, causing his eyes to drift closed even as he fought to keep them open. Frowning, he shook his head more, "I have to help her, Alexx. I can't let her die…she can't die."

"Calleigh's a strong woman, Horatio...and she's a fighter. Don't underestimate her, she's probably already figuring out a way to get out of her predicament."

Horatio looked to Alexx and nodded, "She's strong…smart…" Sleep was coming to claim him but he wasn't quite ready to relinquish himself to it just yet. Reaching for her, he held fast to her, "Don't leave, Alexx. Just stay for a little while."

Taking his hand into her right one, she reached with her left and gently pushed back his hair from his eyes, "I'm not going anywhere, Horatio. You get some rest. I'll wake you if anything happens or we hear anything."

"Don't let me sleep over, Alexx," Horatio responded as he began to drift into a deep slumber. His hold on her hand eased and he settled, his breathing evening out. Within seconds, he'd succumbed to the exhaustion that he was ultimately impervious to stop.

Standing over him as he drifted off, Alexx laid his hand onto his chest and then went over to the chair in front of his desk. Taking a seat, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her husbands number to let him know she'd be late. At the moment, her friend needed someone and being the woman he loved wasn't there, Alexx was determined to stay and do what she could for him.

* * *

Slowly lifting her head and letting it lull to the side, Calleigh's brow crinkled in pain as her head throbbed. After spending hours at the hand of the woman that had kidnapped her, Calleigh ached from head to toe from the abuse she'd endured. With each blow she took, she felt pain like she's never before felt and with each blow came the woman's voice, taunting her. No longer did Calleigh know how long she'd been there, only that she still continued to pray Horatio would find her before it was too late.

The sound of the door opening no longer phased Calleigh as she sat there tied. Calleigh's will to hold out for the love of her life was now the only thing maintaining her, her body weakened from all the abuse. Moaning as the woman's hand pulled her head up by a handful of hair, her eyes barely opened from the swelling.

"D-Diane...stop this...please..."

Perusing her handiwork, Diane laughed hollowly, shaking her head as she gripped her hair more. Having had hours on end to extol her pain onto the blonde, Diane had begun to feel a sort of liberation she'd never felt before. The two cops before her, the release was quick, lacking the lasting sensation she'd been looking for. With the blonde, she was able to enjoy herself more, relishing in the notion that not only was the blond suffering physically but emotionally as well. When the southern beauty passed out from sheer exhaustion and pain, she heard her wailing the red head's name, each forlorn call soothing her like a balm. Diane had years of suffering under her belt; what the blond was going through was peanuts. She wouldn't be truly vindicated until the all succumbed to her revenge and she wasn't nearly finished.

Pulling her hair more, she bent to her ear and whispered darkly, "We've only just begun, sweetie. And the sweet part about this is that those dumb asses don't have a clue as to where you're at. So…we have so much more time to play."

Closing her eyes as her head was pulled back more, pain ran down her neck and spine from both the beating she had endured before along with the stiffness from being in the chair for hours on end. Swallowing hard, Calleigh breathed out, "Let me help you, Diane."

"Help me?" Diane laughed as she let her hair go. Pushing it in the opposite direction, she watched as it rocketed forward, hearing her call out in pain. The sound never got old to her and she found that she put her all into her beatings in anticipation of hearing her voice interlaced with it. Coming around to face her, she stood before her and lifted her chin, speaking in a light tone.

"Gee, when I needed help, no one even gave me a second glance. Now… you want to help me? Now?!" Slamming her fist against her jaw, she laughed darkly, "No, sweetie, you're doing so much more than helping me in your present condition. You're healing me." Striking her again, she smiled, "Just knowing that you're in pain is something far better than help."

Dazed from the hits Diane was dishing out, Calleigh's head lulled to the side and then hung down once again. With the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, Calleigh's eyes remained closed as tears began to fall from under her closed lids. She was nearing the end of her rope and wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Noticing her tears, Diane stopped laughing and lifted her chin once more, addressing her in a mocking tone, "Oh, aww…Have I hit a ceiling with you? I can't do that…you have to be ready for your guest."

Opening her eyes to mere slits, Calleigh eyed the woman and then spit both blood and saliva at her face. When Diane let go of her chin, Calleigh fumed, "So help me you'll play for all this, Diane."

Rising slowly, Diane wiped the blood away and glared at her, grasping at the ends of her patience. Moving swiftly, she reached behind the chair and pulled out a tire iron, showing it off in front of her. Speaking in a quiet tone, she stared at the tool and frowned, "Now, now…I don't think it's polite to spit. Didn't anyone ever teach you any manners? Would you spit in Red's face?" Lifting her eyes to see the recognition in them she laughed and nodded, "That's right, sweetie, I know all about you two…It's good because now I get two for the price of one."

"You'll never get, Horatio. He'll kill you first," Calleigh breathed out between the pain.

"Oh see, that's where you're wrong, Princess. I've seen just how much he loves you. He'd do anything for you…even die for you." Staring at the tire iron again, she sighed lightly, "Incidentally, that's exactly what he's going to do."

Lifting her sights to the other woman, Calleigh shook her head the best she could, "That's where you are wrong."

"Not where you are concerned, dear. I've seen him, he's a mess. He's suffering so much without you." Reaching into her pocket, she slipped out a phone and showed it to her. Depressing the button, she smiled, "It seems that he's not taking care of himself as well as he should…and he's so predictable! I could set my watch by his movements."

Seeing the picture of Horatio on the screen, Calleigh's heart raced at the sight of him. Clenching her jaw, it only made her want to fight harder to be able to make it through this ordeal she was going thru with Diane Evans. Looking back to the woman, Calleigh glared at her, "Never underestimate Horatio, Diane. He doesn't give up as easy as you think."

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Calleigh. I have my ways of getting exactly what I want," Diane answered coyly. Snatching the phone away, she looked at it and narrowed her brow, "He looks rather disturbed, doesn't he? I think I need to amp it up a bit. What do you think?"

"I think you need to be put away for the rest of your life," Calleigh mumbled as she turned her head to look at Diane.

"Been there, done that, sweetie. They let me out; I've paid my debt to society," Diane retorted quickly. Smiling more, she turned away and walked toward a table, continuing to talk, "You know, this isn't all that bad, Calleigh. You said you wanted to help…well, you can." Picking up the knife, she stared at it and smirked as she arched a brow, "You're going to help me tremendously."

Trying to see back behind hr, Calleigh gave up and let her head hang some as she tried to conserve her energy, "You're beyond help now, Diane. I'll never help you..."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Turning swiftly, she rushed Calleigh with the knife thrust forward, catching her on her arm. Dragging the blade down the expanse of her arm, Diane laughed at her anguished cries and watched as the blood began to flow and pool on the floor. Throwing the knife down she reached into her pocket and took a vial out as she grabbed her arm and squeezed, "See…you're helping. Don't you just feel great about it?"

Crying out in pain even more, tears streaked down Calleigh's beaten and bruised face. When Diane let her arm go, Calleigh felt as the blood ran down and dripped from her elbow onto the floor. A sudden flash and the sound of film being pushed out a camera caused Calleigh to glare in Diane's direction, "Horatio will kill you."

"Yes, well, as much as you are willing to subscribe to that," Diane said as she smiled more, "right now, I hold the cards." Turning the camera toward her, she frowned, "I think this is good, but…maybe another one will be better."

Squinting as Diane took another picture of her, Calleigh then turned her head from the woman and tried to free her uninjured arm again. When the ropes began to cut into her wrists, Diane's laughter filled the room and Calleigh yelled at her, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Shaking her head, Diane taunted, "Not just yet, sweetie. I've got to get your boyfriend here first, and then we'll talk. Until then…rest up. I'll be back later." Holding up the camera, she laughed, "I have a delivery to make."

Trying to lunge at Diane from her chair, Calleigh then cried out in pain again as her arm got jostled and more blood began to run out the open wound. A sob left her lips and she hung her head, unsure of what Horatio would be getting himself into if he came after her now.

Leaving her crying, Diane ascended the stairs once again, her thoughts centered on what she was to do next. Glancing at her watch, she had about two hours before the last delivery would be made and she didn't want to miss it. Executing her plan efficiently was paramount. Within twenty four hours, he would have his next package and she would draw him just that much closer…and then strike.

* * *

Standing at the vast window overlooking the trace lab, Horatio attempted to clear his mind, the stress of the day cloaking him completely. For four days, Calleigh had remained missing without a hint of who had taken her or where she could be. For four days, he stood watch, barely allowing himself to rest. The moment in his office had been rare; as soon as he had awaken almost ten hours later, incensed that Alexx had allowed him to sleep that long. After receiving a responding tongue lashing, he apologized to Alexx profusely and promised to call her if he needed anything. From that moment on, he'd taken to himself, barely interacting with his team or anyone else for that matter. He just didn't trust himself at the moment, his emotions were swirling in a building maelstrom, the potential for explosion great. It was best for everyone involved that he stayed away.

The sound of a knock shattered his thoughts and he frowned as he turned toward the door, a low growl emitting from his lips. He'd made it perfectly clear that unless it was vitally important, he was not to be disturbed.

Crossing quickly to the door he grabbed it and snatched it open, revealing a lab tech holding a box in her hand. Attempting to calm his ire, he asked quietly, "Jamison, can…can I help you?" Timidly, Jamieson pushed her glasses up as she averted her eyes quickly, "Ah…yes sir. There's a package for you. I was told to bring it directly to you." Extending her hand, she laughed nervously, "It just arrived."

Glaring at her, he spit out, "And you didn't think to put on any gloves, Jamieson?"

"Uh…no…it's just a package, sir." Shifting her weight, she watched as he moved to his desk to snatch up a pair of gloves and stammered, "I-I didn't know…sir… I thought it- it was just a package."

Horatio snapped on the gloves and glowered as he thrust his hand forward, "Hand it to me." Just as she placed it in his hand, his phone rang and he glanced to his jacket then back to Jamieson, "Excuse me, I've got to take this." When Jamieson walked away, he quickly fished the phone out of his breast pocket and sighed, seeing the unknown number. Flipping it up, he exhaled heavily, "Caine."

_Ah, nice to hear your voice again, Red. I take it you received your package? You sound a bit glum…Perhaps your gift will lift your spirits some…_

Looking back at the door to find Jamison gone, Horatio closed the office door, locking it once more and carried the package back over to his desk, "I want to speak to CSI Duquesne. This has gone on long enough..."

_She's closer than you think. Have you opened your gift yet, Horatio? I think you'll be surprised at the contents._

Setting the package onto his desk, Horatio studied it for a moment, finding the taped edges and opened his desk drawer. Pulling out a small pocket knife, he opened it and began to carefully cut the taped edges. "You really need to give yourself up. All you're doing is making things harder for yourself. You can stop this...and let me help you."

_You know, she said the same exact thing, Horatio. So ready and willing to help. So I put her to work. I hope you like it, I have noticed how down you've been lately. I thought if you saw her, you'd come out of it. Hurry and open it, I want to know what you think about it!_

Taking his time on opening the package in order to preserve any evidence that might be on it, Horatio then set his knife down and took in a deep breath. Releasing it slowly, he then opened the lid of the box, and moved aside the packing paper. The sight of the vial of blood along with the two photo's of Calleigh was enough to stop his heart, his hand stilling as he stared down at it. Regaining control of himself, he brought out the photo's and clenched his jaw at the sight he'd been presented, "Let me speak to CSI Duquesne...Now."

_Ah, she's a bit…tied up at the moment, but I'll tell her that you asked about her. She's been asking about you…crying for you. It's all really sweet if you think about it. I told her that you'd be joining us soon…_

"When I find you I'll make sure you pay dearly for this," Horatio growled as he looked at both pictures, his heart breaking more at the sight of Calleigh with blood running down her arm and her face contorted in pain.

_Promises, promises. I'll be sure to tell her that you send your best. I'll call you when I'm ready for you, Lieutenant. Enjoy your gift._

"Let me speak to her..." Horatio replied, his voice raising as the line went dead, the call disconnected. Lowering the phone and looking at it briefly, his eyes gravitated back to the pictures of his bullet girl and he breathed out in a whisper, "Hang on, sweetheart...I'm trying to find you."

Looking back into the box at the vile of blood, he swallowed hard and then set the photo's back inside. Gathering the package and his cell phone, he headed for the door, his first stop being DNA to get verification about the blood in the vile.


	11. Chapter 11

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Almost four days had passed since Horatio had received the package with the pictures of Calleigh and the vile of her blood. His night's had been spent at the lab, working to try to find something that they had missed along the way, but at every turn there seemed to be a dead end. Each minute that ticked by seemed to draw him further and further away from being able to find her before it was too late.

Turning off his desk light, he rubbed his tired blood shot eyes and released an exhausted sigh. Picking up his car keys, he stood slowly, his shoulders slouched and his suit rumpled. He'd finally decided to go home to get a shower, something to eat and a fresh clothes before heading back to start over once more. Walking slowly to the office door, it seemed to be further away from him then ever before, the distance taking all the energy he had left out of him. Leaning against it, he closed his eyes as images of Calleigh appeared, haunting him.

Across town, Diane crept along the shadows towards his house with the knowledge that he would be spending most of the night at that god forsaken lab. She'd taken to following him after taking Calleigh with the explicit intention of taking him next. Taking Horatio was going to be difficult, and as such, she planned extensively.

Coming up to his house, she glanced to her right and left, thankful for the deserted streets. The thought of finally completing her plans coursed through her as she slipped her hand into her pocket, producing a set of keys. After picking up the blonde, she discovered that she held a set of his keys, making getting to him just that much easier.

Shoving the key into the lock, she turned it and smiled widely as the lock disengaged, giving her access to his home. Closing the door slowly, she took a moment to savor the ambiance of his home, practically envisioning him among his environment. A sudden surge of anger flared through her at the thought of him living his life while she navigated her own private hell and as quick as the moment began it was over. She was there for a reason.

Slinking through the foyer, she navigated through the darkness with ease. As a part of her preparation, she'd gone in his house numerous times over the past four days and got a feel for it. Without any light to aid her, she made her way to the kitchen, taking out the vial from her pocket. It would take her less than five minutes to lace his drinks and then she would return to her perch to wait him out.

Making his way out the lab and towards the parking lot, Horatio walked as if in a fog, his mind only able to think about her, the feel of her soft skin, the sound of her laugh. He was now lost without her, a hopeless feeling he'd never before felt or could ever imagine. All else seemed to be non existent to Horatio as a darkness descended onto him.

Coming to his car, he pulled the keys from his pants pockets and fumbled with them before falling from his shaky hand. Slowly, he bent down and picked them up, then standing he leaned heavily against the car door. "I'm a weak man...I have nothing left," he murmured, closing his eyes.

Moving quickly, Diane laced each of his drinks, starting with wine, a smile itching across her face. For so long, she'd dreamed of the moment when she had his life in the palm of her hands and now she was just that much closer. Working methodically, she'd started humming lightly, her demeanor looking up. The red head was already at his end, this would push him over the edge.

Slipping in behind the wheel of his car, Horatio slipped the key into the ignition and started it. Instantly the radio came on and he reached for the knob, turning it all the way down. Blinking slowly, he thought about just going back to his office and getting a few hours sleep on his couch, but he couldn't, he had to find Calleigh. Putting the car into reverse, he backed out and then took off down the deserted street heading for his home, their home. She was to have moved in with him by now, only he'd be going home to a darker place. A place that now seemed cold even before he stepped across the threshold.

Finishing up quickly, Diane moved about the house and found her perch, now content to wait until he showed up. It wouldn't take long; his exhaustion was telling and she knew that the grief he held on to was weighing him down even more. Watching him from afar, Diane delighted in his misery, her glee at his woeful disposition becoming a balm on years and years of pain. He surely had it coming to him, that was for certain, and she was ready to strike.

Taking his time to drive home without getting into an accident, Horatio finally pulled into his drive and shut off the engine. Leaning his head against the steering wheel, his arms hung loosely from it and his eyes closed. Dosing off briefly, he suddenly took in a deep breath, his eyes opening and looking around to find himself still in his car. Darkness began to fall over him once more and he slipped off his seat belt and opened the door. Stepping out into the balmy night air, he closed his car door, not even bothering to lock it and headed for the front door. Exhaustion was riding his coattails, waiting on its chance to claim him fully.

The sound of a car door closing drew her attention and the adrenaline began to pump through her veins, readying herself for the inevitable. She had to be sure to mind herself; one false move and this would be over before it started. He had to drink first, and then she'd be able to make her move. Waiting in silence, she heard the keys jingle and then the sound of the lock turning, barely able to contain her smile.

Making his way into his darkened home, Horatio closed the door behind him and locked it back. Turning slowly, he made his way to the living room and shrugged off his suit coat, letting it fall in a heap onto the floor. Toeing off his shoes, he then unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it from his pants to try to get more comfortable. Rubbing his tired eyes with one hand he then looked around the darkened room before letting his eyes drift downwards to the floor. Closing them he breathed out her name, his chest tightening and his eyes burning with unshed tears.

The rumbling of his stomach began to be too much for him and Horatio began to move once more, going to the kitchen. Turning on the light above the sink, he went over to the refrigerator, opening the door and looking at the contents. Not finding anything that looked appealing to him, he reached for the juice carton and took it to the counter. Not caring to get a glass, he opened it and brought it to his lips. Taking a long drink and then setting it down, he wiped his lips before taking another gulp, the liquid soothing the parchness of his mouth.

Knowing that he'd taken a drink, Diane emerged from the shadows and slowly made her way toward the kitchen, mindful of his position. Turning the corner, she smirked and leaned against the wall, content to watch him slip into madness.

Standing there at the counter, Horatio began to feel light headed and very tired. Blinking his eyes tightly and shaking his head to get the cobwebs out, a sudden warm wave seemed to rush through his body causing him to falter and hold onto the counter for support. Unable to rid himself of the feeling, he turned some to head to the living room and his couch, thinking he needed to rest. Taking a step, he felt as he began to fall, unable to stop himself. The cold hard tile floor met his body causing him to groan in pain from the hard contact. Fighting to keep his eyes open, his vision blurred as someone's feet walking towards him came into view and then disappeared into the darkness as it took over his body.

Kneeling at his now prone body, Diane laughed lightly and ran her hand through his hair, whispering breathlessly, "Now, we're going to have some fun." Standing fully, Diane walked toward the door and then looked out, seeing at first, that the street was still deserted. The difficulty remained in front of her; how to get him into the car without being caught. As she stood in the door frame, she spotted someone meandering toward the house and got an idea.

Approaching, she called out, "Hey! You! Want to make some easy money?"

Walking down the street of the upper class neighborhood, Til Eisner come to another garbage can that had been set out for the garbage trucks to pick up the following day. Taking off the lid, he rummaged around, not finding anything to his licking and placing the lid back. Since loosing his job and his wife, he'd been living on the streets of Miami, doing what he could to survive and get his next meal and fix.

Making his way down the street, he noticed the darkened house and frowned that there was not cans out yet. Moving onto the next, he stopped as he saw a woman come out and yell to him, "Easy money? No such thing as easy money, lady."

"Consider this your lucky day," Diane responded with a small smirk. Taking in the dirty clothes and his gaunt appearance, she added, "It looks to me that you could square with a hundred dollars right about now. Interested?"

"A hundred dollars?" Til asked as he walked slowly towards her. "What I got to do? Ain't nothin' illegal is it?"

"Not at all. I just need your help in moving something…er someone for me. You see," she started as she gestured back to the house, "My friend's passed out and I don't think it's okay to leave him like that. I was going to take him to my house so he could sleep it off." Tilting her head slightly, she asked, "It's easy and no harm…no foul?"

Looking past her into the house, he then looked back to her, "He's passed out? Not dead? Cause I don't fools around wit no dead peoples now."

"No, he's not dead. He's just exhausted. I promised a friend that I wouldn't leave him alone. So, I'm taking him home with me." Reaching into her pocket, she brought out a crisp one hundred dollar bill and arched her brow, "Surely, you're not going to turn this down."

Eying the money, he then looked back to her and nodded, "'Kay...I'll do it. So what, I just need to put him into your car or somethin?"

Diane nodded and glanced back, "Yeah, but I'll need you to go with me to my place. I won't be able to get him in if I try by myself." Noticing immediately his hesitancy, she added, "I'll throw in an extra fifty for your troubles."

Considering her offer, Til scratch his head and glanced back around the neighborhood. Nodding slightly, he looked back to the woman and pointed to her, "Money up front...and I'll do it. I done had too many peoples screw me over."

"How do I know you're gonna stick around and help me?" Diane asked as she eyed the man briefly before glancing back again. Time was of the essence and she was wasting it profusely arguing with him. Making a decision, she offered, "Half now, half when you're done. That will keep you honest. Take it or leave it."

The money would give him more then he had at the moment and get him a good fix when he finished, so Til nodded again and held out his hand for his part of the money, "Deal." When she pulled out some more cash and placed seventy five dollars in his hand, he shoved it into his pants pocket, "Okay, where is he?"

"Just inside there. We have to move quickly," Diane responded as she started back toward the house. Watching as he came up beside her, she instructed, "Don't touch anything, understand? Just pick him up and take him to my car."

"You the boss, lady," Til replied as they came into the kitchen area. Letting out a low whistle at his surrounding, Til then looked to the man laying on the floor, "I take it this is the dude?"

Glad to see him still lying almost lifelessly on the floor, Diane smiled widely, "Yes, it's him. Pick him up and take him to my car. I'll be right behind you. Remember, don't touch anything, alright?" When he bent to lift the lieutenant and then started off, Diane chuckled, "This was just too easy."

* * *

Entering into the trace lab, Tim exhaled heavily and rubbed his eyes, not fully awake just yet. The past few weeks were wearing thin on everyone and now with the disappearance of Calleigh, the lab was on high alert. Despite the turnout in numbers, the evidence was meager and what little bit they had, led them into nothing but circles and dead ends. Tim was starting to believe that whoever killed two police officers and possibly kidnapped another was fueled by something more than just evening a score. There was serious undertones of retribution that cloaked these events; some jockey of a convict would've been just happy enough to kill one cop but not two and kidnapping was out of the question. Without a doubt, Tim felt deeply that these incidents were steeped in revenge, a revenge that wouldn't be complete without the eradication of everyone involved.

Starting the mass spec, he glanced up to the darkened office, a sense of relief passing over him. At last, Horatio had at least taken a breather. He watched helplessly as the red head succumbed to his grief and disbelief, knowing now that there was something between he and Calleigh. Sure, he knew that Horatio cared for them all but there was something different about his reaction to Calleigh's disappearance. He hadn't let up, and Tim suspected that he wouldn't.

Taking a file in hand, he flipped it open and noticed that he needed Horatio's signature but was reticent to tread his doorstep. Deciding to go ahead and get it before Horatio drowned himself in his efforts to find Calleigh, Tim moved toward the door and started for the staircase leading up to his office. Taking the steps quickly, he arrived at his door and knocked, calling out, "H! It's Speed. I know it's early, but I need your signatures before you get started."

When silence returned, he knocked again, his brow furrowing, "H…are you in here?" Trying the knob, he was surprised as it gave away, stepping into the darkened office. Everything was as it should've been but it wasn't like Horatio to leave his office unlocked like that. Closing the door back, he started down the stairs and ran into Eric, stopping him in his tracks, "Hey, Delko…have you seen H this morning?"

Stopping his forward motion, Eric glanced in the direction of Horatio's office and found the light's off and shook his head as he looked back at his friend, "No, not this morning. You might want to try the locker room. I know he's spent the past few night's here and been using the showers and all around this time. He might be there."

"The showers, alright." Starting in the direction of the locker room, Tim added, "As soon as I get back, I want to go over Calleigh's stuff again." Earning a groan, Tim conceded, "I know, but we have to find something, you know?"

"I know," Eric sighed, calling back, "I'll get the others together then."

"Be right back," Tim replied as he waved him off. The lab began to come alive with lab techs as the morning kicked into second gear, furthering Tim's anxieties. It wasn't like Horatio to be late, especially without notifying someone first. It was his hope that Horatio was merely a few minutes behind. Finally making it to the locker rooms, Tim searched through every available stall, finding nothing. He even glanced in the direction of his locker only to see it standing alone. Exhaling heavily, he slipped his phone out and dialed, not surprised in the least bit to get his voice mail, "H…It's Speed. When you get this message, give me a call, alright?"

With nothing left to do, Tim started for the lab once more, intent on getting right to work. They were already behind, it wouldn't do for them to slip any more.

* * *

Sitting at the layout table with the CSI's, Frank slipped on his coffee and tired to wake up. After having gotten some sleep the night before, he'd trudged into the PD after having had to sit in a traffic jam on the causeway. Looking up as Tim walked in to the room, Frank raised a tired brow at him, "Don't you guys ever stop to take a breath, Speedle?"

Regarding Frank with a wary gaze, he offered, "Not when it concerns one of our own, Frank." Placing the file down on the table, he asked, "You haven't heard from H this morning, have you? I can't seem to get up with him."

"He's probably passed out in his bed. I noticed his car gone from the garage when I got in earlier. Figured he's gone home to get some rest. Man's about dead on his feet with all this shit that's been going on," Frank said and then took another sip of his coffee.

Tim answered uneasily, "Yeah…you're probably right. He needs to get as much rest as possible." Glancing over the table he exhaled heavily, "We need to get into this. Calleigh's out there somewhere."

"Has anyone checked to see if Calleigh was on any of the same cases that Patterson or Ryan was on?" Natalia asked, looking to Tim. "I know it's a gamble...but, you never know. We don't know why the suspect is targeting us or the PD...or even if it's just someone trying to make a statement of some sort."

"We've been cross referencing several cases but we haven't come up against any just yet," Tim responded as he moved around the table. "There are plenty more to go through." Looking to Natalia, he added, "I think this far exceeds making a statement. Someone has a grudge and is taking out cops to satisfy that grudge."

"Which means any one of us might have a target painted on our ass," Frank pipped in as sat back in his chair. Nodding to Tim he asked, "Did you call H yet to see when he's comin' in?"

"I called him earlier, but it went to voice mail." Tim looked to the clock and shook his head, "I'll give him another thirty minutes before I call back."

"Don't worry about it," Frank said as he stood up and pushed his chair in, "I've got a few things to go do, so I'll stop by his place and do a welfare check on him. If you hear from him before me, then let me know."

"I'll do that and give me a call if you get in touch with him," Tim responded , looking to him. He was somewhat relieved that someone was going to check up on Horatio but he couldn't lose the feeling that something was amiss.

* * *

_"I love you so much," he whispered, reaching to move a golden strand of hair back from her beautiful green eyes. Leaning in, he kissed her, the feel of her lips against his making him weak in the knees. Parting from her, he smiled down a her as she looked up at him and pulled her closer to him. When her image began to fade, his brow creased in confusion and he called her name, "Calleigh...Calleigh..."_

_Suddenly, she was gone and the darkness settled in once more around him, consuming him._

Lifting his head suddenly, Horatio tried moving his arms as his eyes opened to find himself in a dimly lit room. Looking down, he saw both arms were tied to the chair he was in and that his shirt had been removed. Still groggy, he shook his head trying to wake up more and began to pulled against his restraints only to find he couldn't free himself of his bonds. Giving up after a few minutes, he looked around the best he could. The room was bare and free of windows, only a small wall vent being within his sights. Trying once more to free himself, he soon gave up and huffed, wondering if his captor could hear him, "Who are you? Show yourself."

Listening to him from the other side of the door, Diane chuckled and shook her head, depressing the intercom, "I think we'll have plenty of time for introductions later, but for now, I'd like to welcome you. I trust you'll enjoy your stay. If you're good, I'll reward you."

Recognizing the voice from the phone, Horatio pulled once more against his restraints to try to loosen them, "Where is CSI...Duquesne?"

"Very near, very near…Be a good boy and maybe I'll let you see her. For right now, you'll have to stop trying to get out, Lieutenant Caine. It's not going to work." Diane worked to suppress her laughter as she continued, "I'll let you get acclimated and then I'll bring you something as a show of good favor."

Unsure if Calleigh was nearby is location, Horatio tried to look back behind him the best he could towards where the woman's voice was coming from, "You have me now...let her go. I'll do what you want. Just let CSI Duquesne go...please."

Clicking her tongue, Diane frowned, "Now, now…I got the two of you for a reason. It just won't work with just one of you. Don't worry though, she's safe…for now. That's all determined by how well you behave. So…no trying to get out."

Settling back down, Horatio turned his head back, closing his eyes, "What do you want from us?"

"Such a loaded question, Lieutenant. What I want from you…what I want…" Diane responded quietly, furrowing her brow. The memories came fast and she felt the anger build but pushed it down. It wouldn't do to lose control now, not when she had her revenge in the palm of her hand. Giving herself a moment, she then responded, "What I want from you is to understand what you took away from me. Understand the pain of losing the only good thing in your life. You love the blond, don't you, Lieutenant?"

"She's a colleague..."

Diane felt the grip of control slip slightly, biting her lip before answering rather tersely, "Don't lie to me, Horatio. She's more than a colleague…we all know that, don't we?" Steadying herself again, she asked, "Now…again, I ask…you love her don't you?"

Lowering his head some, Horatio's brow crinkled as he thought of Calleigh and breathed out, "Yes."

Satisfied at his answer, Diane smirked, "Good, a little bit of truth goes a long way. Now that we've established that, you can understand the need to keep her safe from harm, right?"

"Yes," he answered again, unsure where her line of questions was going.

"Then you understand fully the pain you will feel when you lose her. And you're going to lose her, Horatio. You're going to watch as she takes her last breath and you're going to take yours knowing that you were to blame for it."

Feeling as if he'd been tricked, Horatio's jaw clenched and he last out at the woman's words and he began to struggle once more against his bonds to free himself, "I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HER!"

"I don't think you're going to get the chance, Horatio." Smirking, she added, "Sit tight, I'm going to go visit Calleigh and let her know that you're here- and that her time is nearly up. You're going to watch me kill her…slowly."

"NO!" Horatio yelled as he continued to try to free himself. The room went silent save for his movements in the chair and his heart raced in fear at what the woman could be doing to Calleigh. When the ropes began to cut into his skin, he began to settle, straining to see if he could hear if Calleigh was close to him.

Listening to his pleadings, Diane left the door and moved four doors down and opened it. Closing the door swiftly, she eyed the captive blonde before her and smiled, walking slowly to her. Coming to her ear, she whispered, "I think you're going to like what I've brought for you, Calleigh. It's something you've wanted for a while now."

Lifting her head slowly and barely able to open her eyes, Calleigh's body ached from head to toe from the abuse she'd been enduring at the hands of Diane. Lowering her head back down, she whispered, "You're gonna let me go?"

Chuckling, Diane replied, "No…no…I'm not letting you go, silly. I brought someone for you." Leaning closer, she added, "I saw you with him, and I knew that you loved him. But who wouldn't with the way he fucked you. Passionate, isn't he?"

Calleigh's eyes immediately opened as far as they could and she lifted her head once more. Swallowing hard, she lifted her head, turning it slightly to the woman, "Horatio? Horatio's here? What have you done with him, Diane?"

"I'm not telling, but we've been talking and he knows why he's here." Diane grinned widely as she reached and moved a slither of hair out of her eyes, "If it matters, he's asking for you. I'm trying to decide if you're ready to see him yet."

"Let us go, Diane...we...we can help you. We had nothing to do with your child being shoot by accident. If you remember, we did all we could so save her," Calleigh replied, fighting to keep them alive. "We can help you!"

A sudden flare of anger caused her to strike out at the southern beauty, hitting her just above the cheek. Breathing heavily, Diane bellowed, "NO one can help me now! The only thing left to do is see this through! You will both know how it feels to lose the one thing that you love!" Standing back, Diane threw a hard right into her jaw and watched as her head rocketed back and forth. She wouldn't be happy until her revenge was satisfied.


	12. Chapter 12

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Hours had passed and Tim had still yet to hear from Horatio. With the day steadily progressing between scenes and working Calleigh's disappearance, it had been easy to lose track of time. Now that he was settling somewhat, the memory of Horatio's absence finally hit him and as he glanced at the clock, he realized that the entire day had passed without a word from Horatio. This type of behavior wasn't usual for Horatio; if anything, he was the epitome of time management. In all the years he'd known Horatio, he'd never known him to fail to show. That and the strange feeling he was getting in his gut told him that something was very wrong with this picture.

Lifting his eyes, Tim noticed Natalia as she passed and moved quickly toward the door. Just as she was about to round the corner, he called out, "Nat! Hold on!"

Turning back as she stopped, Natalia saw Tim coming towards her, a look of concern riding his features, "Everything okay, Speed?"

"No…Have you by any chance heard from H today? I called him earlier this morning, but he didn't answer. Tripp never notified me if he'd gotten up with him or not. It's been hours." Looking away, he exhaled heavily, "I think something's up. This isn't like Horatio at all."

"I agree, it's not," Natalia replied and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "If you want I'm not too busy at the moment, I can go to Horatio's place and do a welfare check on him."

Walking up to Horatio's front door, Frank reached to knock and immediately noticed that the door wasn't closed fully. Looking around some, he then settled his hand onto his gun and with the other hand gently pushed opened the door, unsure of what to expect. For most of the morning he'd been tied up and then called into court at the last minute, but once he was finished there he went straight to Horatio's house.

Looking into the quiet home, Frank pulled his gun and called out, "Horatio? Horatio it's Frank...you here?"

Not getting a reply, Frank slowly made his way inside, his senses on full alert. Something was wrong yet he could pinpoint what it was. Moving into the living room, he noticed Horatio's suit coat laying crumpled on the floor. Calling out his friends name once more, he began to move thru the house more, checking each room only to find it empty. Once he saw the house was clear of anyone else but himself, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Tim's number.

Watching as Natalia started off, Tim heard his cell ring and fished it out of his pocket. Glancing at the name on the id, he reached to stop Natalia's forward movement, "Wait a minute, Nat. It's Frank." Retaining his attention to the call, he asked, "What do you have, Frank?"

Looking around more, Frank's brow crinkled and he walked over to the window, looking out into the back yard, "I'm at Horatio, Speedle...he's not here, but his car is and the front door was jarred open. Better get a team over here. It's not looking good."

"You're kidding me," Tim expressed tightly. He looked to Natalia and shook his head while still talking to Frank, "Are there any signs of a struggle, Tripp?"

"Not that I've seen. His suit coat is crumpled up on the floor in the living room and I saw an open carton of juice on the counter. I've checked the entire house, Speed...he ain't here," Frank replied, turning back around and trying to find anything out of place.

"We're on our way, Frank." Knowing that time was of the essence now, he concluded, "Make sure no one gets in before we get there. There's a good chance that we can get something from his home."

Scowling, Frank headed back towards the door to go back out to his car to start taping off the area surrounding the house, "No one is gonna get by me, Speed. Just get your guys here pronto. I'll get on the horn and get units rolling."

"Alright, Frank. Thanks." Hanging up with Tripp, he turned back to Natalia, frowning as he exhaled heavily, "As if this couldn't get any worse; Horatio's missing, Natalia. Tripp's over there right now. We have to go."

"What? How? I mean...is he sure?" she asked shocked as they began to walk towards the labs to gather more team members.

"He went in the house and Horatio wasn't there. There were no signs of struggle and his car was still in the drive. Someone's taken Horatio." Checking his watch, Tim grimaced, "We need to try and figure out when he left the lab and then work from there."

"Okay, I'll go to personnel and have them pull up the time out records for last night along and get the surveillance from the garage and parking lots," Natalia said hurriedly as she parted from him and headed towards the elevators.

Coming out of the fingerprint lab, Eric saw Tim heading his way with a concerned look and grinned, "Figure out it was past your lunch time, Speed?"

Tim grimaced as he passed by him, shaking his head, "Actually, something more important just came up. If you're done making jokes, Horatio's missing…What are you into right now?"

Catching up to him, Eric's brow crinkled, "Missing?" Pulling his phone out, Eric dialed his number only to get Horatio's voice mail. Closing his phone back, both men rounded the corner heading towards trace, "Any idea how long?"

"I'm not sure, no one's for sure when he went home. I'm having Nat go and check the time stamps in personnel. If we know when he left, we could probably get an idea of what happened after that." Walking quickly, Tim added, "All I know is that hours have passed since anyone's seen him…"

"I'll get my kit and have dispatch call in the night shift," Eric replied opening his phone once more. "Speed, you know what this also means, right? Your next in chain of command being Calleigh is still missing."

"Yeah, don't remind me. First order of business…let's find Calleigh and Horatio." Coming to trace, he pushed through the door and went directly to his work station, unbuttoning his lab coat. Following through, he pulled his kit out and glanced at the clock, "What I can remember, the last I saw of H was yesterday afternoon, just before the shift changed. I told him that he needed to seriously think about getting some rest."

Following suit, Eric shrugged off his lab coat and dialed dispatches number, "And he was still here when I got back off that call last night." Connecting with them, Eric requested the night shift be called and gave them Horatio's address and information. When he finished with them, he slipped his phone back into his jeans pocket and got his kit, "Okay, night shift is being called. I'll get out there and get started while you talk to the chief."

"Alright, I'll be out there as soon as I'm finished with him." Watching as Eric left, Tim rubbed his neck roughly, the stress beginning to build. This was something that none of them needed.

* * *

Day and night seemed nonexistent now in Calleigh's life, only pain existed throughout her body and mind. No longer did she know how long she'd been held captive or if she would ever see Horatio ever again. Barely able to even lift her head, she struggled to move her ice cold fingers that were now numb from being tied up for so long. Cuts, bruises, sweat, blood and grim covered most of her body now, her hair matted and dull. Her body reeked from preparation, urine and feces being Diane had not even let her up to use the restroom, only laughing at Calleigh when she asked to go and then taking humiliating pictures of her and beating her more afterwards.

A strangled low cry met her ears and her eyes opened to mere slits, trying to see if she could hear it again. Long moments passed until she heard another and her heart began to pound in her chest. Diane had told her of having Horatio there with them, but Calleigh had yet to even be able to see him. Tears started streaking down her bruised and cut cheeks, the stinging pain of them not stopping her tears from coming. Horatio was going thru the same torture as she was and it killed her inside to know she couldn't do anything to help either of them.

Diane stood just behind her, watching as the blonde feebly attempted to work the binds. The hours that she'd spent with her amounted to nothing more than to hear her scream, certain that the red head could hear her as well. The goal was to break them both, to hear each other crumble under the weight of despair. To hear their pain was like music to her ears and she was content in the knowledge that it was just beginning.

Crossing over to her, Diane placed a hand on Calleigh's shoulder and squeezed it gently, bending to her ear. She was about to add injury to insult and allow her a moment with the red head before snatching him away again.

Clicking her tongue, she taunted, "My, my…You are such a mess! And to think, you have a visitor."

Keeping her head and eyes down, Calleigh no longer cared about what the other woman was saying, her words filled with lies that meant nothing to her anymore. So many times she'd promised Calleigh she'd see Horatio, but each time had turned into another round of beatings or torture. With all her energy gone to try to fight back, Calleigh whispered, "You'll pay for this."

"Oh now, is that how we react when we're told we're getting a gift." Slipping the pocket knife into her palm, she fanned it out and showed it to Calleigh, her brow arching, "I'm feeling very…gracious today but if you try one thing, I'll gut you like a fish. Understand?"

"Isn't that what you been plannin' to do anyways? Why not get it over with?" Calleigh replied without any emotion in her voice.

Grasping the long blond strands, Diane pressed the blade against her cheek and answered darkly, "In due time, sweetie. For right now, however, I think it will do you both some good to see each other. Maybe that will make you want to work harder at trying to escape. It's just not sporting if your spirit is broken." Releasing her hair, she untied the binds methodically a small smile surfacing, "You know…he admitted that he loved you. Just before I started in. It must be great to have a love like that. A love to live for. It's why you're here, you know."

Listening to Diane talk as she was being untied, Calleigh watched the floor, unsure if Diane was really going to see Horatio this time. When her wrists were free from behind her and Diane suddenly pulled on her injured arm, Calleigh cried out as extreme pain seemed to wash over her.

Gripping her arm more, she chuckled, "Only until I get you in the room with him. Then, you'll be free to walk around…or sit." Arching a brow, she leaned in, "Between me and you, I think you've hit the jackpot. Your guy is rather…virile. He was a handful, that's for sure."

Groaning as the pain didn't seem to lesson, Calleigh could barely hold herself up from lack of strength. With having no food or water since the day she'd been taken, her energy levels had been all but drained. Grunting as Diane used her other hand to grasp her hair and pull her hair up, Calleigh breathed out, "He'll kill you...for this."

"Oh, I don't think so," Diane laughed. Getting her up on her feet, Diane nodded, "In the beginning…maybe. But now…" Leaving the connotation hanging, Diane continued, "Well, I guess you'll see for yourself. Come along. We shouldn't keep him waiting."

Weak from begin captive for days on end, Calleigh's body was stiff and aching. As she tried to take a step, her wobbly legs gave way, causing her to fall to the floor and pull a strangled cry from her. Gasping as she tried to push herself back up, she fell back to the floor, "I can't..."

"This is the only way you'll get to visit. You might want to try," Diane responded lightly. Helping her up, she grunted at the effort, "I would think you'd be racing to get into his arms."

"And I'd think you have more sense then you do," Calleigh replied back faintly. When she was standing again, Calleigh breathed out, "Maybe you should have rethought having me tied so long with no food or water."

"A means to an end, sweetie. I had to make sure you didn't think you were going anywhere. Besides, like I said, I'm feeling gracious today. After your visit, you'll both get something to eat and…clean up a bit."

Taking small steps with Diane's help, Calleigh groused, "Keep feeling that way and let us go...make it easier on yourself."

"I'm sorry, that's not going to happen. You're here for a reason, and you're going to fulfill your purpose. The both of you are." Moving slowly with Calleigh, Diane finally arrived at the door and opened it, holding on to her tightly, "Now, don't get any bright ideas, Cal. I'm stronger than you and faster. Remember that."

Hearing the door open, Calleigh lifted her head some, her vision blurred from her swollen eyes, but able to see his blurred form laying on the floor. Taking in a breath, she couldn't believe if was him and didn't know if he was alive. Her tears continued to fall and she whispered, "Horatio..."

Having heard the door open, Horatio had attempted to raise his head but could not, the pain coursing through him relentlessly. Since waking, he had been subjected to pain he'd never he'd never felt, always brought to the edge of letting go only to be snatched back time and time again. The sounds of Calleigh's cries filled the air when he was silent, each scream of agony tearing at his soul. He couldn't help her, couldn't go to her when she called for him. He was truly helpless and hopeless.

Sure it was Diane coming to torture him more, he groaned as he moved to the side, trying to get away from her, "Stay…back…"

Calleigh's chin trembled and she cried at seeing him in the same condition she was. Gone was the hard exterior and fearlessness. When Calleigh went to take a step forward towards him, Diane pushed her hard causing Calleigh to stumble and fall to the fall, the impact knocking the air from her body.

The sound of something falling in front of him startled Horatio and he jumped, the pain burning through him completely. There was no way to tell who or what had been thrust before him but there was one sound that was familiar and it was the sound of Diane's maniacal laughter. He flinched as he heard her come closer, clenching his teeth to push down a moan of despair.

Laughing as she knelt between the two of them, Diane reached to ruffle his matted hair and chided him lightly, "And here I thought you'd be happy to see your lover, Horatio. Perhaps, I was wrong."

_Calleigh…is here? _he questioned as he struggled to open his swollen eyes. The decrepit scent cloaked the room, making it harder for him to determine if Calleigh was truly there. The memory of the vanilla shampoo that she used flushed through his mind and he managed a light smile, reaching blindly for her.

"C…C…Calleigh?"

Hearing him softly call her name, Calleigh rolled onto her side and moved her head to look towards him. Able to catch her breath, she saw his hand reaching out for her and stretched her good arm out towards him, "I'm here..."

Horatio's heart threatened to explode against his chest, grasping at her hand. In what had felt like an eternity, Horatio could feel her, the sensation of her hand within his bringing him hope that they were going to survive this. Swallowing with some difficulty, he asked, "Are…you…are you okay?"

Closing her eyes as more tears fell at his voice and touch, Calleigh tried to scoot herself closer to him, "No..." Pushing herself along the floor with her legs, she held onto his hand, "What about...you?"

Tightening his hold on her, he answered weakly, "No…I can't see you." Reluctant to release his hold on her, he let her go and tried to move closer to her. A solid mass prohibited him from doing so and frantically, he called out for her, "Calleigh? Calleigh!"

Chuckling at their feeble attempts to merely touch, Diane shook her head, "It's so sweet to see you like this. Now that I've taken you away from each other, you're going to love each other just that much more. Sadly, you'll never see each other again." Reaching to pick Calleigh up, she hefted the young blonde up, the effort to lift her dead weight taxing her completely. Pulling her away from Horatio, she dropped her bodily on the ground her voice filled with disgust, "You won't get to say good bye to each other. I never had a chance to say good bye to her. What makes you so special?"

Crying out as she landed on her injured arm, Calleigh cringed in pain and rolled onto her back as her other hand went to her arm. Clenching her jaw, she breathed out, "Don't...under estimate us, Diane."

Standing over her, she kicked her in the ribs, "Your bravado is cute but I think I have the upper hand here, sweetie. Neither you," Diane started as she turned to look back at Horatio, "or him are in any shape to do anything. You're mine."

Hearing Calleigh's cry of pain, Horatio tried to push himself up on his arms some, "L-Leave her...alone. Do what...you want to me, just leave her."

Shifting her devious gaze, she stalked over to him, the fury building exponentially, "I'll do whatever the fuck I want to do to her! Do you understand me?" Kicking his arms out from under him, she then followed up with a swift kick to his jaw, sending him to his back. Laughing, she knelt down to him, watching as he shifted listlessly, "Even if you wanted to do something, you couldn't. You're pitiful..pathetic."

Mustering up everything she had within her, Calleigh slowly got up as Diane's back was turned to her. Clenching her jaw, her adrenaline kick in and she lunged forward, tackling Diane down to the floor with them. With her blood pumping thru her veins and giving her the much needed energy, Calleigh pushed herself up onto her knees, reaching for the other woman's hair and pulling her head back as the fist of her other hand came down onto Diane's throat.

Momentarily startled by Calleigh's surge of energy, Diane struggled with her. Gasping for air, she closed her eyes and forced her elbow behind her, connecting soundly with Calleigh's body. When Calleigh fell away, she turned to pounce on her, the rage threatening to overflow. Slipping her hand in her pocket, she produced a switchblade and approached, "You're gonna wish you never did that, bitch."

Rolling over onto her back, Calleigh breathed heavily as Diane approached and then kicked out at her, catching the other woman's left thigh. When that didn't stop her, Calleigh began to back up across the floor to try to get away from her, "You don't want to do this, Diane!"

"You don't know what I want to do," Diane responded as she continued to follow her. A nefarious grin surfaced knowing that she wouldn't get far and was willing to let it play out. Among the bruises and cuts, she could see that the younger CSI held hope within her eyes and it delighted Diane tremendously that the slither of hope she held wouldn't be realized. There was no one coming for them, no one to save them from their fates. She alone held the power of their lives in her hands and she was going to do damn well what she pleased with it.

Getting an idea, she slowed her steps and then turned to Horatio, noticing that he was still moving. Speaking loudly, she smiled, "I believe that you both need to be taught a lesson. I think I'll start with…your bullet girl"

Lifting his head more, Horatio growled, "Touch her and I'll kill you."

Turning her attention back to her, she moved like a predator toward her, catching a glimpse of fear in her green eyes. This was what she was after, to see their spirits broken before she took their lives. Her heart crashed against her chest as she reached to grab Calleigh by her hair and stood her up, flashing the blade before her. Staring at her, she called out to Horatio, "Pick where she gets it, loverboy."

Trying his best to get up, Horatio's body fell back to the floor as pain coursed through him. Breathing heavily, he seethed, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Wrong answer." Swiftly, she jammed the blade into her side, shoving it in as she watched her expression morph from surprise to pain, a small giggle issuing from her lips. She could feel the warmth of her blood as it started to seep, pulling the blade out incrementally. Leaning in, she whispered, "We've only just begun. I think we need to give your lover a show he'd never forget."

Bending over in pain, Calleigh's knees then went weak and she went back down to the floor. Crying out tearfully as Diane pulled her back up onto her knees by her hair, Calleigh saw as the fear etched itself into Horatio's features, "H-Horatio..."

Watching helplessly, Horatio tearfully plead for Calleigh's life, reaching out to the both of them, "Diane…please…don't do this. Don't…don't take her away from me. I'll do whatever you want me to do, say whatever I need to say, just don't…don't kill her."

Gripping her hair more, she shook her head and smirked deviously, "You want to know what's best about revenge? It's bittersweet. For years, I've wondered how it would feel to wield the power that you wielded that day. How it will feel to snuff out everything that meant the world to you while you were helpless." Glancing down at Calleigh, she exhaled lightly, and smiled as she positioned the blade against her throat, "It's a feeling all on it's own, Horatio. There's nothing like it in this world." Bending to her ear, she asked gently as she pressed the blade into her skin, "Are you ready to die, sweetie?"

The cold determined look in Diane's eyes told the whole story, no matter what, she had the upper hand on the situation and Calleigh felt her heart drop more. Staring into the woman's eyes, Calleigh tried to plead with her, "Don't do this, Diane. We tried to save her...we did everything we could for her..."

"WRONG ANSWER!" Diane bellowed as she thrust the blade into her shoulder. Yanking it down, she screamed, "Try again! For each wrong answer, I'll carve you just like a pumpkin. So you better make it good."

"NO!" Horatio yelled out as Calleigh pain filled scream filled the room, his heart breaking as he tried to go to Calleigh. When the chains stopped him, he pulled against them, "LET HER GO!"

Screaming, Calleigh's body trembled in both fear and pain, the warm flow of blood down her chest turning cold the further down it rain. Not wanting to move or say anything further, Calleigh closed her eyes awaiting the worst.

Slapping her, Diane cringed, "Oh no, you don't get off so easily, sweetheart. You're going to be up and kicking for this." Holding her up, she turned her toward Horatio and asked, "See what it feels like to watch someone you love die? It fucking hurts, doesn't it, Horatio? Knowing you can't do anything…knowing that you're powerless…"

Snatching the blade out, she sunk it in again inches lower, another agony filled cry escaping her lips, "Each cry will haunt you forever, Horatio. Just like it has for me."

Reaching out one hand towards them, the sound of her painful cries brought tears to his swollen eyes. The love of his life was being taken away from him right in front of him and he was powerless to stop it from happening. Taking in a shaky breath, he called out to her, "Calleigh. Fight it, Calleigh...your strong...fight it sweetheart..."

Diane listened to him and then pulled out the blade, watching as the blood dripped from the tip. She switched hands and caught Horatio's gaze, her voice detached now, "There comes a point that it won't hurt as it used to, you get used to not having her around. You will still live but you'd be dead inside." Slowly sinking the blade into her other shoulder, she felt a tear drop, "I've been dead for so long that living is painful. You'll be the same way, Horatio."

"Take my life...not hers," Horatio pleaded, seeing the red covering Calleigh's body, her movements growing slower. Tears ran down his dirty and bruised face, his voice full of emotion, "Take my life..."

Yanking the blade out of her body, she pushed her down and stalked toward Horatio, leaving just enough space between them. Pointing her bloody knife at him, she spoke lightly, "This is what I meant when I said I was going to kill you, Horatio. Spiritually, emotionally…I was going to take the thing you loved the most. Living after losing a love like that is just like death. How does it feel, Horatio? How does it feel to know she's dying, and there's nothing you can do for her. Nothing!"

Cowering back from Diane some, Horatio put more space between them and bit out, "I'll hunt you down and kill you for this, Diane...I'll kill you."

Crossing her arms about her chest, Diane arched a brow at him, challenging him, "You'll hunt me down? At the moment, Horatio, you're petrified of me. You cower away from me." Moving forward some, she smiled, "You're frightened of me…too scared to do anything."

His vision was still blurred, but he could see her forward movement. Coming up with a plan in his head, he moved back some more, needing her to take at least a few more steps closer. Clenching his jaw, he lifted his head, "Stay away, Diane."

Diane's expression hardened as she moved closer, "You are not in power here, Horatio. You don't call the shots! I DO!" Moving closer, she pointed the blade at him, "Careful, you might find yourself wishing you were truly dead."

"I don't think so," Horatio growled and suddenly lunged forward at her, his arms going around her legs and pulling them out from under her. When she fell to the floor, the knife was knocked from her hand and he moved to try to cover her with his body to hold her down.

Struggling against his dead weight, Diane demanded, "Get off of me Horatio! Now!" Fighting to push him away, she attempted to lift her knee but he blocked it causing her to growl. Extending her arms toward his head, she grabbed a tuft of hair and pulled, the action having it's desired effect.

Yelling as she pulled his hair from his scalp, he lost his grip on her and she was able to push him off her. Wither her being somewhat faster then him at the moment, it took him a few seconds to recover, giving her time to take up the knife again and head towards Calleigh. With all his might, he threw his body at her, catching her feet and grabbing hold. Her scream filled the room as she lost her balance and fell forward.

Hitting the floor hard, the knife skittered out of her hand toward Calleigh and she cursed as she struggled to get away from Horatio, his grip surprisingly tight around her legs. Attempting to kick from under him, she clawed at the floor inching closer to Calleigh's bloodied body, noticing with a certain amount of glee that she was succumbing to her wounds.

Laughing manically, Diane looked back at Horatio, "You're too late, she's gone, Horatio. Calleigh's dead." Wiggling one leg out, she added, "And you're next."

Both anger and grief coursed through his body and Horatio held onto Diane the best he could. The blow of a kick to his face caused him to let go and blood began to stream from his nose onto the floor, his eyes closing tight as more pain inched it's way over him. Regaining his barrings some as she reached the knife once more and stood back up, he looked up at her, "You'll never get out of this."

"The same could be said for you, Horatio. Once I'm finished with her, I'm going to play with you a little bit." Eying Calleigh, she smirked deviously and started for her, gripping the knife in her hand. She would make short work of her before taking her time in dispatching Horatio. As far as anyone was concerned, they disappeared into thin air. Diane was intent on making that a reality.


	13. Chapter 13

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Surveying the scene, Tim exhaled heavily as he passed the uniform that stood just outside of the crime scene tape, shaking his head as he crossed under. They had been at Horatio's house for almost three hours, gathering what they could for evidence, but just like the majority of the other scenes, there was very little to go on. Having gone to the Hummer to gather more materials, Tim was starting to think that whoever had Horatio could've possibly taken Calleigh. The trouble would be linking the two incidents together. At the moment, it was doubtful that any link could be established.

Approaching the door, Tim paused to see Frank speaking with a neighbor just outside the perimeter, watching as his sour disposition worsened, sighing heavily. Where they lacked in physical evidence, it was his hope they could make up with eye witness accounts. Just like with the evidence, that route was starting to dry up as well.

Once the burly Texan finished with the neighbor, Tim watched as Tripp approached, the expression on his face less than encouraging. Despite that, he asked, "Did the neighbor have anything to add?"

Shaking his head, Frank close is small pocket notebook and slipped it back into the inside pocket of his suit coat, "Hell no. Nothing except how she hopes Horatio...or as she refereed to him as the handsome red head with a nice ass get's found. I don't know, Speedle...no one see's anything, hears anything...it's like him and Calleigh have just totally disappeared into thin air."

"Exactly, and there's nothing leading us to them." Turning his attention to the door, he grimaced, "Nothing was left other than his suit coat, no fingerprints, no smudges…nothing." Frowning, he shook his head again, "At this point, we're going to need a miracle."

"No kidding. When you figure out how to get us one, let me know," Frank replied as he looked back towards the crowd of neighbors that had gathered across the street. Squinting his eyes int he bright Miami sun, Frank saw a man walking down the sidewalk towards them and shook his head, "I guess every neighborhood has it's vagrants...no matter how nice they are."

"They're people too, Frank." Keeping his eyes on the approaching figure, he arched his brow as the man ducked under the tape and continued on as if nothing had happened. "Check it out, Frank. I think he wants to be apart of the investigation." Nodding to the uniform, he turned back to the door, "We'll clear the area and start again."

"Lovely," Frank grumbled and turned to cut the guy off. Holding out his hand as he approached, Franks brow knit, "Hey, this area is off limits...can't you read, this is a crime scene."

Laughing, Til gestured toward the home, "A crime scene? Why is it a crime scene? Something happened to the guy and his girl?"

Hearing his question, Tim stopped in his tracks and turned back around, approaching them, "You've been here before?"

Til scratched his head and nodded, peering at the house and then the surrounding houses, "Yeah, I was here yesterday, looking for food. I helped a lady with the red head that lived here. I've seen him quite a few times. He was always nice…gave me a couple of bucks for a cup of coffee when I needed it. Couldn't get any more out of him though…"

Hiking a thumb over his shoulder towards the house, Frank's brow rose, "You were here? Yesterday? And what exactly did you help this woman do?"

Shifting his gaze between the two of them, he asked, "Am I in trouble here? Because …seriously, I don't know about any crime."

"Just answer the question," Tim responded irritably, "What did you do?"

"Well, the lady…she said she was having a hard time with the red head. He was passed out or something, and she was wanting to get him into the car. She paid me to help get him in the car and then we drove to a building. I helped her get him in and she paid me the rest of the money. I asked if he was going to be okay, she said he was just sleeping."

Trading glances with Tim, Frank's hands went to his hips, "Let me get this straight...so woman asked you to help move the man that lives here...and paid you to do it? Didn't you find that a bit hinky partner or are you stuck on stupid?"

"She couldn't lift him! What the hell else was I supposed to do? She told me that she knew him and that she was taking him someplace to be safe." Scratching at his arm, he added, "She paid pretty well too…"

"You're coming with us," Frank said as he took hold of the man's arm and headed him back towards the tape. Nodding to one of the officers, he watched as the man was handcuffed and searched, "The woman kidnapped the man that lives here...which means you aided her in doing so. Now, if you want to make this easy on yourself...take us to where she took him."

"Sure, if it gets me out of this, I'll do anything. I remember how to get there," Til responded as he looked to them both. Gesturing toward the cuffs, he asked, "Did you have to put them on so tight there, chief? I'm cooperating."

Nodding to the officer to loosen them, Frank waited and then with Tim following, lead the man towards his car, "You better not be lying about any of this, Hoss, or I'll personally make sure you never see the light of day again."

"Believe me, I'm not lying. I got a hundred and fifty bucks for my work. I pay attention when there's money involved." Guided to the car, he allowed them to put him in and then leaned up close to the seat, nodding toward the road, "She took him to this…this building. It looked like a stock house…She had me put him in one of the rooms on the lower level. When you leave here, make a left and I'll tell you from there."

Listening to what the man was saying, Frank then closed the door and turned to face Tim. It was the first lead they had come in and Frank was gonna make sure it was followed up on, "I'll get a few cars to follow me out there and check out the place. You comin' or stayin' here?"

"Coming. I'll call Eric and let him know to finish up here. If this guy's right, we're going to find them and you're going to need some help." Tim gestured to the car and asked, "You don't mind if I hitch a ride, do you?"

"Get your kit and load up," frank said and then turned back. Pointing to several officer, he called out to them, "I want you guys to follow me. Silent approach and wait for my orders." Pulling out his keys, Frank slipped into behind the wheel and started the car, glancing in the mirror at the man in the back, "On the way I want a full description of this woman, understood?"

"No problem, that's not hard at all. She was very easy on the eyes…although she seemed a bit off." Smirking, he arched a brow, "She had a body to die for."

Reaching for a picture he had of Calleigh, he lifted it for the man to see, "Was it this woman?"

Frowning, Til shook his head, "Ah…no…but she's pretty hot too." Taking in the dour expression he cleared his throat, "No…this woman had brown hair and hazel eyes. Her hair was short. Pretty face. She was about five foot five."

When Tim returned and got up front with Frank, he put the car in gear and began to head out with the other officers following, "Got a description of the woman, Speed. Brunette, hazel eyes about five foot five...or so he says."

"Brunette, hazel eyes and five foot five. That should be easy to find in Miami." Turning slightly, he addressed him directly, "Did she happen to tell you her name by any chance?"

"No…but she says that she's known the red head for a few years. They met by accident. She didn't talk much," Til answered. Narrowing his brow, he speculated, "You have an idea of who this chick is?"

"Never you mind," Frank replied and turned where the man had told him. Stepping on the gas more he turned on his lights to move traffic out of there way, "Just get us there."

"Sure, sure," Til answered as he turned his sights to the road in front of them. Recognizing the landscape, he directed them efficiently through the streets of Miami. A few minutes later he spoke up again, " Turn to the right here. It should be just ahead…the only building out here."

Reaching for his radio, Frank began to bark out orders, "I want Reynolds, Jansen, Koals, and Flores following me...the rest of you get the building surrounded and for Christ sake's stay concealed. Possible hostage situation...report to me anything you find." Placing it back down, they pulled up to the deserted building at the end of the block, Frank looked to Tim, "And you stay behind me, Cowboy. Don't need you gettin' shot or kidnapped either."

Tim groaned as he moved to get out, shaking his head, "Forget to clean my gun one time and it sticks. Don't worry about me, Tripp. Let's get in there and find H and Calleigh." Looking to Til, he instructed, "Don't move."

Til sat back and exhaled heavily, maneuvering his wrist slightly, "Don't worry about it, man. I can't go nowhere like this."

Getting out and watching as the others headed around the building to surround it and cut off any possible exits, Frank pulled his sidearm and slipped off the safety. Walking around the vehicle, he glanced at Tim and both men began to head towards the door. "Somethin' don't feel right, Speedle. I got a bad feelin' about this."

"I know," Tim answered as he filled his hand with his weapon. Perusing the isolated location on their approach, he frowned and shook his head, "Definitely a good place to pick if you were going to murder two people. It's practically out in the sticks. No interruptions."

"Let's just hope Horatio and Cal are here and still alive," Frank added as they closed the distance to the door. With the four officers flanking them, they spread out to where they were on each side of the entrance and prepared themselves for what might lay ahead of them.

Gripping the gun, Tim nodded and waited for them to enter first, following directly behind Tripp. Once in, Tim took the time to look around, immediately noticing the doors in front of them. Extending his arm out, he approached the doors as the other uniforms fanned out, covering as much ground as they could. Garnering Tripp's attention, he asked, "Think we should move ahead?"

Straining his ears to see if he could hear anything, Frank looked to see the other men's position's and moved tot he doors where tim was. As careful as he could, he placed his ear to the door to to try to hear for sounds on the other side. Hearing nothing, he motion for Tim to stay put and placed his hand onto the door knob. Slowly and carefully, he turned it, pushing the door open a fraction and peered in seeing nothing but a hallway leading to more rooms.

"Our guy said that there were a lot of doors didn't he?" Scanning the rows of rooms, he groused, "Now if we only knew which room they were in."

"We'll have to clear each one," Frank said as his eyes continued to scan the area. Not hearing a thing, he sighed, "Better call for back up...we're gonna probably need it."

Tim stopped and pulled out his phone, calling dispatch to request back up. In the middle of the call, he heard something and lifted his eyes to Frank. Listening more, he heard the sound again and asked, "Did you hear that, Frank?"

The muffled noise seemed to be coming from one of the rooms at the far end of the hall and Frank looked to Tim nodding. Slipping through the door, Frank stopped at each door as they went, listening to see if it was the room the sounds were coming from.

As they alternated checking each room, the sounds growing as they advanced. The tension was palpable, each turn of the knob holding a bit of uncertainty. Coming to the last door, Tim glanced on the ground and saw a trail, "Something's in there, Tripp."

The sound of a terror filled female scream suddenly filled the stale air of the hallway and Frank gripped his gun more. Placing his hand on the knob as the other officers moved into position, he glanced to Tim, seeing both determination and fear in the CSI's eyes. Turning the knob, another scream rang out, only this time it was more chilling for the men entering.

"Something's going down, Tripp. Let's get in there!" Tim exclaimed as he looked to him again. Again the agonizing scream greeted them and Tim shifted his weight, anticipating what would be revealed.

Time seemed to stand still for Horatio as he watched Diane sink the knife into Calleigh's still form two more times. Grief, anger, hatred and despair coursed through him all at once leaving him feeling numb all over. When Diane stood back up and moved from Calleigh's body toward him, Horatio moved back some, knowing he was next in line on her death list. Making his mind up to go out with a fight and possibly even take her out with himself, Horatio stilled his body, ready for her.

His heart pounded in his chest, the sound of his heart beating the only thing he could hear. Watching as she crossed the invisible line that brought her within his reach she then suddenly raised the knife above her head and lunged at him. Able to get hold of her wrist holding the knife, he struggled against her to keep the blade from slicing into his shoulder, but in his weakened state it was a loosing battle. Falling back onto the floor with her on top of him, he tried once again to to hold her back but was unsuccessful as she put all her weight into it and the knife sank into his clavicle.

An agonized yell fell from his lips as the cold metal cut into him, the pain instantly being felt all the way to his fingertips of his right arm. His eyes fell upon her's as she stared down at him seeing the coldness that they now held.

Jamming the blade in more, Diane chuckled darkly, "You…you're going to finally pay the price, Horatio. Finally, you're going to pay for killing my little girl." As he cringed under her weight, she bent more, "You can die knowing that you couldn't do anything to save Calleigh. You were just as helpless as I was."

Clenching his teeth together in pain, Horatio used what little strength he had and pulled back his left arm, his fist balling up and then struck out, catching the side of her face and knocking her off of him. Reaching for the knife, he pulled it out, a cry of pain falling from his lips and tossing the knife aside.

Attempting to shake off his punch, Diane stood and shook her head, wiping her bleeding lip with the heel of her hand. Glaring at him, Diane approached, her eyes catching the knife. Once she got it back, she wouldn't hesitate in finishing what she had set out to do.

Covering his wound with his hand, Horatio watched as Diane got up and then looked over at where the knife was. Rolling onto his side as she moved to get it, they both reached it at the same time, the handle grip barely within the reach of his fingertips as her hand covered his and then took it from him. Rolling back to his other side, he pushed himself up, ready for whatever her next move would be. "You won't walk out of here alive, Diane."

"Funny, I thought the exact same thing about you," she replied as she eyed him decisively. She was mildly surprised that he was still fighting, she smirked, "You don't know when to stop, I kinda admire that about you." Approaching slowly, she sighed, "This is not going to end well for you, Horatio."

"Or you, Diane." Unable to stand because of the wounds to his legs that she had been inflicting since she'd brought him there, Horatio could only roll out of her way or drag himself along the floor. Sitting up fully and turning himself towards her, his body stiffened as she came at him, ready for the impact. Ducking and turning at the last moment, his legs knocked into hers causing him to hiss in pain. Diane's scream filled the room as she lost her balance and Horatio watched as she fell onto the floor beside him.

The blinding pain was instant and Diane cried as she pushed herself onto her back, staring at the blade that now protruded from her chest. Closing her eyes, she gasped, tasting the blood as it began to pour from her mouth, her breath coming shallowly. Placing her hand on the hilt of the knife, she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, each beat of her heart taking her closer to oblivion. She could hear Horatio panting heavily next to her but couldn't seem to gather enough energy to say anything to him. The warmth of her blood pooling under her brought a tear to her eyes, knowing that she wasn't going to survive this.

The door to the room flew open, the sound of Frank's voice booming off the walls. Rolling onto his side, Horatio began to pull himself across the floor and over to Calleigh's still form. Tears filled his eyes as he reached her and he moved his body up against hers. Taking her into his uninjured arm the best he could, he reached up in pain with his other, moving her hair from her face, "Calleigh...sweetheart...wake up for me...please...stay with me, sweetheart."

Following behind Frank, Tim entered the room , his eyes taking in the carnage. Spying the woman lying on the floor gasping for air, he went to her and knelt, shifting his gaze toward Horatio as he held Calleigh in his arms. Surmising that this was the woman who kidnapped them both, he asked her, "Why?"

Turning to the young man, she frowned and quickly pulled the knife out of her chest, the blood escaping her body rapidly. Keeping her eyes on him, she felt the darkness oozing over her and relinquished her hold on life.

Staring at her for a second, he then focused on Calleigh and Horatio, moving to them quickly, "Horatio…Calleigh…is she?"

Horatio barely heard him speaking to him, his gaze steady on Calleigh's blank expression. The blood had saturated her clothes fully and threatened to do the same to his. Stroking her clammy skin, Horatio spoke quietly, "I- I don't know…"

Slipping his gun back into his holster, Frank pulled out his phone and called dispatch, "This is Tripp, I need a couple ambulances and the ME dispatched to 15432 North Rivers Street. Officers down...repeat officers down." Closing his phone back, Frank knelt down beside them and placed two of his fingers against Calleigh's neck. Feeling a faint pulse, he looked to Tim, "She's barely hanging on."

Tim stared at the two of them, the fear for them both growing as the seconds ticked against them. First and foremost, the priority was to get Calleigh to a hospital before she died from her wounds. The sounds of the sirens filled the air and he looked to Horatio, asking, "H…you're bleeding too…"

"I'm fine…I'm FINE!" Horatio bellowed. No one seemed to be moving fast enough for him. With each second that passed, was a second she wouldn't get back.

Stripping off his coat, Frank draped it over Calleigh's body and lifted his sights to his old friend, "We need to keep her warm so she doesn't go into shock." Glancing back at one of the officers, Frank began to bark out orders, "Get someone out there to meet that ambulance and lead them in here...also get a first aid kit in here now and two blankets!"

Looking to Tim, he raised his brow, "How long 'til the team get's here?"

"About ten minutes," Tim answered as he looked to the door. The medics spilled into the room and he stood away, glancing to Tripp and then to Horatio who gave them all a deadly glare. The more they explained that she needed help, the more Horatio seemed to hold on to her. Knowing time was of the essence, he went to his old friend and pleaded, "She's going to die if you don't let them do what they have to do, H. You don't want that, do you?"

"I not gonna leave her, Speed," Horatio growled, adjusting the coat over her more. "This is my fault...I...I did this to her."

"You did this to her?" Tim asked, not fully understanding. Glancing to Frank, he continued, "How did you do this to her, Horatio? Did you stab her?"

Stroking her dirty hair back, tears spilled from his eyes, "I didn't protect her..."

Tim's heart dropped at the sheer disparity in Horatio's voice and as he steadied his gaze with Calleigh, he exhaled heavily. If Horatio didn't let her go, she was going to die in his arms and he knew that wasn't what he wanted. Coming closer, Tim took a gamble, "You're failing her now, Horatio. You're not giving her a chance."

Understanding his words, Horatio's head dropped some and the medic's moved in more. When they took her her from him, he watched as they began to work on her to get the bleeding under control and get an oxygen mask in place. Another pair of medic's came in, going to Horatio and he looked to Tim, "I have to go with her. She can't be alone."

"You're bleeding, H. They're going to have to check you out as well. I'll go with her but you need to allow them to help you." Looking to the two medics, he then centered on Horatio again, "The more you defy them, the more time you are wasting."

"We're loosing her!" one of the medic's shouted and moved into position and began doing chest compression's on Calleigh. The other medic scrambled to there kit, pulling out syringes, preparing them and then slipping the needle into her skin to get an IV started. Once done, he started pushing medicine into her body.

Looking on in fear, Horatio shook his head, his voice sounding detached, "No, Calleigh...fight...fight sweetheart! Don't leave me!"

Tim could feel the emotion swelling and reached for Horatio as he tried to move toward her, "No, H. Let them do their work. Let them save her. You're injured, you need to be looked after." Horatio struggled in his arms and Tim glanced to the second medic team and instructed, "Get him in the bus and let's go!"

The men moved in on Horatio, placing an oxygen mask onto him while Tim held him as he watched the other team working on Calleigh. Within minutes, they had thick bandages on his shoulder and leg and brought the gurney over to them. Getting him on, Horatio couldn't take his eyes off Calleigh as she laid on the floor and they continued to work on her. His heart sank more feeling once again he would loose the woman he loved.

Noticing his line of sight, Tim reassured him, "Calleigh's strong, H. She's going to come out of this. Now it's time that you looked after yourself. Allow them to help you, Horatio."

Not saying a word as the medics strapped him in and covered him with a blanket, Horatio couldn't help but feel all this had been his fault. He hadn't protected her like he'd promised and now she was fighting to stay alive. Slowly, his eyes started to close as the combination of the physical and mental exhaustion along with the drugs they were pumping into his IV began to take over his body. Struggling to open his eyes, he looked up at Tim, "Don't...leave...her..."

"I won't. As soon as she's stable I'll notify the team. Not a second later." When Horatio's eyes slide closed he gestured to the duo, "Move ! Now!"

Watching as the other team continued to work on Calleigh, Frank stepped over to Tim, keeping his voice low, "I'll stay here and make sure things are handled correctly, Speed, and come down there once we're done here."

"Alright, I'll be with Calleigh," Tim responded somberly. The flurry of movement continued when the med team popped into action, getting Calleigh on the stretcher and securing her. Giving Frank a departing wave as he started toward the team, he reminded, "I'll call everyone if something happens, Frank."

"Alright," Frank replied watching as they began to quickly move Calleigh out the room. Sighing heavily once he was alone, Frank looked towards the woman's body that laid on the floor and mumbled, "Be glad you're dead, bitch."

Emerging into the stark sunlight, Tim squinted as the chaos enveloped him. The plethora of sirens filled the air as well as a sense of urgency. The first ambulance sped out of the parking lot, its tires biting through the asphalt. The frantic calls between the medics as they loaded Calleigh into the back of the awaiting ambulance furthered the nervous energy. As he settled in the ambulance, Tim couldn't help but stare at her prone body, the copious amounts of blood present gnawing at his resolve. Her color and her lack of movement told him that she was teetering at the precipice of death; he only hoped that they weren't too late.

Reaching for her hand, he wrapped his fingers around it, stunned at how cold it was. In the middle of the melee, he pleaded silently, "Don't leave us, Cal. Don't leave us."


	14. Chapter 14

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Emerging out of the cloudy haze, Horatio blinked slowly, attempting to acclimate himself to his surroundings. His memory was, at best, in discernible pieces; each flash of an image bringing him back into focus. Half expecting the pain that accompanied the images, Horatio braced himself as he surfaced more. Perplexed at the dullness, he presumed that he was under some heavy duty pain killers which meant that his lucid thoughts were going to be brief.

Lifting his head slightly, he winced as the pressure prodded at the dormant pain. Successively, he attempted to move his arms, and legs, biting back the cry that hinged in his throat. Briefly an image of Diane torturing him came flooding back and he opened his eyes to confirm that she wasn't there, that the knife she so expertly wielded wasn't carving into his skin. Grasping at the covers, Horatio attempted to quell the anxiety that rose at the thought of her, taking in deep breaths and letting them out slowly. After a while, he had calmed significantly and swallowed hard, bringing himself back to the present. Even though she was gone, she'd left an indelible mark on him.

The sound of the door opening startled him and he jumped slightly as the approaching figure emerged from the shadows. Upon seeing Tim, Horatio forced himself to calm once more, grateful for a familiar face. Clearing his throat, he attempted a smile, "Speed…it's good to see you."

Giving his boss a crocked grin, Speed nodded and came to rest at the side of Horatio's bed. White bandages covered the red head's shoulder, area's on his check, and forearms. Dark bruises covered the rest of Horatio's skin, evidence of the beatings and torture he had endured. Raising a brow, Tim slipped his hands into his pocket's, "How you feeling, H?"

A flare of pain erupted as he shifted slightly, biting back a cry of despair. For a moment, he couldn't speak, the flames now becoming more intense. Blinking incessantly, he chuckled nervously, "I- I'm…going to be okay, Speed. Just a little …stiff." An awkward silence fell between them. There was the unspoken of Calleigh's status; he wasn't sure if he was ready to hear that he'd lost her. Instead of wallowing in the uncertainty Horatio instead asked, "How's the investigation going?"

Shifting his weight, Tim looked down and sighed before looking back at Horatio, "It's going. Eric and Natalia are at the warehouse still collecting evidence. But...Eric said from the look's of the knife that was collected, it look's to be the same as the one used on Patterson and Ryan too. Plus they found a room filled with newspaper clipping of us all, photo's...even a list of all our addresses. She was planning on taking out everyone that had been involved in her case."

The news of Diane's plan hit him hard and he exhaled heavily, looking to Tim in earnest, "Well…I'm glad she didn't get a chance to get to everyone. She's done enough damage." Again, silence sifted between them before he spoke again, unable to stop himself asking, his voice quiet, "Any…any word on Calleigh?"

"She's still in surgery, H. As soon as we got here they took her straight to the operating room," Speed replied and reached up, scratching the back of his head. Looking around some, he breathed out, "She was still fighting when we got here though."

Horatio clutched at the bed sheet and cringed, shaking his head, "She…she was barely alive when you arrived, Speed. She's lost so much blood…" His emotions spilled over as his eyes welled with tears, "I…I'm losing her..."

"Horatio...don't give up on her just yet. Cal's a fighter, you know that. She's never given up on anything...and she's not gonna give up," Tim said trying to reassure him. Reaching for the chair, Tim brought it over more and took a seat next to the bed, "How...how long have you two been seeing each other, H?"

The question drew Horatio's attention, unaware that he'd revealed his secret. There was no need to deny it now and so he answered truthfully, the emotion drained from his voice, "A few months. We didn't think it was something that we needed everyone to know at the moment. I guess the cat's out of the bag now."

Smirking some, Tim shrugged, "It's okay, H...I kinda figured something was going on between you two...just couldn't confirm it." Sitting back, Tim continued to occupy Horatio's time, hoping to give the older man some hope, "So now I know why you two always show up within minutes of each other."

Horatio laughed gently and looked to Tim, his brow arching, "And here I thought we were fooling everyone. Calleigh was the one who didn't care how we were perceived. Perhaps…perhaps I shouldn't have cared either." Lapsing into silence, Horatio stared at the white sheets, his thoughts treading on darkness, "Tim…I wanted to marry her. Now…I may not get that chance."

Thinking for a moment, Tim raised his sights to Horatio seeing the grief in his eyes, "You'll get your chance, Horatio. Cal's strong...she's proved that by making it this far."

"She is strong…but she's lost a lot of blood, Tim. She was held for days on end without food, water…She was already weakened before Diane…before she stabbed her repeatedly." Horatio could feel his resolve dissipating and turned away from him, "I'm not giving up on her, Speed. I'll never do that…I just have to be prepared for the worst."

Wanting to lift his spirits some, Tim took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly, "Well, if it helps...I did talk with one of the doctor's that were working on her when he gave me an update. I was able to get it set up to where you two will be roommates here. Told them it'd be easier to have you two guarded and all."

Casting his gaze back to Tim, the hope resurfacing as he questioned, "They will allow it?"

"Being you'll both be in ICU...and if she doesn't take a turn for the worse...yes," Tim replied, seeing hope coming back to Horatio. Raising his brow, he sighed, "Plus...well... I kinda told them that you two were a couple."

Laughing, Horatio shook his head, "Well, it's not far from the truth. Now, she just has to survive the surgery." Once the laughter died down, he asked, "What did the doctor say?"

"That you both will be closely monitored...and we'll have to have a officer posted at the door at all times. I didn't tell him the suspect in the case was dead." Seeing Horatio's spirit coming back, Tim added, "What he doesn't know won't hurt."

"This will definitely give us a chance to recuperate." Staring at the wall, his brow crinkled, "I wonder…I wonder how she's doing, Speed."

"I told the nurse I'd be up here with you. They're supposed to call my cell when she goes into recovery," Tim replied and got up stretching. "You want anything? Something to drink or eat? I know you gotta be hungry and thirsty."

Preoccupied with Calleigh's well being, Horatio shook his head, "No…I'm okay for the moment, Speed. I'll have something later." Catching Tim's nonplussed expression, he amended, "Alright, something light."

"Better start you with some crackers and maybe a Sprite. It'll settle better on your stomach being it's been awhile since you had anything...plus with the meds they've given you too." Heading towards the door, Tim called back, "Be right back...and no flirting with the pretty nurses that might come in."

Horatio chuckled lightly and frowned, "I've got all I want and need in Calleigh. There's no need for flirting." Before Tim had a chance to open the door, he called out to him, "Speed…"

Stopping his forward motion, Tim turned back, looking at his friend, "Yeah, H?"

"Thanks…for everything," Horatio responded with a small smile. To know that Calleigh had him in her corner eased his concern immensely and he felt as if he could rest. The true test would come once she made it through surgery and out of the darkness that Diane had thrust her in.

* * *

Two days had past since Horatio and Calleigh had been found and Tim had taken it upon himself to making sure both of them were as comfortable as they could be. Even though Calleigh had yet to awaken from her surgeries and was still listed in critical condition, she was still fighting to stay with them. Coming into the room and finding Horatio asleep in his bed, Tim quietly brought in the bag he'd brought by for them both with some of there personal items and set it down in the corner of the room.

Moving over to Calleigh's bed, he looked down at the blond, the bruises that covered her face now a purplish yellow color and the swelling gone down some. Shaking his head silently, he couldn't believe how much she had been through but was thankful she was still with them. The last thing he ever wanted to do was have to go to either of their funerals. Placing his hand onto hers, a small smile formed at feeling she had regained some warmth to her skin. Giving it a light squeeze, he bent down, whispering next to her ear, "Hey, Cal. You're safe now...Horatio's here with you too. You can wake up now."

When he didn't pull a response from her, he let go of her hand and went over to the chair to await one of them waking up.

Hearing a faint noise, Horatio stirred, his brow crinkling at the faint echoes of pain that coursed through him. For two days, he'd kept vigil over her, watching to see if she would surface. The moment they wheeled her into the room was one of sorrow and grief. At first, he couldn't believe all that she'd endured; her body seemed to be a road map of destruction. The contusions and lacerations that crisscrossed her body seemed to be all that was visible. As the hours passed slowly, however, he could see more of the women he'd fallen in love with, giving himself the assurance that she would come out of it. It was simply a game of wait and see.

Lifting his head slightly, he blinked again and turned to see Speed sitting in the chair, gazing up at the television. In the faint light of the early morning, he could see the vestiges of exhaustion about the young man. His eyes now sported dark circles around them and his unruly curly hair seemed more unkempt than he remembered it. With Diane dead, Horatio had to wonder what was keeping Speed from resting.

Clearing his throat to get his attention, Horatio spoke quietly, "Speed…what are you doing here so early?"

The sound of Horatio's voice pulled Tim's sights fromt eh television and he turned the sound down more, "Hey, H. I uh...I had some time before I had to be in, so I thought I'd come by here and check on you two first. I didn't wake you did I?"

"Kinda, but it's okay." Glancing in Calleigh's direction, he sighed and shook his head as he rubbed his eyes, "She hasn't woken up has she?"

Looking over at her, Tim shook his head, "No...but, I checked on her when I came in. She's warmed up some. Her hand wasn't as cold as it had been...so that's a good sign. I think those transfusions helped."

Wincing as he shifted again, Horatio nodded, "Yeah, they've been on a steady schedule with that. I think she's almost done." Smiling a little he retained his gaze on her, "I just want her to wake up, to talk to her. I want to tell her how much I love her."

"Tell her anyways, H. She'll hear you," Tim said as he got up and fixed Horatio a fresh cup of water and set it within his reach. "I uh...I brought a few things for you two. I got your shaving kit from your locker and your comb...also Calleigh's brush for her and her personal items."

"Thank you, Tim. You've been more than a little help to us." Studying his expression, he exhaled lightly and asked, "Are you going to make me guess what's going on with you, or will you just come out and tell me?"

Sitting back down in the chair, Tim turned off the television and set the remote back next to Horatio's bed. Leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees he sighed, "She was right under our nose's, H...and we couldn't figure it out. If it hadn't been for that homeless guy you two would be in Alexx's morgue right now."

Horatio listened and nodded, understanding fully. Since being found, he had the same thoughts, wondering how things would've turned out had they not found them in time. Glancing over at Calleigh, he explained gently, "But you did find us, Speed, and now, we're here. We're safe and Diane's…she's dead. You shouldn't beat yourself up about this."

Shaking his head, Tim sighed heavily, "We had to have missed something somewhere, H. There had to be something there so we could have prevented all this."

"She was clever, Tim. She was prepared and revenge was her fuel. There was nothing anyone could've done. She slipped up out of desperation. If she wanted it, she would've killed us with no hesitation. She wanted us to …suffer." The memories of that moment flooded him and he closed his eyes, pushing down the despair, "She wanted to see us…to see me break."

Clenching his jaw, Tim lowered his eyes, "I'm sorry you both had to go thru all that, Horatio. I'm sorry we couldn't get to you and Calleigh sooner."

Hearing faint voices, Calleigh felt numb all over and unable to move. It was as if she was in a dream but all she could see was darkness. When the voices spoke again, she recognized his voice and breathed out his name in a whisper, her eyes remaining closed, "Horatio..."

Her voice breaking through their conversation thrust all of his attention to her and he moved closer, reaching out to take her hand. Grasping at it, he wished he could take her into his arms and hold her close, but for the moment, he was going to have to deal with what he could do.

"Calleigh…I'm here," he said as he held her hand tightly, "I'm right here." Looking to the Tim, he instructed, "Go get a doctor, Speed. She's coming out of it."

Standing, he looked to Calleigh to see her head begin to lull from side to side somewhat and took off for the door.

"Horatio..." she breathed out softly again, a warmness flooding her body and pulling a small moan from her. Slowly, light began to break thru the darkness and she struggled to open her eyes. Her eye lids felt as if they carried a heavy weight and her breathing began to even out more. Parting her lips, she breathed and whispered, "Horatio..."

"Take it easy, sweetheart. Take it easy." Hoping that his warmth was reassuring, he kept his hand on hers, watching as she opened her eyes slowly. When she turned to him, he gave her a smile, "There you are…hello, Calleigh."

Blinking slowly as she looked over at him in the other bed, her voice stayed soft, unsure of where they were or what was happening to them, "W-Where are we? What...what happened?"

Squeezing her hand, he explained gently, "We're in the hospital. Speed and Frank found us. Diane's dead." At the mention of her name, he could feel the tension growing in her hand and then looked to her, "Relax, Calleigh…you're safe. She can't harm you anymore."

Tears began to fill her eyes and fall from the corners of them, the memories of her abduction coming back to her, "I...I tried to stop her...she wanted to make you suffer..."

"She almost took you away from me, Calleigh. That was her plan, to make me watch you die and then let me live with it. Something happened though, she wasn't content with it." Taking his time, he exhaled lightly, "She stabbed you again, and then came for me. I managed to get the knife away from her only for a moment. When she got it back and came for me, I tripped her and she fell on the knife."

Closing her eyes as the memories of their ordeal flooded her, she whispered, "I was so scared, Horatio."

Attempting to maneuver himself closer, Horatio cringed at the pain coursing through his body. Even though he'd been conscious, he didn't fare well; among the numerous contusions he suffered, his body was replete with lacerations, the deepest on his back. Aside from the cuts and bruises, Diane nearly mangled his legs, beating them with all sorts of weapons. He wasn't sure of his range of movement at the moment but he wasn't focused on him. What mattered was that Calleigh was awake.

Running his thumb over her hand, he explained, "I was petrified that I was going to lose you. You lost a lot of blood, Calleigh. They've had you on round the clock transfusions since recovery."

Opening her eyes once more, her tears continued to come and Calleigh whispered, "I promised to never leave you."

"Yes," he responded gently, giving her a small smile, "you were strong enough to survive, sweetheart. You survived. That's more than enough for me."

Coming back into the room with the doctor in tow, Tim stopped, letting the doctor go check on Calleigh. Moving back over to the chair he'd been sitting in, Tim smirked as he watched Horatio hold onto her hand. Looking over to her, he spoke softly, "Welcome back, Cal."

Lifting her eyes to him, Calleigh nodded and then turned hr head towards the doctor as he checked the monitors and then turned his attention to her solely. "When can I go home?"

Coming to rest at her side, Dr. Maxwell Westmoreland gave her a small smile and shook his head, "You've been through quite a bit, Ms. Duquesne. Your levels are now just coming back in line with everything…I can't possibly see you going home for a week, or even more."

"That long?" she asked, her voice small and weak.

Lifting his chin, Tim nodded to her, "I can bring you whatever you need to make you more comfortable, Cal."

Releasing a breath, she felt Horatio squeeze her hand and looked to him, "Are you gonna be here with me?"

"It seems like it, Calleigh. Diane didn't necessarily go easy on me," Horatio answered back with a hollow smile. He could see the consternation in her eyes and shook his head to dissuade her fears, "I'm going to be okay, Calleigh. I just have to let my body heal. Which, my dear, you should do as well. Let them take care of us."

Looking back at the doctor, Calleigh blinked slowly, "What..." Closing her eyes, she gathered her thoughts and then reopened her eyes, looking up at him, "What am I on...I don't like alot of drugs...family history of drug abuse."

"You're on Demerol for pain and a few antibiotics to keep the infections away. If you want, we can scale back on the Demerol. I can write an order for it to be dispersed as needed. How does that sound, Calleigh?"

"Thank you," Calleigh replied tiredly. Licking her lips, she closed her eyes, asking, "How bad is my injuries?"

Glancing to Horatio, the doctor sighed and attempted to smile, "Your body's been through a lot of trauma. You've sustained several lacerations and puncture wounds throughout the upper torso; contusions almost all over your body ; several broken ribs; internal bruising of the kidneys…The list is extensive which is why I'd like for you to stay with us for as long as it takes."

Groaning some as the doctor finished, Calleigh whispered, "I didn't know it was that bad."

"Yes…but you're going to mend, Calleigh. With a lot of rest, you'll be good as new." Looking to Horatio, he expounded, "The less stress she has, the better off she's going to be."

"I understand, doctor," Horatio answered as he squeezed her hand gently. He could instantly tell that she was barely holding it together. Holding on to her hand, he finished, "I'll do whatever I need to do to help her, Dr. Westmoreland."

"And if you guys need anything, just let me know and either myself or Natalia will make sure you get it," Tim added as he looked to both Horatio and Calleigh.

Looking at Horatio and then to Tim, Calleigh nodded, "Thank you, Tim."

Horatio nodded, "Yes, thank you, Tim. You've done more than enough for us, Speed. I can't thank you enough."

Taking in a deep breath, Tim shifted his weight and then pulled out his motorcycle key, "I'd better be going. They got me in charge until you guys can get back to the lab." Taking a few steps towards the door, he turned back to them, walking backwards, "If either of you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"The same for you, Speed. If you need just someone to talk to, I'm right here, alright?" Horatio could easily see the hesitancy and amended, "Without question, Speed."

Nodding, Tim took in a breath and gave them a small wave before turning back to the door and heading out, thankful Calleigh had pulled through.

Looking back at the doctor, Calleigh whispered, "Can I be moved closer to Horatio's bed?"

Dr. Westmoreland chuckled and gestured toward the IV stand, "If we can maneuver this around, then I don't see why it would be a problem. Anything to make you feel comfortable, Ms. Duquesne." Glancing at his watch, he then gave them a light warning, "The object here is for you to both rest and heal, okay? I think you'll do it at a quicker rate together than a part, but don't make me regret my decision." Smiling, he added, "You two will be good for each other."

"Thank you," Calleigh replied softly and closed her eyes once more. "I don't think you'll have to worry, we hurt too much to do anything we're not supposed to."

"Still the same, just a little reminder." Starting for the door, he turned back and waved, "I'm going on my rounds, I'll get the nurses to come and arrange you how you like. If either of you need anything else, please let the nurse know, alright? Take it easy you two."

"Thanks, Doc," Horatio responded as the man departed the room. Chuckling softly, he then retained his focus on Calleigh, searching her expression for any hints on how she was processing this all. Slowly moving his thumb on top of her hand, he exhaled lightly, knowing the question he was about to pose would be loaded, "How are you doing, sweetheart?"

Opening her eyes and thinking about his question, Calleigh took in a shaky breath and looked over at him, "I'm confused...scared...angry. How can a person be filled with so much hatred? She was fueled by it...and she was right under our nose. We interviewed her...and we didn't see that it was her..."

"We just couldn't see her for what she really was. She had a lot of people fooled, Calleigh. Just like I told Speed, we shouldn't beat ourselves up about it; she's gone and she's not coming back." Horatio ached to take her into his arms, to assure her that everything was going to be fine but the divide between them forced him to instead show his support through touch. Squeezing her hand, he smiled lightly, "We're alive and we are together, Calleigh. There's the silver lining in all of this mess."

Nodding slightly, Calleigh took in a breath and released it. Still tired from both their ordeal with Diane and from the surgery, Calleigh felt herself slipping, "Tired..."

"Rest," Horatio responded simply, keeping his eyes on her. Feeling her hand slacken in his, he continued to hold it and watch her chest rise and fall rhythmically, content that she was now resting. Feeling his own eyes beginning to droop heavily, he relinquished his hold on consciousness, following her into a silent slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Finishing with packing his bag, Horatio turned at the sound of her emerging from the bathroom, feeling the warmth bloom within him. For two weeks, they both shared the same room, speaking about their fears, hopes, and dreams as they healed together. Calleigh's road to recovery had been difficult and wasn't over by any means but the doctor deemed it okay for her to be released. Just like Calleigh, his own recovery had been challenging; the wounds to his legs were the most difficult to come to terms with, especially in light of having to use a cane for the time being. He was assured that he'd make a full recovery but for right now, more time out of work was what it was going to take to get him back to where he was. As Calleigh moved to him slowly, he realized that he couldn't complain about that in the least bit.

Leaving his bag, he met her half way and took her hand to help steady her. Noticing her stiff gait, he squeezed her hand and gave her a wide smile asking, "You doing okay, Calleigh?"

In the time they had shared recovering, Calleigh felt the bond that she and Horatio shared grow stronger. They would talk for hours about both work and what they wanted for their future. Many times they had consoled each other when the other was down and gave them the support needed. Looking up into his blue eyes, Calleigh gave him a small smile, "I'm hurting a little still, but not as bad as I have been. I just want to get home and relax with you without being interrupted every hour by nurses."

"I know what you mean. A full night's rest will do us both some good. Bringing her closer, he wrapped his arms around her and held her securely within his embrace, brushing his lips against her ear, "I was thinking, however, we could have dinner together, you know…something other than this toxic waste they serve here." Peppering small kisses about her neck, he knew not to overwhelm her and slowly retracted, slipping his fingers through her hair, "What do you say, Cal? Up for it?"

Tilting her head some as she gazed back up at him, Calleigh nodded and raised her brow, "Can we order from 52 Queen and have it delivered?"

"That sounds like a plan," he smiled widely. His heart began to race as he took a glance toward the door to ensure their privacy and brought her hand to his lips. It took him to almost lose her to understand the undeniable hold she had over his life. He loved Calleigh with everything it was in him and he now believed that it was time to do the right thing. Reaching into his pocket, he fished around for the item and chuckled nervously as she looked on in complete confusion. Finally grasping it, he exhaled with relief and then smirked, bringing his hand out, "Calleigh, since our ordeal, I've been thinking a lot about what you mean to me and how much you add to my life."

Knowing since day one that Horatio had a shy streak in him, Calleigh smiled as he gained his voice and stated his feeling to her. "You mean the world to me, Horatio. We went through hell together and survived."

"Well, I think it's time for me to show the world just how much you mean to me." Taking her hand, he slipped the ring on her finger and asked, "Marry me, Calleigh?"

Caught off guard by his question as she stared at the ring, Calleigh slowly lifted her eyes back up to him, seeing the love he held for her in his blue orbs. Her own eyes began to tear up, the one thing she never thought would happen now within her grasps. Taking in a breath, Calleigh nodded as her tears began to fall, "Y-Yes...yes I'll marry you, Horatio."

Swept up in the moment, Horatio pulled her close to him, encasing her wholly within his arms. At her small cry, he relented slightly and apologized quickly, unable to hide the smile, "I'm sorry, Calleigh." Cupping her face gently, he bent to brush his lips over hers and whispered, "I'm happy you said yes."

"I could never say no," she smiled through her tears. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held onto him, "I love you, Horatio...I've always loved you and always will."

"That's nice to know," Horatio answered with a sly smile. Allowing his hands to drift down some, he arched his brow and licked his lips, "Perhaps, we can attend to other needs as well…within our limits, of course."

Taking in a breath, Calleigh bite her lip, lowering her eyes and looking at his chest. Crinkling her brow some, she asked hesitantly, "Horatio...how...how do you feel about having a baby?"

Initially, the question took him by surprise but as he gently lifted her eyes to meet his, he smiled warmly, "I would love to have a baby with you, Calleigh. Just say the word …"

"I'm pregnant, Horatio," the words fell from her lips softly as she gazed up into his eyes, unsure if it was the right time or place to be telling him the news.

Stunned speechless by the news, Horatio just stared at her, searching her eyes for any evidence that her claim wasn't true. When he saw nothing but truth, he inwardly shook himself and then took her into his arms quickly, holding on to her tightly. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Calleigh…that is the best news I've ever gotten." Pulling away from her, he grinned wider, "A baby…" His smile dropped with the memory of what they'd been through, the fear starting to creep up his spine. Peering at her, he asked, "Is the baby okay?"

Nodding, Calleigh reached up, her fingers tracing his jaw softly, "The baby is fine. The doctor said we got very lucky being I'm only about six weeks along."

The smile returned and Horatio exhaled lightly, running his fingers through her hair, "This is the best present you could've ever given me, sweetheart." Placing his hand on her stomach, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'll feel a lot better once I'm at home with you, Handsome." Placing her hand onto his, she looked down at them and then back up at him, "I love you, Horatio."

"I love you, Calleigh," he answered lovingly. Bending to kiss her, he brushed his lips against hers once and smirked, "and always will."

Smiling more, she ran her fingers thru his hair and raised her brow to him, "Let's go home so we can start our new life, Handsome."

Lulled by her touch, Horatio nodded and exhaled contently. Despite the pain and turmoil they dealt with day in and out, nothing would ever break their bond . It was a promise he'd made to himself and would prove to her- for the rest of his life.

The End!


End file.
